Sprache der Magie
by autums'Fiction
Summary: Draco Malfoy hasst es um Hilfe zu bitten. Und dann, von allen möglichen Leuten, auch noch Saint-Potter. Leider aber ist der Gryffindor der einzige, der in Frage kommt. Was allerdings gar nicht in Frage kommt, sind diese dämlichen Gefühle, die sich im Lauf der Zeit entwickeln wollen- oder?
1. Chapter 1

Achtung, Leser, hier kommt das Vorwort!

In dieser Fic hat Draco eine kleine Schwester, die bisher bewusst versteckt wurde.  
Nein, nicht, weil sie halb Veela ist und sowieso Super magisch/schön und vor Voldemort versteckt werden musste, weil Probezeit wurde, dass sie die Frau/einzig wahre Liebe des Auserwählten sein wird. Nein, sie ist nicht ein Jahr jünger als Harry und Co, nicht eine umwerfende Schönheit und hat auch nicht jeden sofort mit ihrer Niedlichkeit um den Finger gewickelt.  
Wer also Mary-Sue Schreien will, der stopfe sich bitte ein Paar Socken in den Hals und Kehre meinetwegen um.  
Außerdem bewegen wir uns wiedereinnahm im Slash Bereich. Wollt's nur mal erwähnt haben.

Summary: Das erste Jahr nach dem Krieg ist kein gutes Jahr für einen Malfoy, das muss Draco schnell feststellen, als er nach Hogwarts zurück kehrt.  
Viel schlimmer trifft es allerdings seine Schwester, die bisher von der magischen Gemeinschaft ferngehalten wurde.  
Dummerweise ist der einzige, von dem Draco glaubt, er könne helfen seine-Rechtschaffenheit-Potter-der-Große selbst. Und auch die eigenen Gefühle machen dem Slytherin zu schaffen. SLASH der HxD Variante, ihr seid gewarnt!

**************************Vorwort Ende*****************************************

Der Name "Lacerta" stammt von dem Sternenbild Eidechse. Ich fand das passend, immerhin ist sie die kleine Schwester von Draco, dem "Drachen"  
Lacerta ist ein unauffälliges Sternbild zwischen den beiden bedeutend hellen "Cassiopaira" und "Cygnus", der Schwan. Sehen kann man es, schwach aber mit bloßem Auge, zwischen 90 Grad Nord und 33 Süd.

~Draco~

Draco seufzte. Gefühlt zum Hundertsten Mal innerhalb der letzten Tage. Er war eigentlich nie ein Seufzer gewesen, nicht in den ersten Jahren seiner Schulzeit als alles noch in Ordnung schien und er sich allein um seine Rivalität zum Schulliebling und gelegentliche Prüfungen sorgen machen musste und auch nicht in den letzten beiden, als Voldemorts Schatten tief über England hing und alles Leben im Keim, zu erstickten drohte.  
Er hatte nicht geseufzt als man ihn und seine Mutter in ihrem eigenen Haus eingesperrt hatte. Selbst als Hogwarts wieder seine Tore öffnete und er, auf Drängen seiner Mutter und nach dezenten Drohungen des Ministeriums, zurückkehrte an jenen Ort, an dem die finale Schlacht stattgefunden hatte. Die anderen Häuser hatten sich einen 'Spaß' daraus gemacht, Slytherins zu verfluchen, die sich allein auf den Gängen herum trieben. Doch geseufzt hatte er nicht. Er hatte zurück geflucht. Er hatte seinen Hauskameraden gesagt, sie sollen sich in Gruppen über die Gänge bewegen und die Zähne zusammen beißen.

Und nun? Er verzweifelte geräuschvoll vor einer verschlossenen Tür. Dummer Mut! wo war er, wenn man ihn mal brauchte? Wenn 'hintenrum' kein akzeptabler, oder auch nur begehbarer, Weg war?  
Ein paar blöde Gryffindorks kamen den Gang entlang, schleuderten böse Blicke in seine Richtung und zischten Beleidigungen unter ihrem Atem. Niemand zog den Zauberstab. Aus Gründen, die für so ziemlich alle anderen unersichtlich waren, hatte Dumbledore darauf bestanden, ausgerechnet ihn zum Vertrauensschüler zu machen. Klar, Draco Malfoy, Vertrauensschüler...Die anderen Slytherins hatten nicht protestiert, im Gegenteil, viele von ihnen kamen wirklich zu ihm, um sich ihre Sorgen und Nöte von der Seele zu reden- zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen machte es ihm sogar Spaß, sich dieser an zu nehmen, auch wenn er sich erst gegen die Störung seiner Bequemlichkeit gewehrt hatte. Außerdem: Niemand verflucht einen Vertrauensschüler.

Zurück zu der Tür. Noch immer war sie unter seinem bohrenden Blick nicht zusammen geschmolzen. Tja, half wohl alles nichts, oder? Er würde sie öffnen müssen, eher früher als später, wenn er noch etwas zu essen haben wollte. Zögernd streckte er die Finger nach dem Türgriff aus, hoffend, es möge sich ihm auf die letzte Sekunde noch eine andere Möglichkeit eröffnen. Ein Weg, um ihm die kommende Demütigung zu ersparen. Er holte Luft, seine Hand hatte den Griff fast erreicht, nur noch ein paar Zentimeter und- WUSCH! War sie auch schon Aufgerissen, ließ einen überraschten Draco in das nicht minder überraschte Gesicht desjenigen blicken, den er zugleich am liebsten und am wenigsten sehen wollte. Die Schwarzen Haare waren ein einziges Chaos und die Brille saß ihm leicht schief auf der Nase.  
"Du siehst schrecklich aus! Hast du etwa immer noch immer nicht gelernt, wozu die Dinger mit den Borsten, auch 'Bürste' genannt, da sind?" Die eben noch überrascht hoch gezogenen Brauen zogen sich ärgerlich zusammen und die Lippen verkniffen sich zu einem schmalen Strich. 'Wow, Draco. Hast du ja Super hinbekommen...' Dabei war es nicht einmal seine Absicht gewesen, den anderen zu beleidigen! Leider waren alte Gewohnheiten wohl schwer abzulegen.  
Harry wollte sich an ihm Vorbeischieben, aber Draco drückte ihm schnell die Hand auf die Brust. Verwirrt und immer noch wütend starrte Harry auf die Hand hinab.

"Was soll der Scheiß, Malfoy?", fauchte er. Zurecht. Wäre die Situation umgekehrt, wäre Draco auch nicht begeistert. Wobei er das auch so nicht wahr. Der Gedanke er müsse ausgerechnet Saint-Potter um einen Ge..Gef...nein, er wollte es nicht einmal denken!

"Beruhig dich, Potter! Ich will nur mit dir reden!", versuchte sich Draco an einem freundlicheren Ton. Der andere Junge schien ihm nicht wirklich zu Glauben. "Es ist etwas eher...privates". Harry verstand nicht. Ihm den Gefallen tuend nickte Draco in Richtung des Raumes, aus dem Harry soeben hatte hinaustreten wollen.  
Misstrauisch blickte dieser in Draco's Gesicht, machte Allerdings keine Anstalten, sich zu rühren. Gern hätte Draco die Augen verdreht und einen bissigen Kommentar abgegeben, doch die Situation war auch so angespannt genug. Also nutze er seine Hand, die sich immer noch auf der Brust des 'Helden' befand, um ihm einen kleinen Schubs zu geben. Wiederwillig ließ Harry es sich gefallen, drehte sich sogar um und schlenderte zurück zu jener Sitzgruppe am Fenster, aus der er sich vor wenigen Minuten erhoben hatte.  
Er setzte sich nicht und Draco konnte sich denken, warum nicht. Er hatte sowieso ein paar Zentimeter auf den Gryffindor, sich zu setzten würde für diesen aber bedeuten, Draco regelrecht über sich ragen zu haben.  
Weil er also in friedlicher Absicht kam und auch generell so ein netter Mensch war, nahm Draco auf der Lehne eines der Sessel platz.  
Er brauchte sich nicht umsehen, er wusste genau wie der Raum aussah. Ein paar alte Tische mit Stühlen, heillos verstaubtes Unterrichtsmaterial in der ein oder anderen Ecke. Früher hatte man den Raum für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste genutzt, heute stand er den Schülern zum üben offen. Es war eines von jenen Geheimnissen, die allen bekannt waren, dass Harry Potter sich gern hierher zurück zog, um den Trubel im Gemeinschaftsraum oder der Großen Halle zu umgehen.  
Die meisten Respektierten sein Bedürfnis nach Privatsphäre und gingen an der Tür vorbei, ohne auch nur ein Ohr an das Holz zu pressen. Es muss allerdings dabei gesagt sein, dass sich dies erst so verhielt, seit das Schlammblut eine Ansprache gehalten hatte, die selbst in den Kerkern noch zu hören war und sich eher wie eine Morddrohung angehört hatte.  
Sie sah zwar nicht so aus, doch die Gryffindor konnte meckern wie eine Bansee. Vielleicht hatte sie Unterweisungen bei Pansy erhalten?  
Der Punkt jedenfalls war, dass dieser Moment zwar die beste Gelegenheit war, um das Narbengesicht allein zu erwischen, man sich aber besser nicht drauf verlassen sollte, dass nicht doch einer seiner beiden Freunde hier auftauchte. Und lieber würde Draco sich die Zunge abhacken, als vor dem Wiesel um Hilfe zu bitten!

"Hör zu...", begann Draco, nicht ganz sicher, wie er seine Bitte am besten formulieren sollte. So lange hatte er sich die passenden Worte ihm Kopf hin und her geschoben, sich dutzende Male vorgestellt, wie sie sich gegenüber stehen würde, doch jetzt schien ihm alles, was er sich überlegt hatte unbrauchbar.  
"Ich...ich möchte dich um etwas bitten, einen Gefallen." Zu Dracos Überraschung warf ihm der Gryffindor nicht gleich all seinen Hohn an den Kopf, sondern zog lediglich die Augenbrauen hoch, eher verwundert als spöttisch. Draco war sich sicher, er selbst hätte lauthals gelacht, wären die Rollen andersherum verteilt.

"Einen Gefallen? Wie, ich meine warum...du bist Vertrauensschüler! Wie kann ich dir da helfen?" Es war wohl das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass Draco für das dämliche Samaritatum der Löwen dankbar war. Wobei es wohl eher Potter war, sicher hätten die meisten anderen Mitglieder seines Hauses anders reagiert.

"Es, es geht nicht um mich, zumindest nicht direkt. Ich möchte dich bitten, einem Mädchen aus meinem Haus zu helfen." Langsam schlich verstehen in die grünen Augen.

"Du meinst Lacerta, nicht wahr?", fragte er. Malfoy nickte.

"Ja, ich rede von meiner Schwester."

~Harry~

Harry konnte sich noch gut erinnern, wie er das erste Mal nach den Ferien die Große Halle betreten hatte. Das sechste Jahr war für ihn, für eigentlich alle hier, eine Tortur gewesen. Während er selbst sich mit der Unterstützung von Hermine und Ron auf die Suche nach den Horkruksen gemacht hatte, von denen er kurz vor Beginn des Schuljahres von Slughorn erfahren hatte, mussten Dumbledore und die anderen Lehrer sich zusammen mit den restlichen Schülern im Schloss verschanzen, während sich vor den Toren Voldemorts Armee der Todesser ausbreitete. Hogsmead war in nur wenigen Stunden gefallen. Harry wusste von den Ereignissen nach seiner Abreise nur aus Erzählung anderer und der Zeitung. Irgendwann hatten wohl die Todesser die Herausgabe ihrer Kinder gefordert und Dumbledore hatte sie, wiederwillig, ziehen lassen müssen. Draco war unter ihnen gewesen.  
Als Voldemort spürte, dass etwas nicht stimmte, war es bereits zu spät für ihn gewesen. Außer der Schlange Nangini waren alle Horkruxe vernichtet und die drei Freunde waren zur finalen Schlacht nach Hogwarts zurück gekehrt.  
Es war kein schöner Kampf gewesen, nicht im Mindesten sortiert oder fair. Einige waren gefallen, sowohl aus Reihen der Auroren die ihnen, nach erschreckend langer Zeit, zur Hilfe gekommen waren, als auch der Schüler, die sich entschlossen hatten mitzukämpfen.  
Schließlich hatte es sich durch Harry und Voldemorts Duell entschieden. Ihres Meisters beraubt hatten viele Todesser die Flucht ergriffen, oder es zumindest versucht, da das Ministerium eine Apparier-Sperre hatte einrichten können. Jeder der nicht tot war wurde in Gewahrsam genommen. Die meisten der Jugendlichen Todesser waren mit leichten Strafen davon gekommen, solange sich keine unverzeihlichen an ihren Zauberstäben ausmachen ließen. Draco Malfoy hatte sogar einen kompletten Freispruch erhalten, nachdem ein Zeuge auftauchte, der Erinnerungen vorweisen konnte, wie Draco einer Ravenclaw das Leben rettete, indem er sich gegen seine eigenen Tante stellte. Es war von Absprache die Rede, viele waren erzürnt über das Urteil, aber die Fakten waren eindeutig.

Als das neue, siebte, Schuljahr begann stand er dann wieder vor Harry, das Vertrauensschüler Abzeichen auf der Brust und der Blick genauso kalt und unnahbar wie er ihn auf all den Bildern trug, die der Prophet im Zuge seines Prozesses veröffentlicht hatte. Die Ernsthaftigkeit hatte ihm viel besser gestanden als die blasierte Mine, die Harry aus früheren Jahren kannte.

Bevor er sich aber ein genaueres Bild hatte machen können, begann Ron bereits ihn am Ärmel fort zu ziehen, lästernd, dass Malfoy aussah wie ein Geist und in den selben Roben wie im Vorjahr da stand, wenn man von dem Abzeichen auf seiner Brust absah. Der Rotschopf spottete, ob das Ministerium die Malfoys mit so hohen Geldstrafen versehen hatte, dass es nicht mehr für neue Roben reichte.  
In dem Moment war Hermine an seiner Seite aufgetaucht- oder Schulsprecherin Hermine, wie es nun richtig hieß, und hatte die komplette Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Freund auf sich gezogen, die zu wissen verlangten, wer noch Schulsprecher oder Vertrauensschüler war. Hermine schwieg.  
Die Stimmung war ausgelassen, alles schien mit Energie zu vibrieren. Es tat gut, all die Leute wieder zu treffen, die ihm in den letzten Jahren ans Herz gewachsen waren, zu sehen, wie sie sich ihre Lebensfreude zurück gewonnen hatte und auf einen Neuanfang einließen.  
Jeder freie Platz auf den langen Holzbänken Tat weh, aber da dieses Jahr nicht nur die neuen Schüler hinzukommen würden, sondern auch alle überlebenden Siebtklässler des letzten Jahres die Gelegenheit wahrnahmen das Jahr zu wiederholen, würden sich diese bald wieder füllen.

Nachdem alle versammelt waren und die ersten Minuten wild Durcheinander riefen stand schließlich Dumbledore auf. Der alte Schulleiter musste nichts sagen, nicht einmal eine Geste machen, um völlige Stille zu sähen. Ehrfürchtig sahen die Schüler zu ihm auf. Dumbledore hatte viel für sie alle getan, letztes Jahr noch mehr als in all den vorherigen, und keiner der ihn auf dem Schlachtfeld gesehen hatte würde ihn noch einmal als den senilen alten Mann sehen, für den das Ministerium ihn zu verkaufen versucht hatte, bevor der Krieg offiziell ausbrach.

"Dunkle Zeiten liegen hinter uns", begann er, seine Stimme trug sich mühelos durch die ganze Halle. Harry spürte eine leichte Gänsehaut. "Wir alle haben gekämpft, auf dem Schlachtfeld, im Krankenflügel, oder auch gegen uns selbst." kam es nur Harry so vor, oder schweifte sein Blick tatsächlich kurz zu Draco Malfoy? "Und wir haben verloren. Nicht den Kampf, nein, aber unsere Mitschüler, unsere Freunde oder Verwandte." Bedeutungsschweres Schweigen breitete sich aus. Jeder dachte an die Menschen, die er verloren hatte, an den nun leeren Platz in Verwandlung, im Gemeinschaftsraum. Manche sahen die Beerdigungen vor ihrem Auge, die den ganzen Sommer über nicht hatten abreißen wollen.  
"Und gerade deswegen ist es nun unsere Pflicht, noch heller zu strahlen als zuvor. Das Licht am Leuchten zu erhalten, das auch ihre Opfer ermöglicht haben. Wir dürfen nicht verzagen nach vorn zu schreiten- mit erhobenem Kopf. Wir müssen als eine Einheit stehen und verhindern, dass falsche Ideale noch einmal unsere Gesellschaft an den Punkt des Zereißens treiben können. Wir haben aus den Fehlern der Vergangenheit gelernt, um sie nun hinter uns zu lassen, nicht zu vergessen, sondern zu akzeptieren und das beste auf unserer Zukunft zu machen. Lasst sie uns also nun begrüßen, unsere Zukunft, zusammen mit Hogwarts Zukunft- auf das sie strahlender sein, als je zuvor!"  
Und damit öffneten sich die großen Tore, so dass die neuen Erstklässler unter tosendem Applaus in die Halle strömten, in ordentliche Zweierrein, mit einer sichtlich gerührten McGonnagal an der Spitze.

Die Erstklässler waren wie jede Generation vor ihnen. Fasziniert sahen sie sich in der Halle um, zeigten hinauf zur Decke, tratschen miteinander. Einige schauten schüchtern unter ihrem Pony hervor, während andere hibbelig von einem Fuß auf den anderen tapsten.

Auch die Zeremonie der Häusereinteilung verlief soweit wie gewohnt.

"Es sind dieses Jahr erschreckend wenig Slytherin, findet ihr nicht auch?", fragte Hermine leise. Harry nickte langsam. Während es schon eine Handvoll Gryffindors, Ravenclaws und auch erstaunlich viele Huffelpuffs gab, wurden gerade einmal drei Kinder nach Slytherin sortiert, sie alle schauten unsicher in die Menge, hatten sie doch den wirklich spärlichen Applaus bemerkt der bei ihrer Sortierung erklungen war. Der Ruf von Salazars Haus schien während des Krieges merklich gesunken. "Um so weniger von denen um so besser, oder nicht?", schnaubte Ron, worauf seine Freundin die Augen verdrehte.  
"Sicher nicht, Ron! Nicht alle Slytherins sind dunkel. Außerdem kann so etwas nicht gut für das Gleichgewicht in der Schule sein. Ich werde ein Auge darauf haben müssen!" Der Weasley schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, ließ sich aber schnell von Seamus in ein Gespräch über Quidditsch verwickeln.  
"Glaubst du, dass der Hut etwas damit zu tun hat?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Du weißt doch, dass der Hut nicht Parteiisch ist. Er ist ein Magisches Artefakt, das einzig seine Bestimmung erfüllt und den Neuen verrät, welches Haus sie am besten auf ihrem Weg unterstützen und ihre Fähigkeiten fördern kann. Die Schüler selbst sind es, die Parteiisch sind." Harry dachte an sich selbst, wie er auf dem Stuhl saß und 'Bitte nicht Slytherin, alles nur nicht Slytherin', gedacht hatte. Ging es den neuen genauso?  
Seine Gedanken wurden von Lautem Jubel am Huffelpuff Tisch unterbrochen, als Joan Lancer zu ihnen hinüber joggte, das Gesicht rot vor Aufregung.  
Als nächstes wurde Sarah Lisbon aufgerufen. Sie schickte der Hut fast ohne zu zögern nach Gryffindor. Mechanisch klatschte Harry Beifall während sie Stolz an seinen Tisch schritt. Er hatte sich gerade zu Hermine umgedreht um sie zu fragen, in wiefern sie noch ihren Pflichten als Schulsprecherin nachkommen musste, als McGonnagal den nächsten Namen ausrief.  
"Lacerta Malfoy!" Schweigen. Jedes Geräusch war verstummt. Überall verrenkten die Leute sich die Hälse um einen Blick auf das Mädchen zu erhaschen. "Lacerta Malfoy!", wiederholte die Lehrerin für Verwandlung, als niemand nach vorn kam. Erst da erhob sich das Mädchen um nach vorn zu tapsen.  
Sie war eine Malfoy, das konnte jeder sehen. Ein blasses, recht spitzes Gesicht, eingerahmt von langen blonden Haaren wie sie alle Malfoys hatten.  
Aber all das waren nur Äußerlichkeiten. Ihre Haltung hätte nicht unterschiedlicher sein können. Sie tippelte eher als dass sie ging, scheu wie eine Maus, den Kopf weit zwischen die Schultern gezogen. Ihre Hände klammerten sich in die Ärmel ihres Makellosen Umhangs. Alle starrten sie an, selbst die Lehrer, nur Harry nicht. Harry blickte zu Draco. 'Ist sie wirklich das, wofür sie alle halten?', wollte sein Blick fragen. 'Ist sie wirklich deine Schwester?', aber das Gesicht des Slytherin war vollkommen ausdruckslos, wie schon den ganzen Abend.  
Eigentlich konnte es kein Zufall sein. Harry hatte noch nie etwas von einer zweiten Familie Malfoy gehört, allein der Gedanke war absurd. Der Name, das Aussehen, alles machte sie zu einer Malfoy. Nur warum hatte Harry noch nie von einer Schwester gehört? Wie konnte das sein?  
Lacerta ließ sich derweil zögernd auf dem Stuhl nieder, blickte fragend zum alten Hut auf, der sich nun auf ihrem Schopf nieder ließ.  
"Gespannte Stille und dann: "Slytherin!"  
Lacerta sah aus, als müsse sie sich übergeben, auch Draco war noch blasser als zuvor, sofern das überhaupt möglich war, und Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass gerade etwas wichtiges passiert war- es war nicht unbedingt ein gutes Gefühl.

Natürlich war die Zeremonie dann nicht zu Ende. Während das blonde Mädchen leicht geduckt zu ihrem zukünftigen Haustisch schlich begann McGonnagal damit, den nächsten Namen aufzurufen. Harry jedoch konnte sich nicht weiter konzentrieren. Immer wieder schielte er zu den beiden Malfoys, die zwar nur wenige Meter auseinander saßen, aber nicht ein einziges Wort, oder auch nur einen Blick wechselten. Lacerta versuchte zwar immer wieder einen Augenkontakt herzustellen, doch Draco vermied dies stoisch und schenkte seine volle Aufmerksamkeit dem Geschehen vorne.  
Harry tat das Mädchen leid. Draco benahm sich, mal wieder, wie ein Arsch. Warum war er so kalt zu seiner Schwester? Es war offensichtlich, dass sie ziemlich eingeschüchtert war. Nur ein einziges Lächeln wäre doch nicht zu viel verlangt, oder? Aber nein! Der aufgeblasene Gockel tat so, als sei sie Luft. Ärgerlich starrte Harry auf die Tischplatte.  
"Das kann nicht gut gehen!", flüsterte Hermine.

Zwei Stunden später war das Festessen beendet und die Schüler wurden aufgefordert ihre Zimmer zu beziehen. Hermine ging, zusammen mit einem Siebtklässler aus Ravenclaw der der zweite Schulsprecher war, hinüber zum Lehrertisch, um die letzten organisatorische Dinge zu klären.  
Auch die Vertrauensschüler machten sich auf, die Erstklässler zu betreuen. Dieses Jahr waren es andere als in den vorigen. Drei von sechs Slytherins waren nicht zurückgekehrt, ein Ravenclaw und ein Huffelpuff hatten ihr leben gelassen, ebenso die Schwester einer Gryffindor, weswegen sie zurückgetreten war. Zu Harrys Überraschung fand er Neville, mit hoch roten Ohren aber einem glücklichen Grinsen, am Kopf einer Gruppe Erstklässler vor, das silberne Abzeichen stolz auf der Brust tragend. Auch Ginny hatte es zum Vertrauensschüler gebracht, wie Molly schon in den Ferien stolz verkündet hatte. Sie stand zusammen mit ihrem Bruder und Hanna Abbott etwas abseits, offensichtlich in eine freundliche Unterhaltung verstrickt.  
Zwar war es etwas komisch, als einziger aus seinem engsten Freundeskreis nicht mit einem Amt bedacht zu sein, aber Dumbledore hatte alles richtig gemacht, als er diese 'Ehre' an ihm vorbei gehen ließ. Harry wollte seine Ruhe, und ein Vertrauensschüler Band würde den anderen nur eine Ausrede liefern ihn anzusprechen, wie es schon dutzende andere am Bahnhof versucht hatten, bevor er sich in einem Abteil einschloss. Luna hatte ihm schließlich Gesellschaft geleistet und sie hatten sich erstaunlich gut unterhalten. In ihren Ohren baumelten immer noch Radieschen und der Quibbler war fest unter ihren Arm geklemmt, aber ihr Blick war klarer als je zuvor und sie schien tatsächlich zuzuhören. Erschreckend gut sogar.

In der Ferne sah Harry den Kopf einer Gryffindor der fünften Klasse auftauchen, die sich am Bahnhof besonders hartnäckig an seinen Umhang geklammert hatte- im wörtlichen Sinn- also beschleunigte er seinen Schritt und eilte in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Die Treppen waren auf seiner Seite, im Nu hatte er sein Ziel erreicht. Ohne Umwege, immerhin wurde er von einer Gryffindor verfolgt, setzte er seinen Weg zum Schlafraum seines Jahrgangs fort.

In den nächsten Wochen hatte er Lacerta im Auge behalten. Zuerst garnicht beabsichtigt, aber mit der Zeit fiel ihm immer öfter der schockierend Blonde Schopf ins Augen, der zu lang war, um zu Draco zu gehören.  
Das Mädchen blieb eine Überraschung. Nicht nur, dass sie schnell zur Außenseiterin wurde, sie schien auch unterdurchschnittlich begabt zu sein, was den Umgang mit allem anging, was magisch war.  
Ihre Zaubersprüche wurden von allen belächelt und andauernd kamen Harry Geschichten zu Ohren,wie sie von ihrem Besen hinunter geworfen wurde, von Pflanzen attackiert oder ihren Zaubertrank total verhunzte. Letzteres war das mit Anstand schockierendste. Draco Malfoy war immer noch Snapes Lieblingsschüler und Hermines ärgster Konkurrent im Rennen um die Bestnote. Auch Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy sollen exzellente Brauer gewesen sein. Eine Malfoy die nicht Brauen konnte ging über Harry Vorstellungskraft hinaus.

Dazu kam, dass die andern sie nicht nur mieden wie die Pest, sondern auch keinen Hehl daraus machten, dass sie allein durch ihren Nachnamen nicht zu ihnen gehören konnte. Ihre Hauskameraden ließen sie zwar in Frieden, taten jedoch auch nichts für sie.  
Als Ron ebenfalls meinte, man solle Malfoys nicht mehr auf die Schule lassen, da die ganze Sippschaft nichts gutes bedeutet konnte hatte Harry ihn nur wortlos angestarrt. Hermine hatte ihre Bücher zusammengekramt und den Raum ohne ein weiteres Wort verlassen.

Lacerta Tat ihm leid, ja, aber er konnte nichts tun. Er konnte den anderen nicht befehlen sie zu mögen, außerdem konnte sie sich an ihre Vertrauensschüler, am ihren Bruder- auch wenn der ein eiskalter Bastard war- wenden. Es war nicht Harry Problem.  
Und nun, drei Wochen später wollte Draco es zu genau dem machen.

Der Gesichtsausdruck des Slytherin war immer noch neutral, aber Harry meinte ihm das leise Unbehagen in den Augen ablesen zu können.

"Und warum denkst du, ich könnte etwas für sie tun? Du bist der Vertrauensschüler, nicht ich." Draco nickte bedächtig.  
"Ja, aber das ist auch nicht hilfreich. Der Name 'Malfoy' hat keinen guten Stand, viele Verübeln es mir, dass ich Hogwarts verließ als mein Vater es forderte, dass ich freiwillig zu den Todessern ging, auch wenn ich nie einer von ihnen war oder während der Schlacht für sie gekämpft habe. Dazu kommt, dass Lacerta meine Schwester ist. In den ersten Tagen kam sie zu mir und erzählte, dass ein paar ältere Jungen aus Ravenclaw ihre Tasche geklaut und alle Bücher verhext hätten. Ihre Feder war auch zerbrochen. Ich habe den Zauber rückgängig gemacht und die vier Schuldigen konfrontiert, jedem zwanzig Hauspunkte abgezogen. Einen Tag später tauchte Ravenclaws Vertrauensschüler bei mir auf, beschuldigte mich voreingenommen zu sein und verlangte, dass ich die Punkte zurück gebe. Ich habe mich geweigert und in den nächsten Tagen hat Ravenclaw alle Gelegenheiten genutzt, die sich boten um uns Punkte abzuziehen, bis wir ebenfalls achtzig verloren hatten."

"Warum gehst du nicht zum Schulleiter?", fragte Harry. Er musste zugeben, dass er das nicht gewusst hatte. Dass ein Vertrauensschüler sein Amt derart missbrauchte war nicht zu entschuldigen.

"Wenn das irgendwelche Probleme lösen würde, dann würde ich es tun, ich bin nicht blöd, Potter! Aber glaubst du wirklich, Dumbledore bekommt nicht mit, was unter seinem Dach geschieht? Was denkst du, werden die anderen sagen, wenn er sich einmischt? Denkst du, Lacerta würde wirklich davon profitieren?"  
Nein, das dachte Harry nicht. Die Lehrer würden einschreiten, wenn es Verletzte gab, so wie sie es bei Harry und Dracos Fehde gehandhabt hatten. Erst jetzt fiel ihm bewusst auf, dass auch die Vertrauensschüler sich nie eingemischt hatten. Anscheinend wurde von den Schülern erwartet, dass sie es unter sich klärten. Wohin es Harry und Draco gebracht hatte war ja mittlerweile fast schon legendär.

"Du hast immer noch nicht gesagt, warum du ausgerechnet zu mir kommst."

"Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Lacerta muss lernen, für sich selbst einzustehen und sich zu wehren. Wer könnte ihr das besser vermitteln, als der Held der Nation selbst! Immerhin hast du auch diese Gruppe von Schülern unterrichtet, Dumbledores Armee, richtig?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Das war was anderes, es ging nur darum, das zu lernen, was wir im Unterricht nicht lernen durften. Ich werde deiner Schwester bestimmt nicht beibringen andere zu verfluchen, das kannst du schön vergessen!", Draco rieb sich die Schläfen.  
"Merlin, Potter! Du sollst ihr nicht die Unverzeihlichen beibringen, sondern den Schildzauber, Lingavium Liviosa, wie man aus Knöpfen Klee macht."

"Aber das ist doch genau das, was sie im Unterricht lernt!"  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Als er weiter sprach Klang er bitter.  
"Eben nicht. Es ist das, was sie lernen sollte. Ich habe mit ihren Lehrern gesprochen. Im Unterricht sitzt sie ganz hinten, traut sich kaum einen Spruch zu versuchen. Nach dem Unterricht ziehen die anderen sie mit ihrem Misserfolg auf. Sie will nicht mehr in die Stunden gehen, tut es nur, weil ich es angeordnet habe, nachdem sie versucht hat sich krank zu stellen."

"Warum ist sie so schlecht? Sie sie so eine Art Squib?", fragte Harry. Offensichtlich war das die falsche Frage.  
"Sie ist keine Squib!", presste der Vertrauensschüler zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor.  
"Sie hat Probleme mit Magie, hatte sie schon immer, aber sie ist kein Squibb!"

"Woah, schon gut! War ja nur eine Frage..." Eine sensible Frage, seiner Reaktion nach zu urteilen. Vielleicht, weil sie schon früher aufgetaucht war?  
"Mal ganz abgesehen davon, warum ich? Warum hilfst 'du' ihr nicht mit dem Stoff?"

"Als Vertrauensschüler darf ich meine Aufmerksamkeit nicht auf eine Schülerin konzentrieren, ich muss alle gleich behandeln. Zu der Frage warum du? Ich bitte dich, wer Longbottom den Patronus beibringen kann, der schafft ein bisschen Erstklässler Nachhilfe mit Links. Außerdem bist du der große Harry Potter, sie würde sich vor Freude überschlagen, wenn du dich mit ihr beschäftigst." Fragend zog Harry seine Augenbrauen hoch. Eine Malfoy, die ihn als Held ansah? Draco ahnte offensichtlich, was ihm durch den Kopf ging und zuckte nur die Schultern.  
"Sie wurde anders erzogen als ich." Was sollte das nun bedeuten? Harry schwirrte der Kopf.  
"Ich könnte dich für deine Hilfe bezahlen, allerdings nicht gerade großzügig. Das Ministerium überwacht all unsere Ausgaben, ich will nicht, dass die Fragen stellen..." Harry musste an Ron's Behauptung, die Malfoys sein knapp bei Kasse denken. Was wohl stimmte? War es eine Kombination aus beidem?

"Ich will kein Geld von dir, Malfoy. Aber ich...ich muss es mir überlegen, okay? Das kam unerwartet, ich weiß einfach nicht ob ich mir das alles zumuten möchte." Draco nickte.  
"Das ist nur fair. Überleg es dir. Nur...bitte sag nicht nein, weil sie meine Schwester ist, okay?" Überrascht blickt Harry seinem Gegenüber in die Augen. Erstaunlicherweise waren diese just in dem Moment alles andere als kalt. Besorgt sahen sie aus.

"Darüber hab ich nicht einmal nachgedacht. Sie kann nichts dafür, in welche Familie sie geboren wurde, oder?" Kaum hatte er den Satz gesagt schoss Harry das Blut in die Ohren. Vor einem Jahr hätte er es als Beleidigung gemeint, jetzt aber Tat es ihm leid, wie hart das Klang. Der Krieg hatte wohl ihrer beider Gemüter abgekühlt. Draco war mit seiner Bitte eindeutig in 'Frieden' gekommen und Harry fühlte sich, als habe er diesen Frieden betrogen. Erstaunlicher Weise regte Malfoy sich nicht auf. Er zog spöttisch einen Mundwinkel nach oben, ansonsten blieb sein Gesicht neutral. "Fürwahr!" Verhalten grinste Harry zurück.  
Gerade wollte er zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als die Tür aufschwang und ein recht hübsches Gesicht im Rahmen auftauchte. Ginny. Sie blickte von Harry zu Draco, zu Harry und dann mit giftiger Miene zurück zu Draco. Harry konnte es um seine Mundwinkel zucken sehen, als er die Eifersucht des Mädchens auf sich gerichtet spürte.  
"Besser ich geh dann mal, Zeit zum Abendbrot. Gib mir einfach Bescheid, wenn du dich entschieden hast, okay?" Lässig erhob der blonde sich und schlenderte an dem verdutzten Mädchen vorbei.

"Was war das?", verlangte diese zu wissen. Harry fragte sich belustigt, warum sie davon ausging, sie habe ein recht auf eine Antwort. "'Das' war Draco Malfoy", antwortete er nonchalant und trat ebenfalls den Weg zur Großen Halle an, dem Verdutzten Blick in seinem Rücken ignorierend.

Obwohl er eigentlich Hunger hatte war Harry der Appetit irgendwie vergangen. Lustlos stocherte er in sein Salat herum, während Ron neben ihm schon den dritten Hähnchenknochen auf den Teller fallen ließ.  
Sein Blick wanderte über den Slytherin Tisch. Draco Malfoy war wie immer einfach zu finden. Es lag nicht daran, dass seine Harre sich aus den Reihen der dunklen Umhänge hervorhoben wie eine weiße Taube unter Krähen, auch nicht daran, dass er seit Jahren den gleichen Platz besetzte (genau in der Mitte des Tisches), viel mehr war es die Art, wie alle Schüler in seiner Umgebung ihren Oberkörper leicht in die Richtung gedreht hatten, in der er saß. Es war ihm zuerst nicht aufgefallen, aber je öfter er zum Tisch der Schlangen sah, desto mehr stach es ihm mit der Zeit ins Auge.  
Nicht alle Slytherins waren Draco besonders wohl gesonnen, ein paar von ihnen sahen ihn als Verräter an seiner Familie, weil er sich von ihnen abgewendet hatte, nicht einmal für seinen Vater ausgesagt hatte, als jener vor Gericht stand. Andere sahnen in ihm einen Todesser- der Sohn von einem von Voldemorts engsten Untergebenen.  
Harry verstand die genauen Umstände nicht, aber irgendwie hatte Draco es trotzdem geschafft sein komplettes Haus hinter sich zu vereinen, selbst jene, die ihn als Person nicht schätzten, folgten seinem Wort.  
Und dann war da noch Lacerta. Sie saß nicht ganz am Ende des Tisches, aber weit genug von der Mitte entfernt wo ihr Bruder gerade Hof hielt, um nicht dazu zu gehören. Neben ihr saßen zwei andere Erstklässlerinnen, die sich miteinander unterhielten, Lacerta aber nicht im Mindesten in ihre Konversation einbeziehen wollten. Es waren insgesamt nur fünf Erstklässler unter den Slytherins, wie Harry erneut schmerzlich auffiel. Eigentlich sollte sie das doch besonders fest zusammen schweißen, oder nicht? Während Harry das Mädchen dabei beobachtete wie sie ihren Kürbissaft trank und dabei in einem Buch las spürte er wie sich ein anderes Paar Augen auf ihn selbst richtete. Es erstaunte ihn nicht, dass es Draco war, der seinen Blick erwiderte. Dieser neigte seinen Kopf in Richtung seiner Schwester, zog dann fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. Der Gryffindor spürte wie er leicht rot wurde, aber er konnte zur Antwort nur die Schultern zucken. Erwartete Malfoy ernsthaft schon eine Antwort? Seit ihrem Gespräch war knapp eine halbe Stunde vergangen.

Ginny, die seine nonverbale Konversation bemerkt hatte, drehte sich um, um zu sehen, mit wem der beste Freund ihres Bruder sich verständigte. Zu ihrem Schrecken war es ausgerechnet Malfoy. Schon wieder.

"Was läuft da eigentlich zwischen dir und Malfoy?", hakte sie bei Harry selbst nach. Überrascht sah er zu ihr. Ginny saß rechts von Hermine, auf der Bank gegenüber jener, auf der Harry und Ron saßen, also nicht direkt gegenüber von ihm, nicht in seinem direkten Blickfeld.  
"Gar nichts läuft da!", empörte sich Ron lautstark. Ein paar andere Schüler drehten die Köpfe in ihre Richtung. Hermine sah lang genug von ihrem Verwandlungsbuch auf, um ihm mit einem Augenrollen ihre Missbilligung auszudrücken.  
Harry fragte bewusst nicht, wie Ginny ihre Frage meine. Immerhin war die Antwort darauf offensichtlich. Seit dem ersten Tag hatte er die beiden Malfoys beobachtet. Nicht so intensiv wie er Draco im zweiten oder sechsten Schuljahr hinterher spioniert hatte, aber er hatte immer zumindest aufgesehen, wenn einer von ihnen den Raum betrat. Dann hatte Ginny ihn noch mit besagtem Zauberschüler in dem leeren Klassenraum angetroffen, in den Harry sich gern zurück zog, wenn er allein sein wollte. Wie sie auf ihre Frage kam, war offensichtlich. Dass Harry ihr keine Antwort geben wollte- oder überhaupt jetzt und hier darüber reden wollte- sollte es jedoch auch sein.

"Was denkst du denn, was da ' läuft', Ginny?" Der Rotschopf zupfte etwas verlegen an ihrem Ärmel herum.  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich meine, ich finde es ja gut, dass ihr euch nicht mehr so bekriegt, wie vor dem Krieg, aber...du verhältst dich merkwürdig heute Abend und da ihr euch gerade unterhalten habt, denke ich mal, er ist für deine schlechte Stimmung verantwortlich."

Harry bemühte sich, ein neutrales Gesicht zu behalten.  
"Nun, Malfoy wollte nur ein wenig seinem Kleinen Fankreis entkommen und entschied sich, er könne zeitgleich ein wenig auf meinen Nerven herumtrampeln. Das ist alles."

Hermine verdrehte beim lesen die Augen und das sicher nicht über ihre Lektüre, aber zum Glück bemerkte keines der Weasley Geschwister die Subtile Geste. Wenn Hermine ihm nicht glaubte war das okay. Hermine war schwerer zu belügen als er selbst, außerdem hatte er sich eh vorgenommen, sie um ihren Rat zu bitten. Solange sie ihre überlegene Menschenkenntnis nicht ausplapperte kam sie ihm gerade recht. Zum Glück war Hermine das Gegenteil eines Klatschmauls.

"Aber..."  
"Gin!", unterbrach ihr Bruder sie. "Harry hat dir gesagt, da is nichts, oder? Mach doch jetzt nicht so'n Drama um das dämliche Frettchen. Was soll denn sein? Iss lieber dein Nachtisch, oder willst du den nicht mehr?"

Ginny antwortete noch etwas, aber Harry hörte nicht mehr zu. Stattdessen begann er, sich zu überlegen, was passieren würde, wenn er tatsächlich auf Malfoys Angebot einging? Harry hatte zwar noch eine grobe Ahnung, was sie im ersten Schuljahr durchgenommen hatten ("es heißt Livi-o-Sa., nicht Liviosaaar..."), aber seine Gedächtnis war in solchen Dingen doch gern bereit Mut zur Lücke zu entwickeln...  
Er würde wohl mal wieder seine beste Freundin fragen. Manchmal war es schon komisch, wie sehr Hermine doch das Hirn ihres Kreise war. Wann immer Harry Probleme hatte, die er nicht mit sich selbst ausmachen konnte Fragte er Hermine, zumindest nachdem er eingesehen hatte, dass es ihn nicht unbedingt zu einer besseren Person machte, wenn er all seinen Ärger und Schmerz in sich reinfraß, nur um bei der leisesten Provokation zu explodieren.  
Und Hermine hatte ihm noch nie einen falschen Rat gegeben.

Das Essen verging in einem buntem Rausch von Geräuschen, mal lauter, mal leiser, freudige Laute, wie sie noch vor einem Jahr undenkbar gewesen wären.  
Danach schnappte sich jeder ihrer Gruppe ihre Sachen und sie machten sich, zusammen mit dutzend anderen auf den Weg hoch in den Gryffindor Turm. Dort trennte der bunte Haufen sich, jeder ging hoch in seinen Schlafraum.  
Auch Harry und Ron. Neville saß schon auf seinem Bett, komplett im Schlafanzug und schrieb fieberhaft an etwas, das Harry für einen Zaubertränke Aufsatz hielt. Nach dem zu urteilen, was er dieses Jahr mitbekommen hatte, hatte Neville es wohl daraus angelegt, sich dieses Jahr eine Note zu erkämpfen, die seine Leistungen nicht als "Mies" abstempelte. Snape hatte die Herausforderung mit Freuden angenommen und nahm ihn noch mehr in die Mangel als sonst. Aber immerhin hatte er Nevilles letzten Aufsatz mit einem "Fast logisch, aber leider noch nicht annehmbar" betiteltet, statt mit dem "Troll", das er ihm im letzten Jahr gern drunter schmierte.

Hinter ihnen traten Seamus und Dean ein, die Ron schnell in ein Gespräch verwickelten.  
"Ich sag's dir, Dean! Die kann noch so versnobt aus der Wäsche Schauen, aber die Greengrass Ist 'heiß!'"

"Sie ist ganz hübsch, ja, aber immer noch eine Schlange! Lucille, die ist heiß! Kommt schon, Jungs, was sagt ihr dazu?" Neville lief puterrot an und stotterte unverständliches Zeug, während Ron sich sofort herzhaft in die Diskussion einschalt und gleich noch ein paar andere Mädchen einbrachte- unter anderem auch Fleur- nutze Harry die Gelegenheit und huschte relativ unbemerkt wieder zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Eigentlich wollte er eines der durchlaufenden Mädchen bitten, ihm Hermine heraus zu schicken, aber das erübrigte sich, als er einen vertrauten braunen Lockenkopf hinter der Lehne eines der gemütlichen Sessel am Feuer hervorlugen sah. Ein warmes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine. Lippen. Niemand kannte ihn so gut, wie dieses Mädchen.

"Woher hast du es gewusst?" Hermine drehte sich zu ihm um, lächelte ihn über die Lehne breit an.

"Du bist ein miserabler Lügner, Harry. Ich weiß nicht, warum das niemandem außer mir auffällt..."

"Es ist halt nicht jeder die klügste Junge Hexe ihrer Zeit, oder?", neckte Harry sie. Nach Ende des Krieges hatte der Tagesprophet unter anderem auch einen Artikel über Harrys engste Freunde und Helfer gedruckt. Das darin enthaltenen Zitat Dumbledores hatte seiner Freundin einige Bewunderung eingebracht. Unter anderem waren auch mehrere Leute stark daran interessiert sie, sollte sie ihre Abschlussprüfung mit den zu erwartenden Bestnoten abschließen, direkt einzustellen. Hermine würde sich keine Sorgen um ihre Zukunft machen müssen.

"Das hat doch nichts mit Intelligenz zu tun", ereiferte sie sich "Man brauch dich doch nur ansehen, um zu wissen, wenn etwas nicht so stimmt wie du es uns Glauben machen willst!"  
Grinsend nahm Harry gegenüber seiner Freundin Platz.

"Deswegen bist du meine beste Freundin." Hermine erwiderte das Lächeln, legte ihr Buch in den Schoß und den Kopf leicht schief.

"Was beschäftigt dich, Harry? Da ist mehr hinter der Geschichte mit Malfoy, als du uns beim Abendbrot Glauben machen wolltest, das ist mir bewusst. Geht es hier auch um ihn?" Harry sah auf seine Hände.

"Ja, schon, aber nicht voranging. Was weißt du über Lacerta, seine Schwester?" Einen Moment huschte Überraschung über Hermines Gesicht, sie hatte sich aber schnell wieder im Griff. Was sie wohl gedacht hatte, das Harry sagen würde?

"Nun", begann sie vorsichtig "Sie ist definitiv anders, als Draco Malfoy. Wenn es nicht der Name und das ähnliche Aussehen gäbe, dann würde ich jeden auslachen, der sagt, die beiden sein verwandt." Harry nickte zustimmend. So erging es wohl jedem. "Sie ist nicht gut im Unterricht, in keinem der Fächer. Sie ist nicht beliebt, aber ich denke, das liegt auch daran, dass sie fast ängstlich auf alle anderen Reagiert. Ich meine, ich kenne sie nicht persönlich, aber dem nach zu schließen was ich von den Lehren und anderen Vertrauensschülern mitbekommen habe hat sie einen schweren Stand mit den Schülern der anderen Häuser. Erst vor zwei Tagen musste ich ein paar Gryffindors Punkte abziehen, weil sie Lacerta mit diesen unsäglichen neuen Färb-mich-ein-Bomben der Zwilling terrorisiert haben. Ihr Harr war blau, die Ohren rot und ihre Kleidung komplett Gelb. Sie haben sie als Todesserin beschimpft, Harry! Sie ist ein kleines Mädchen, das nichts mit den Geschehnissen zu tun haben kann und die bestrahlen sie für die Taten ihres Vaters! Immer wenn ich etwas ähnliches Beobachte gehe ich natürlich dazwischen, aber sie ist nicht in meinem Haus und ich kann nicht speziell darauf achten, dass ihr niemand zu nah tritt. Ich hatte überlegt, ihr eine von den Münzen zu geben, die wir in der DA benutzt hatten, aber wie ich schon sagte, sie ist nicht direkt in meiner Verantwortung, ich kann mich, Schulsprecherin oder nicht, nicht in die Angelegenheiten der Slytherin einmischen." Harry nickte verstehend. Das was Hermine ihm erzählt hatte war nicht unbedingt etwas neues für ihn. Es machte ihn ein wenig Stolz, dass Hermine sich so mit dem Armen Mädchen auseinander setzte, sie selbst hatte ja ebenfalls einen schlechten Start mit den anderen Schülern erwischt, wenn auch nicht so extrem wie Lacerta, und konnte sich bestimmt gut in diese reinversetzten. Auch ihr Unvermögen, ihr direkt zu helfen verstand er. Hermine konnte es sich nicht leisten, einer einzigen Schülerinn einen zu großen Teil ihrer Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, genau wie auch Draco es nicht konnte. Harry hingegen hatte keinerlei Verantwortung anderen Schülern gegenüber. Selbst die Last des Quidditsch- Kapitäns trug nun ein anderer. Harry hatte sich bemüht, sich aus allem heraus zu halten.

"Malfoy hat mich gebeten, ihr Nachhilfe zu geben. In allen Fächern, soweit ich das mitbekommen habe..." Unsicher blickte er zu seiner Freundin auf. Dieses Mal machte Hermine nicht den Geringsten Hehl aus ihrer Verwunderung. Nachdenklich spielte sie mit einer Strähne ihres dichten Haares. Während ihr Blick derart in die Ferne gerichtet war lehnte Harry sich zurück um ihr die Zeit zu geben. Jetzt in ihren Gedanken hinein zu reden würde ihm auch nicht helfen, wahrscheinlich würde er komplett ignoriert werden. Langsam fokussiert sich Hermines Blick wieder auf ihr Gegenüber.  
"Nun," begann sie, die Hände ordentlich auf dem Schoß gefaltet "Ich würde sagen, das ist eine ausgezeichnete Idee!" Harry wusste, sie würde ihre Gedanken schon noch offenlegen, also wartete er ab, während sie sich ihre Worte auf der Zunge sortierte. "Du hast keinerlei Verantwortung anderen gegenüber, wenn man euer geliebtes Quidditsch Außenvor lässt, aber das ist ja nur Sport...", das würde nur Hermine so sagen, aber Harry wusste, dass sie recht hatte. Quidditsch war nur zwei mal in der Woche ein Thema. Harry musste sich nur auf seinen Besen setzten und den Schnatz fangen, nichts, was ihm noch schlaflose Nächte bereitete.  
"Du bist gut in den meisten Fächern, akzeptabel in allen anderen. Von Verteidigung muss ich garnicht erst anfangen, oder? Außerdem hast du schon Erfahrung darin, andere zu unterrichten. Du warst ein fantastischer Lehrer, das würden alle bestätigen, die Teilgenommen haben. Außerdem bist du Harry Potter." Oh ja, ein wirklich tolles Argument. "Du brauchst garnicht so zu schnauben, Harry, es stimmt! Du hast einen gewissen Ruf und damit spiele ich noch nicht einmal auf den Sieg über Voldemort an. Alle wissen, dass du es nicht magst, wenn schwächere unterdrückt werden. Wenn du Lacerta hilfst, dann wird niemand deine Motive hinterfragen immerhin ist sie eine Malfoy, bei vielen anderen würde deren Engagement als politisch motiviert hinterfragt werden. Du hast nichts mit Politik am Hut, das ist allgemein bekannt. Zusätzlich bist du ein Vorbild für viele. Wenn du sie nicht als Todesserin abstempelst, dann werden manche auf dein Urteil vertrauen. Ich meine- selbst deine Brille wird kopiert!" Ja, das war wirklich ziemlich gruselig, noch mehr Leute als ihn selbst mit so einem unmodischen Teil auf der Nase herum laufen zu sehen...zu ihm gehörte die Brille irgendwie, er kam sich merkwürdig vor, wenn er sie weg ließ oder gegen eine andere tauschte, aber dass jüngere sich freiwillig so etwas anschafften? Definitiv gruselig!  
"Ich habe eigentlich nicht vorgehabt es öffentlich zu machen... wenn ich zusagen meine ich."  
Hermine nickte.  
"So meinte ich das nicht. Aber wenn du ihr wirklich in jedem Fach helfen sollst, dann wird das zwangsläufig auffallen. Es wird sehr viel von deiner Freizeit einnehmen, dann musst du noch für deine eigenen Prüfungen lernen. Ich werde dir natürlich helfen, bei beidem, wenn du möchtest. Ich habe meine alten Bücher noch mitgenommen, für den Fall, dass ich etwas nachschlagen muss, die könnte ich dir leihen. Auch würde ich dir eine Tarnung geben, du könntest sagen, wir würden zusammen lernen, wenn du dich mit Lacerta beschäftigst. Du hast viele Augen auf dir, die Leute werden anfangen zu spekulieren, was du all die Zeit tust. Es wäre klug ihre Gedanken absichtlich in eine bestimmte Richtung zu lenken, damit du nicht bald belagert wirst weil all erfahren wollen, mit wem du dich 'heimlich' triffst." Harry stützte sich mit den Unterarmen auf den Oberschenkeln ab.

"Du bist so klug, Hermine! Was würden Ron und ich nur ohne dich tun?" Sie lachte leise.

"Ihr wärst schon längst von Todessern gefangengenommen worden."

"Von Basilisken versteinert!"

"Im Dritten von Lupin verspeist."

"Oder noch schlimmer: Suspendiert!" Die beiden lachten Herzlich.  
"Danke, wirklich."

Hermine stand langsam auf, sanft Strich sie mit der Hand über seine Locken. "Ihr seid meine Freunde, meine Familie hier."

"Ihr seid meine Familie egal wo ich bin, die einzige, die ich noch habe." Erwiederte Harry. Hermine drückte noch einmal seine Schulter, bevor sie ihm nahelegte, schlafen zu gehen und sich selbst ebenfalls auf den Weg in ihren Schlafraum machte. Harry sah ihr noch kurz nach, dann erhob er sich ebenfalls und kam ihrem Rat nach.

Seine Träume waren erstaunlich friedlich. Glücklicherweise gehörte er nicht zu jenen, die jede Nacht von Alpträumen, gefüllt von den Schrecken des Krieges, heimgesucht wurden. Eine unruhige Nacht hin und wieder, aber nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was er Nachts hatte erdulden müssen, als seine Verbindung zu Voldemort noch bestand.

Diese Nacht war sein Traum eher ein verschwommenes, buntes durcheinander verschiedener, alleinstehender Fragmente. Er irrte ziel- und haltlos durch das Schloss, ohne Anzukommen, ohne außer Atem zu kommen. Hier und da blitzten vertraute Gesichter auf, von Personen, die er jeden Tag sah, von denen er wusste, dass sie tot waren oder Leute, die er nur einmal im Leben gesehen hatte. Das einzige, was ihm auch nach dem Aufwachen erschreckend klar im Gedächtnis blieb war Draco Malfoy, der auf einem der Tische in dem Alten Klassenraum saß in den Harry sich gern zurück zog. Seine viel zu klaren, viel zu bohrenden Augen leuchteten im Dämmerlicht der Aufgehenden Sonne in seinem Rücken. Seine blassen Lippen öffneten sich wie in Zeitlupe, das Geschehen schien sich unendlich lang vor ihm auszudehnen, so ganz anders als die wilde Hast im Restes des Traums. "Hilfst du mir, Harry?"

Und dann wachte Harry auf. Verwirrt blinzelte er in den Raum, fast überrascht, keinen Draco Malfoy auf seiner Decke sitzen zu sehen, sondern nur Neville, der ihn von seinem eigenen Bett her beäugte.

"Wovon hast du denn schönes geträumt?", fragte Neville grinsend.

"Draco Malfoy" Harry murmelte seine Antwort, ohne nachzudenken, während er auf dem Nachtisch nach seiner Brille fischte. Mit der Sicht kam scheinbar auch sein gesunder Verstand zurück. Das Klang nun garnicht komisch, oder?

"Ich habe ihn im Quidditsch besiegt. Ihm den Schnatz direkt vor der Nase weggeschnappt", versuchte er sich heraus zu reden.

"Du warst am Grinsen, die ganze Zeit." Harry blickte zu seinem Mitschüler. Wirklich? Hatte er gegrinst? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, etwas besonders belustigendes geträumt zu haben, vor seiner 'Begegnung' mit Malfoy war sowieso alles verschwommen.  
Er erwiderte nur ein unverbindliches 'mhm' bevor er sich aus seiner Decke wühlte. Es war Samstag, und nicht nur ein beliebiger Samstag, sondern auch noch Hogsmeat Wochenende! Besser er schaute schnell noch in der großen Halle vorbei um sich ein reichliches Frühstück ab zu holen. Er hatte Ron versprochen, sie würden sich den ganzen Tag Zeit nehmen um endlich wieder völlig unbefangen durch das Dorf zu bummeln, wie alle anderen Schüler auch.

Alle außer Neville hatten ihren Schlafsaal schon geräumt, Harry hatte das Bad für sich allein. Schnell wusch er sich, putzte die Zähne und startete einen vergeblichen Versuch seine Haare zu kämmen. Zumindest waren sie kurz genug, dass man nicht sah, wie halbherzig er bei der Sache war.

Die Gänge waren leer, Harry genoss die Ruhe- bis ein spitzer Schrei selbige durchbrach. Ohne nachzudenken zog er seinen Zauberstab und sprang um die Ecke, den Gang entlang, immer in die Richtung, aus der er erklungen war.  
Als er am Ort des Geschehens ankam nahm er sich kurz die Zeit, die Situation zu erfassen. Sobald dies ihm gelungen war begann die Wut in seinem Blut zu brodeln.  
Zwei Slytherin Mädchen der ersten Klasse standen mit dem Rücken zur Wand, von drei anderen Schülern eingekesselt. Eine von ihnen war Lacerta. Der Junge in der Mitte begann zu sprechen.  
"Wen haben wir denn da? Wenn das nicht Draco Malfoys kleine Schwester ist! Ich könnt kotzen, wenn ich nur daran denke, wie er gestern wieder herumstolziert ist. Als wäre er der König der Schule. Widerlicher kleiner Arschkriecher. Ich wüsste gern, wie viel eure Sippe gezahlt hat, dass sie euch noch hier rein lassen."  
Er tippte sich mit dem Zauberstab ans Kinn. Das Mädchen neben Lacerta ballte die kleinen Fäuste. "Verpiss dich, wir brauchen dich und deine blöden Kommentare hier nicht! Wenn du auch nur einen Fluch sprichst, dann sag ich das Mister Malfoy, der wird dich Strafarbeiten schreiben lassen, bis dir die Wurstfinger abfallen!" Wow, die kleine hatte Temperament. Kurz hegte Harry die Hoffnung ihre Einschüchterung würde reichen, doch der Junge hob den Zauberstab.  
"Wollen wir doch mal sehen, wie du ihm das sagst, wenn dir die Lippen zusammen kleben!" Er feuerte den Spruch ab, doch die kleine war vorbereitet. Blitz schnell riss sie ihre Tasche hoch, blockte den einfachen Spruch auf diese Kreative Weise. Lacerta zuckte zusammen, versteckte sich fast hinter ihrer Mitschülerin.  
"Na warte, du kleine neunmalkluge Ratte!" Jetzt hob der Viertklässler, zumindest würde ihn Harry in dieses Alter sortieren, nicht den Zauberstab sondern die Faust.

"STOPP!", donnerte Harry. Wütend stampfte er auf die kleine Gruppe zu. "Macht bloß, dass ihr weg kommt bevor ich mich vergesse!", drohte Harry den Peinigern. Diese kamen der Aufforderung sofort nach, zu panisch um auch nur eine Ausrede zu stottern. Hach ja, war es nicht schön, der-Junge-der-lebt zu sein? Mit einer viel freundlicheren Miene drehte er sich zu Lacerta und dem anderen Mädchen um.  
"Wie ist dein Name?", fragte er sie. Kurz huschte erstaunen durch die grünen Augen, dann senkte sie den Kopf. "Julianna Harold, Mister Potter." Ihr Ton war sehr höflich, aber nicht schleimerisch oder ängstlich, ein wirklich interessantes Mädchen.  
"Ich kann leider keine Punkte vergeben, aber wenn doch, dann würdest du zwanzig Stück bekommen. Das war sehr mutig und klug von dir." Julianna lächelt strahlend.  
"Du bist Lacerta, nicht wahr! Dracos Schwester?" Angesprochene zuckte zusammen. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Das war Harry Potter! Harry Potter redete mit ihr! Einen dicken Kloß im Hals nickte sie.  
Grimmig nickte Harry. Eigentlich hatte er sich ein wenig Zeit zum überlegen nehmen wollen, bevor er Draco eine Antwort gab. Tja, anscheinend wurde daraus nichts.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er um und marschierte weiter in Richtung Großer Halle.

Der Raum vibrierte vor aufgeregtem Geplauder. Harry ließ seinen Blick über den Slytherin Tisch gleiten, Ron ignorierend, der im energisch zu wank. Dort war Draco, in der Mitte des Tisches, fast versteckt hinter den Leuten, die ihn umringten.  
Zielstrebig ging er auf die Menschenblase zu, die, bei seiner Ankunft, hastig Platz machte, bis er direkt vor Malfoy stand. Der führte eine schnelle Geste mit der Hand aus und alle außer Pansy Parkinson und Blaise Zabini, die neben ihm Platz genommen hatten, verließen respektvoll den Platz.

"Ja", platzte Harry raus, sobald sie relativ ungestört waren. Zabini und Parkinson zogen simultan die Brauen hoch, aber Malfoy verstand.

"Danke, Potter, ich weiß das zu schätzen. Wann?"

"Morgen?" War das jetzt eine Frage oder eine Antwort?, schalt Harry sich in Gedanken, doch Draco zeigte ein so strahlendes Lächeln, dass er schnell vergaß, wie dumm das Klang.

"Wunderbar. Am selben Ort?" Harry nickte. Ja, warum nicht? Nach dem Raum der Wünsche war das verlassene Klassenzimmer wohl die beste Alternative.

"Sei um drei dort." Draco versicherte, dass er pünktlich sein würde und Harry nahm das als Signal, zu verschwinden. Entschlossen stampfte er zu Ron, der aufgehört hatte zu winken und stattdessen seinen Freund anstarre als habe dieser gerade verkündet mit Snape für ein Ballett zu trainieren. Die meisten anderen Schüler machten eine ähnliche Miene, nur Hermine lächelte wissend hinter ihrem Buch hervor.  
"Alter, was war das denn?"

"Draco und ich hatten noch etwas zu klären."

"Draco?", echote Ron fassungslos. Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern, während er Marmelade auf sein Brötchen schmierte. Er würde Draco und dessen Schwester in nächster Zeit noch oft genug sehen, es wäre Merkwürdig ih da noch mit dem Nachnamen anzureden. Außerdem waren ja eigentlich beide 'Malfoy', die Verwirrung wollte er vermeiden.

"Mach den Mund zu, oder schieb zumindest etwas zu Essen rein, Ron." Schalt sich Hermine ein, was ihr sofort einige Lacher von der Leuten um sie herum einbrachte. Wie sehr Harry das Mädchen doch liebte!  
Sofort war sein verdächtiges Gespräch mit Malfoy- nein, Draco- vergessen und gutmütiges Geplänkel im Gange. Der Rest des Tages verlief blendend.

So, das war's! Zumindest fürs erste. Ich würde mich wirklich sehr über ein paar Reviews freuen, Leute, also schön schreiben, ja?  
Die Story hat noch keine Beta, wer Interesse hat, einfach melden. Allerdings muss ich auch sagen, dass ich in der Richtung recht verwöhnt bin und so meine eigenen Wünsche mitbringe...

Außerdem schreibe ich gerade an einem wahren Mamut-Projekt, für das ich jemanden suche, der Lust und Zeit hat, meine Ideen mit mir zu diskutieren in beider Timeline zu helfen. Auch hier bei Interesse bitte eine PM schicken.


	2. Aller Anfang ist schwer

Hallo! Schön, dass ihr weiter dabei seid! heute erwartet euch ein wahres MoNSTER Kapitel! :p

Die Story hat zurzeit noch keine Beta, alle Fehler gehen voll und ganz auf meine eigene Kappe.

~Lacerta~

Lacerta saß in einem der riesigen Sessel vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum, als der Junge durch das Portal trat.

Auf ihrem Schoß lag eine zerlesene Ausgaben eines Buches, wie sie es hier eigentlich nicht lesen sollte. Es war ein Gedichtband, zusammengestellt und verfasst von Muggeln. Wenn die anderen Slytherins es zu Gesicht bekämen, dann wäre Lacerta ihr Hohn sicher.

Aber sie saß ganz hinten im Raum, so, dass ihr Rücken zur Wand zeigte und sich niemand hinter sie stellen und auf die Seiten schauen konnte. Außerdem war ihre Person Tarnung genug. Niemand sprach sie an, wenn es nicht nötig war. An einem Samstag Abend hatten die Leute besseres zu tun, vor allem jene, die schon alt genug waren um sich nach Hogsmeat zu begeben.

Lacerta hatte Poesie in den letzten Jahren sehr zu schätzen gelernt, und das Gedicht, welches sie gerade jetzt las, irgendwie passte es auch. Der Titel war wenig freundlich- das Mädchen und der Tod- aber das war Lacertas Situation auch nicht.

In den zwei Versen ging es darum, dass der Tod dem Mädchen, welches nicht sterben wollte, versprach, dass es keine Angst haben musste, dass alles gut werden würde.

Es wurde nicht verraten, ob sie ihm glaubte, ob sie sich in sein Reich hinab führen ließ.

Lacerta selbst hatte die süßen Worte geglaubt, hatte sich in ihren persönlichen Hardes führen lassen, geblendet von Hoffnung und dem Wunsch demjenigen nah zu sein, der eigentlich ihre Familie sein sollte.

Und nun saß sie hier und fühlte sich elender als in all den Jahren zuvor, in denen sie sich so sehr gewünscht hatte, endlich in die Welt der Wunder und Zauberei eintauchen zu dürfen.

Leider hatte sie vergessen, dass jede Welt ihre eigene Sprache hat und das sie die Sprache dieser Welt, die Sprache der Magie, nicht beherrschte.

Sie vermisste die Einsamkeit. Sie vermisste es, kein Freak zu sein, jemandem helfen zu können, statt eine Last zu sein. Seufzend wollte sie die nächste Seite aufschlagen, doch schnelle Schritte ließen sie aufsehen.

Die anderen Slytherins würden ihr nichts tut, außer sie mit Missachtung zu strafen, aber es war immer besser, zu wissen, wer wo war.

Zu Lacertas Erstaunen kam der Junge direkt auf sie zu. Seine Wangen waren rot, als sei er gelaufen, eine kühle Nachtbriese hatte sich noch in seinem Umhang festgesetzt.

"Lacerta, Draco Malfoy möchte dich sprechen, in seinem Büro." Lacerta blinzelte ihn überrascht an. Sie nickte ihr Verstehen und der Junge joggte zu seinen Freunden rüber, die in einer anderen Ecke irgendein Spiel spielten dessen Regeln und Sinn ihr nie irgendjemand erklärt hatte.

Sie wunderte sich nicht, dass man Draco ihr gegenüber nicht als Bruder ansprach. Es schien, als hätten die Slytherins stumm beschlossen, dass ihr respektierter Vertrauensschüler unmöglich mit einer Person wie ihr verwandt sein konnte. Als sie sich einmal nach ihrem Bruder erkundigt hatte, hatte das Mädchen aus Dracos Jahrgang sie nur an ihrer lange Nase herrunter angesehen, und gemeint, sie wisse nicht, wen Lacerta meine.

Es tat nicht mehr weh, immerhin kam sie sich selbst komisch vor, wenn sie in solchen Zusammenhängen von den Malfoys dachte, obwohl sie nie andere als Eltern kennen gelernt hatte, sie war nie eine von ihnen gewesen. Resigniert klappte sie ihr Buch zu.

Wenn Draco nach ihr rufen ließ, dann sollte sie besser nicht trödeln! Verstohlen schob sie ihr Buch in die Innentasche ihres Umhangs und machte sich auf den Weg.

Draco hatte als einziger Vertrauensschüler ein eigenes Büro. Es war einer der leeren Kerkerräume, den er mit Snape und Dumbledores Erlaubnis wieder hergerichtet hatte. Die Schulsprecher hatten auch eigene Büros, soweit Lacerta wusste, zum Glück musste sie noch nie dort hin.

Sie bog links ab und blieb kurz vor der Tür stehen um sich Haare und Umhang zu richten. Wenn Draco sie rufen ließ hieß das meist, dass einer ihrer Lehrer um ihre Leistung besorgt, manchmal auch entrüstet, war, oder, dass sie wieder Probleme mit einem der anderen Schüler gehabt hatte, die an Draco weiter getragen wurden. Sie wollte zumindest nicht noch durch ihr Aussehen negativ auffallen.

Vorsichtig klopfte sie an.

"Herein!", Dracos Stimme Klang sicher und klar durch das Holz.

Vorsichtig öffnete Lacerta die Tür und trat in den Raum. Für einen Kerker ohne Tageslicht war es ein erstaunlich freundlicher Anblick, der sie erwartete. Der Boden war mit einem dicken, dunkelbraunen Teppich ausgelegt und an den Wänden hellten Grüne und Silberne Wandbehänge die nackten Steinwände auf. Direkt vor Kopf stand ein größer Schreibtisch hinter dem Draco saß wie hinter einer Festung, davor zwei schmale Sessel für Besucher. Ein Regal mit Büchern stand zu seiner Linken.

Der Schreibtisch war mit Papierstapel unterschiedlicher Höhen zugestellt. Draco hatte viel zu tun, die anderen Vertrauensschüler hatten ihren Posten nur ob des Namens, alle kamen sie zu ihm. Lacerta fand ihr Bruder sah aus wie ein König, das Goldblonde Haar war ihm Krone genug.

"Lacerta, du warst schnell. Setzt dich doch kurz, ja?", fragte er, ohne von seiner Arbeit aufzusehen. Folgsam kam das Mädchen seiner Aufforderung nach. Seine Hand flog schnell über das Pergament, ohne ein einziges Mal zu stoppen, er war so selbstsicher wie sie selbst verzagt.

Nervös blickte sie sich um. Sie kannte die Einrichtung zur Genüge, aber Draco anzuschauen traute sie sich nicht. Dieser junge Mann war nicht ihr 'Bruder' der ihr ein paar Mal an Weihnachten präsentiert worden war. Er war ihr Vertrauensschüler, der jenige, dem es oblag, ihr zu sagen, dass sie wieder keine akzeptable Leistung erbracht hatte, dass Slytherin durch sie Punkte verloren hatte, dass sie ihm genau schildern musste, was die anderen Schüler ihr dieses Mal getan hatten, damit er sich eine passende Strafe einfallen lassen konnte. Was von diesen es heute war vermochte Lacerta nicht zu sagen. Vielleicht der Vorfall von heute morgen?

Endlich war Draco mit seiner Arbeit fertig und sah sie an. Gut, vielleicht wollte Lacerta lieber, dass er zu den Dokumenten zurück kehrte. Dieser Blick jagte ihr einen Schauer nach dem anderen über den Rücken. Er war nicht kalt, zu viel Kerzenlicht spiegelte sich in ihm, aber bohrend, kalkulierend. Sein Kinn auf beiden Händen aufgestützt begann er, langsam, zu sprechen.

"Wie du bereits weißt sind einige deiner Lehrer an mich herangetreten, um ihre Sorgen bezüglich deiner Leistungen vorzutragen." Lacerta nickte.

"Nun, ich dachte am Anfang, du hättest einfach nur Probleme, dich einzufinden. Leider musstet ich mit der Zeit erkennen, dass ich mich geirrt hatte." Er machte eine kurze Pause, als wolle er sicherstellen, dass sie ihn verstand.

"Als Vertrauensschüler bin ich nicht für die Noten der Schüler diese Hauses verantwortlich, aber ich komme nicht umhin, mir Sorgen zu machen, wenn derart große und Fächerübergreifende Lücken direkt im ersten Jahr auftauchen." War das ein Zähnebleckend oder nur ein gepresstes Lächeln? Die Slytherin konnte es nicht sagen.

"Ich kann auch nicht leugnen, dass du ein spezieller Fall bist, als Malfoy." Hieß das, dass er es versucht hatte zu leugnen? Und was genau bedeutete spezieller Fall? War das gut oder eher schlecht? Ein Gedanke schloss sicherem nächsten an, bis ihr der Kopf schwirrte.

"Lacerta, Hör mir bitte zu." Sie schluckte. Das konnte nichts gutes heißen.

"Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, wie wir das Problem am besten angehen, und die einzige Lösung die mir einfiel bedeutete für mich, ein Eingeständnis zu machen das mir nicht leicht fiel. Ich habe jemanden um einen Gefallen bitten müssen, dem ich nie einen schuldig sein wollte. Im Gegenzug verlange ich von dir, dass du zumindest deine Aufmerksamkeit für die Zeit opferst, während der ich mit dir rede."

"Verzeihung", Draco nickte scharf.

"Du wirst ab morgen Einzelunterricht in all den Fächern bekommen, in denen du hinterher hinkst, ich persönlich werde diesen beaufsichtigen. Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass du keine Nachmittäglichen Verpflichtungen hast?" Lacerta nickte, unnötiger Weise. Jeder wusste, dass Draco die Schüler seines Hauses genau kannte, ihre Verpflichtungen, Noten und Beziehungen untereinander.

"Sehr schön. Ich werde dich abholen, nach dem Mittagessen, um halb Zwei, vor der Großen Halle." Sie nickte, immer noch ein wenig geschockt. Nachhilfe, in allen Fächer- denn in welchem hinkte sie nicht hinterher? Welcher Professor würde so etwas auf sich nehmen?

"Darf ich fragen, wer sowas macht, also meinen den, ähm...Unterricht übernehmen wird? Welcher Professor...", nervös nestelte sie an ihrem blondem Haar herum, dem einzigen, was die mit dem älteren Jungen hinter dem wuchtigen Eichentisch gemeinsam hatte. Der nickte.

"Ja, natürlich. Um deine Frage zu beantworten, es wird kein Professor sein. Derjenige, den ich darum bat ist Harry Potter." Lacerta konnte nichts dagegen tun, ihr Mund machte sich selbständig und klappte auf. Hatte er Harry Potter gesagt? Der Harry Potter, der den dunklen Lord besiegt hatte? Ihr schwirrte der Kopf. Ein paar flüchtige Sichtungen in der großen Halle und der Vorfall am Morgen waren lang nicht genug, um ihn von einer Legende, dem Jungen aus den Geschichten, zu einer realen Person wie jede andere werden zu lassen. Er war Harry Potter!

"Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass du dich morgen mehr unter Kontrolle hast?" Draco Klang nicht amüsiert. Mit hoch rotem Kopf schloss sie ihren Mund und versprach Besserung.

"Gut, dann kannst du jetzt gehen." Hastig kam sie der Aufforderung nach. Als sie schon fast an der Tür war hielt sie die Stimme ihres Bruders noch einmal zurück.

"Und zu niemandem ein Wort über dieses Arrangement, Lacerta!"

"Ich verspreche es!" So schnell wie möglich wollte sie aus dem kleine Raum raus. Sie wollte zum Gemeinschaftsraum rennen, sich ihre Aufregung aus dem Herzen rennen, ihre Fassungslosigkeit, damit sie die Neutrale Maske aufsetzten konnte, die Draco verlangte. So tun konnte, als sei morgen nur ein Tag wie jeder andere. Mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht spurtete sie los.

~Harry~

Nachträglich war Harry sich nicht sicher, wie er es geschafft hatte, sein Frühstück in den Magen zu bekommen und es auch dort zu lassen. Seit gestern Abend schon flatterte es nervös in seinem Bauch. Als er Hermine von seinem unguten Gefühl erzählt hatte- denn besagtes Flattern war wirklich, wirklich unangenehm und hatte nicht einmal ansatzweise etwas mit den freundlichen, kleinen Schmetterlingen im Bauch zu tun, die sich früher in Chos Gegenwart materialisiert hatten; Wenn man im Tierreich bleiben wollte, dann würde Harry auf wütende Drachenweibchen tippen- hatte sie bloß gelacht und ihm gesagt, er solle sich nicht ins Hemd machen, er habe unter Umbrides Krötenaugen eine ganze Schar von Schülern unterrichtet, ohne dass es auch nur zu einem einzigen Zwischenfall der schmerzlichen Art kam, da würde er auch mit einer Malfoy fertig werden, die am Anfang lediglich Lumus erlernen wollte.

Harry hätte gern gesagt, dass nicht Lacerta es war, um die er sich sorgte, aber das würde bedeuten, dass er Schiss vor Malfoy, also Draco Malfoy, hatte und das war ausgeschlossen. In Harrys Büchern hatte sich die Frage, wer von ihnen beiden ein Schisser war schon im ersten Schuljahr geklärt, als das Frettchen kreischen davon rannte, während sie mit Hagrid im Verbotenen Wald ihre Strafe abarbeiten sollten.

Vielleicht wäre davonlaufen auch für Harry eine gute Idee gewesen, jetzt, wenn er so zurück dachte...

Der Punk jedenfalls war, dass er sich, bei Merlins Bart, nicht selbst so aus der Ruhe bringen sollte. Hermine hatte Recht, was sollte schon passieren? Er tat Malfoy einen Gefallen, der blonde würde sich schon zusammen reißen. Und wenn nicht, dann würde Harry ihm halt die Meinung geigen, wie sonst auch. Kein Grund für die Drachenweibchen in Sicht. Uh-uh, überhaupt keiner!

"...Harry..." Beim Klang seines Namens sah Harry von seinem armen Mittagessen auf. Er hatte nur eine einzige gefüllte Paprika auf seinem Teller, und die wurde eher von der Gabel zermatscht als gegessen.

Hermine begegnete seinem Blick als erste. Sie wirkte leicht amüsiert.

"Was? Sorry, Mine, ich war gerade mit meinen Gedanken woanders. Wiederholst du das noch einmal?" Hermines Lächeln war genau die richtige Mischung aus Nachsicht, Amüsement und Kapitulation im Angesicht seiner Schusseligkeit.

"Aber gerne doch, Harry. Ich habe Ron gerade gesagt, dass du mir versprochen hattest, nach dem Essen mit mir für Zauberkunde zu lernen, den Stoff des bisherigen Schuljahres noch einmal durch zu gehen." Ihre leicht hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und der eindringliche Blick waren nicht gerade diskret, aber Ron war auch nicht wirklich bekannt dafür, Dinge aufzuschnappen, die man ihm nicht direkt ins Gesicht sagte. Vor allem nicht, während er aß.

"Äh, ja, das stimmt, dafür wollten wir lernen." Harry unterdrückte den Impuls sich vor die Stirn zu schlagen. Er sollte nie, niemals einen Beruf ergreifen, der Schauspielerisches Talent erforderte. Hermines Blick sprach ebenfalls Bände: 'Warum zauberst du nicht gleich Neon Buchstabe herbei, die 'Lüge' über deinem Kopf tanzen?' Oder so in der Art...

Zu Harrys Glück arbeiteten die Schilde, die Ron's Gehirn vor allem schützten, was zwischenmenschliche Interaktionen betraf, derzeit auf Hochtouren. Sein Freund hört nur mit halbem Ohr zu, während er in seinem Quidditschheft blätterte.

"Mhm ja, viel Spaß!", nuschelte er.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen, während Harry feixend begann sein mittlerweile reichlich mitgenommenes Essen von seinem Elend zu erlösen. Vielleicht war das dumme geflatter auch nur ein Loch im Magen?

In dem Moment hob Hermine ihr Handgelenk, zeigt ihm die Uhr, deren Zeiger auf Viertel nach eins standen. 'So viel zu der Theorie', dachte Harry, während er den letzten, nun zentnerschweren Bissen runterschluckte und dann mit einem Seufzen aufstand.

"Ich geh schon mal vor, du kommst nach?", fragte er seine Freundin. Die nickte nur und schenkte ihm ein breites Grinsen, sowie dezente Daumen-hoch Zeichen.

Harry straffte seine Schultern und machte sich auf den Weg zu 'seinem' Raum.

Sein Herz verdoppelte seine Schläge und er fragte sich ernsthaft, warum er nicht einfach 'nein' gesagt hatte...

~Draco~

Anders als Harry hatte Draco direkt auf das Mittagessen verzichtet. Er hatte einem der Hauselfen befohlen, ihm ein Brötchen vom Frühstück zu belegen, das er in seinem Zimmer verspeist hatte.

Zwar war er zusammen mit seinen Mitschülern in die Große Halle gegangen, aber nur um sich bei seinen Freunden ziemlich glaubwürdig zu beschweren, welch unsinnige Arbeiten er gleich erledigen müsste. Pansy tätschelt ihm mitfühlend den Rücken, während Blaise die Augen verdrehte. Gutmütiger Spott war schon immer ihre Art sich zu unterhalten, Draco schätzte beide seiner unterschiedlicher Freunde.

Kurz nachdem Harry aus der Tür verschwunden war stand auch Draco auf, nicht ohne noch einmal dramatisch zu seufzten und eine bissige Bemerkung seines Freundes zu kassieren. Früher hätte er ihm die Zunge raus gestreckt, aber dafür waren sie zu alt, also zeigte er ihm nur die berühmte kalte Schulter und stolzierte zum Ausgang.

Viele der Slytherins sahen ihm beiläufig nach, aber die einzige, deren Blick er einfangen wollte sah ängstlich auf ihren Teller als er vorbei Schritt.

Bei Merlin, seine Schwester war schlimmer als Longbottom es ja war!

Draußen angekommen lehnte er lässig gegen die Wand und wartete darauf, dass Lacerta ihm folgen würde. Eine Gruppe Mädchen wank ihm kichernd zu. Draco erwiderte die Geste, jedoch nur Halbherzig. Seit er nun nicht nur Vertauensschüler sondern auch noch inoffizieller, aber unangefochtener Vorstand von Slytherin war bekam er oft solche Aufmerksamkeiten. Zu seinem Ärger hatte er bis her keinen Weg gefunden sein Desinteresses wirksam auszudrücken; zudem gebot es ihm seine neue Position ein Mindestmaß an Höflichkeit allen Schülern gegenüber zu behalten.

Die Minuten zogen sich zäh dahin und als endlich ein vertrauter blonder Haarschopf aus der Tür huschte war Draco schon kurz davor mitten im Gang ernsthaft aufbrausend zu werden. Jemand sollte dem Mädchen mal beibringen, dass man immer fünf Minuten zu früh zu einem Treffen auftauchte, nicht zwei Minuten zu spät! Mit Grimmiger Mine stieß er sich von der Wand ab und machte sich auf den Weg. Hinter ihm hörte er Lacertas Schuhe wie verrückt auf dem Boden klappern, aber er verlangsamte seinen Gang nicht und sie wagte auch nicht, ihn darum zu bitten. Tja, Pech für sie.

Ohne sich umzusehen bog er um die Ecke und dann die Treppe hoch, die gerade günstig stand. Lacerta hechtet ihm hinterher, allerdings machten ihre Schritte eine kurze Pause, als sie am Fuß der Treppe ankam. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Draco erkennen, wie sie sich am Geländer festhielt. Wütend presste er die Lippen zusammen. Auf wen genau er wütend war, wusste es nicht. Lacerta, seine Eltern, die dämliche Alte, die Lacerta bisher immer betüddelt hatte.

Alles was zählte war, dass seine Schwester Angst vor einer bescheuerten magischen Treppe hatte! In seinen ganzen Jahren hier hatte er noch Niemande, nichtmal die muggelgeborenen Schüler, dabei erwischt, dass sie sich am Geländer einer Treppe festhielten, als hätten sie Angst, diese würde sich aufbäumen und ihre Passagiere in die Tiefe schmeißen. Das war 'lächerlich'!

Am Ziel angekommen verpasste Draco der Tür einen kräftigen Schwung, sodass diese gegen die Wand krachte. Er könnte schwören, dass Harry mit den Augen rollte, aber Potter hatte noch nie ein ausgeprägtes Gespür für- vollkommen angemessene- Dramatik besessen und schlurfe durch Hogwarts Flure als sei er Dumbledores Großvater, wenn er etwas für überzogen hielt, dann war es gerade recht für Draco. Außerdem war der Slytherin gerade in der Stimmung Türen zu knallen. Er war auch in der Stimmung, sündhaft teure Vasen auf den Boden zu schmeißen oder alles zu verfluchen, was sich bewegte. Leider war er keine dreizehn mehr, ein solches Verhalten hätte ihn nur noch mehr in Schwierigkeiten gebrach.

"Wie wundervoll, Potter. Du hast wirklich Talent dafür, dir solch enge Besenkammern einzurichtenden. Spricht da die Erfahrung aus dir? Hast wohl bei deinen Freunden den Weasleys gelernt, wie?", Süfisant grinsend Schritt Draco in den Raum.

Statt mit Porzellan konnte genau so gut auch mit Worten und Zynismus um sich schmeißen. Diese zerbrachen zwar nicht mit einem so befriedigenden Scheppern, konnten aber genauso wohlkühlende Effekte auf sein überhitztes Gemüt haben.

'Wie konnten sie es wagen, Lacerta so etwas an zutun! Sie ist eine Malfoy, verdammt noch mal, eine Malfoy!', schrie eine wütende Stimme in seinem Kopf, die gleiche, die gern den nächst besten Tisch umgetreten hätte.

"Wie nett, ich bin bereit dir zu helfen und du wirfst mit Beleidigungen um dich, noch bevor du auch nur mit beiden Füßen über die Schwelle getreten bist."

(»Lacertas Füße die kurz stolpern, bevor sie die magische Treppe betreten«)

"Wieso, Potter. Ich dachte ich mach dir ein Kompliment. Du scheinst dich bei den Rotschöpfen doch so wohl zu fühlen...sag bloß, die Einrichtung alla Fifth- Hand ist dem Retter der magischen Welt nun nicht mehr gut genug?"

"Findest du wirklich, das ist nötig? Ich dachte, wir wären aus einem anderen Grund hier als uns Beleidigungen an den Kopf zu werfen, ich dachte du bist über so etwas hinaus?", fragte Harry. In dem Moment in dem Draco aufsah verschwanden die Bilder seiner verkorksten Schwester für einen Moment aus seinem Kopf. Alles was er sah, waren diese vorwurfsvollen grünen Augen und die Enttäuschung in ihnen.

'Nicht mehr dreizehn, wie?', fragte Draco sich selbst. Sein Verhalten war wohl wirklich kindisch, wenn selbst Potter ihn zu Benehmen aufforderte...

Schnell bügelte er die Falte zwischen seinen Brauen aus und lehnte sich leicht zurück, gab seiner Haltung eine offenere, versöhnliche Note.

"Du hast recht, das war unangebracht, entschuldige bitte, ich hätte meinen Frust nicht an dir auslassen sollen."

Nun blickten die grünen Augen überrascht, fast schockiert.

"Was? Dachtest du etwa, ich würde an den Worten ersticken? Merlin, Potter, ich habe es doch auch überlebt, dich um Hilfe zu bitten! Das Tat meinem Stolz viel mehr weh, glaub mit." Harry schmunzelt verhalten.

"Ich war kurz versucht zu denken, ich hätte mich in dir getäuscht." Draco hätte gern verlang zu wissen, was Harry damit meint, aber etwas zu verlangen, das war eine Sache die der Draco von vor vier Jahren getan hätte. Heute war er kein verzogenes Kind mehr, er konnte nicht nach einer Antwort verlangen, nur um eine bitten. Zum einen aber war bitten etwas, was ihm auch heut noch missfiel, zum anderen war die Gefahr bei Bitten, dass der andere selbst entscheiden konnte, ob er der Forderung nach ging, oder nicht- und diese blöße wollte Draco sich nicht geben.

Früher war definitiv einfacher...

~ Harry~

Harry richtete seinen Blick unterdessen zu dem Mädchen hinter Draco. "Hallo, Lacerta", grüßte er. Anstatt zu Antworten verkrampfte sie wie unter einem Klammerfluch, bevor sie, nach einem eisigen Blick ihres Bruders, ein 'Hallo, Mister Potter' heraus würgte.

"Uhm, du kannst Harry sagen, okay?" Lacerta schaute nur wie ein verschrecktes Kaninchen aus der Wäsche, nickte aber zaghaft. Augenrollend drehte Draco sich zu ihr um.

"Komm her, Lacerta. In der Tür herum zu lungern ist unhöflich. Außerdem kann uns jeder sehen, wenn du sie derart offen hältst." Da war ein Vorwurf in der Stimme und etwas anderes, was Harry nicht gleich identifizieren konnte. Malfoys Haltung zeigte Gereiztheit und Ungeduld, es war jedoch auch etwas wie Traurigkeit in dem kraftlosen Schwung seiner Hand zu lesen, die schwammige Gesten ausführte während er sprach. Er kam nicht umhin neugierig zu werden. Er wollte wissen, was Lacertas Platz im Geflecht aus Tradition, Stolz und Intrigen war, welches die Malfoys so kunstvoll gespannt hatten. Wie passte ein verschrecktes Mädchen mit riesigen Augen in das kalte Manor? Wie erklärte man den Respekt eines Kindes vor dem 'Feind' ihrer Eltern? Denn Harry war sich sicher, er löste keine Angst in ihr aus, nicht Angst wie man sie vor Feinden hat zumindest.

Vielleicht würde er die Antwort bekommen, irgendwann, wenn Lacerta ihm mehr vertraute- oder Draco meinte ihm mehr zuschulden. Harry zweifelte nicht, dass der andere, sollte Harry Unterricht wirklich erfolg haben, das Bedürfnis verspüren würde eine Gegenleistung zu bringen. Vielleicht bestände diese aus Antworten?

"Wollt ihr euch setzten?" Harry hatte extra die alten Tische und Stühle an die eine Seite des Raumes geschoben, damit sie in der Mitte Platz hatten. Drei Stühle, zu recht bequemen Sesseln umgewandelt, standen sich nahe der Fensterfront gegenüber. Das Buch mit dem Stoff der ersten Klasse hatte er sich gestern noch von Hermine ausgeliehen und die ersten Kapitel überflogen. Da aber nur langweilige Theorie und bekannte Sprüche in wenigen Detail in diesem standen hatte er sich entschieden es erst gar nicht mit hinunter zu nehmen. Was hilfreich gewesen wäre, das wäre ein Buch über Unterrichtsmethoden gewesen, denn so wie in der DA würde Harry hier nicht unterrichten können, dazu war Lacertas Problem zu verschieden von dem seiner Klassenkameraden.

Draco ging selbstsicher zu einem der Sessel, Lacerta folgte ihm wie ein Schatten. Harry ließ sich in dem letzten Freien fallen, drehte seinen Oberkörper zu Lacerta. Er wusste nicht, ob Draco ihr Sicherheit gab oder sie ihr nahm. Auf der einen Seite schien sie ihm gern zu folgen und blickte immer wieder schüchtern zu ihm, auf der anderen Siete aber zuckte sie immer zusammen, richtete er das Wort an sie. Die beiden Schienen nicht sehr vertraut miteinander, so viel war klar.

Am besten wäre es, entschied Harry, sich auf das Mädchen selbst zu konzentrieren und den Giftspucker erst einmal außen vor zu lassen.

"Dein Bruder", warum zuckte sie bei den Worten zusammen? "Hat mich gebeten, dir ein wenig auf die Sprünge zu helfen was den Unterricht betrifft, ist das okay für dich?" Überrascht sah Lacerta ihn an, während Draco ein ebenfalls überraschtes, aber freundliches Schnauben verlauten ließ. Erneut blendete der Gryffindor ihn absichtlich aus und sah seiner Schülerin um so genauer in die Augen.

"Wenn ich dir helfen soll, dann geht das nur, wenn du meine Hilfe auch willst, sonst werden wir nur aneinander vorbei arbeiten, daher die Frage." Lacerta knibbelte an ihrer Nagelhaut und schielte zum älteren Malfoy, der jedoch betont passiv blickte, offensichtlich nicht gewillt, ihr bei der Antwort zu helfen. Ihr Oberköper blähte sich leicht auf, so tief anatmete sie ein.

"Ja, ich will sehr gern, dass sie mir helfen." Harry versuchte ihr möglichst aufmuntern zu zu Lächeln. Sie für so eine einfache Antwort zu loben wäre lächerlich, aber sein Herz zog sich zusammen, bei der deutlichen Überwindung, die sie empfunden hatte.

"Schön. Dann sag mir doch am besten gleich, wo du die meisten Probleme hast. Welches Fach liegt dir am wenigsten."

"Flugunterricht. Ich mag die Besen nicht, auch nicht die Höhe oder das Spiel, was die anderen immer spielen wollen." Redete sie über Quidditsch? Und was hieß, dass sie die Besen nicht mochte? Immerhin waren Flugbesen nur Objekte, keine Personen.

"Naja, wenn du nicht fliegen möchtest, dann ist das okay, du musst es ja nicht tun. Meine Freundin Hermine fliegt auch nicht gern, das ist wohl Geschmacksache. Was ich eigentlich meinte sind die richtigen Fächer, die du bist zu deinem Abschluss belegen musst."

Dieses Mal überlegte Lacerta länger, bevor sie antwortete.

"Vielleicht Kräuterkunde? Alle Pflanzen hassen mich, die Tiere von Professor Hagrid aber auch und die sind noch viel grusliger. Ich verstehe nicht ein Wort in Verwandlung und dann habe ich noch Angst vor...Zaubertränke, der Professor ist wirklich...Angsteinflößend und gar nicht nett und dann ist da noch..."

"Okay, okay." Unterbrach Harry ihren Wortschwall, während er die Hände beruhigend vor ihr ausbreitete. "Welches Fach magst du denn?"

"Ich mag Astronomie. Es ist zwar immer erst um Mitternacht und ich bin dann schon müde, aber wenn wir durch die Teleskope ins Weltall schauen, dann...es ist wunderschön!" Das Glitzern in ihren Augen wertete Harry mal positiv.

"Es ist das einzige Fach, dessen Lehrer sich noch nicht bei mir gemeldet hat." Fügte Draco hinzu. Harry war sicher, er meinte es wirklich nicht böse, aber Lacerta zog trotzdem die Schultern hoch, wie um sich zwischen ihnen zu verstecken.

"Das ist gut, Astronomie wäre auch schwer, hier zu lernen, ich will dich nicht nachts aus dem Bett holen, vor allem da es unklug wäre die Sperrstunde zu missachten, selbst mit einem Vertrauensschüler an der Seite- Filch ist dieses Jahr besonders hartnäckig!" Harry erlaubte sich ein kleines Grinsen. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass Filch und seine verdammte Flohschleuder keine Chance gegen den Tarnumhang haben würde, aber der blieb weiter sein Geheimniss.

"Wie sieht es aus mit Zauberkunst? Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste oder Geschichte der Zauberei?"

"Zauberkunst kann ich nicht, ich mag die dunklen Künste nicht, die sind schrecklich, schon allein von ihnen zu hören. In Geschichte wurde ich letztes Mal rausgeworfen, weil ich eingeschlafen bin."

Allmählich begann Harry Draco zu verstehen. Immer mehr wurde ihm klar, worauf er sich da eigentlich eingelassen hatte.

Es war ja schon einmal gut, dass sie den Dunklen Künsten nicht zugetan war, aber Angst davor zu haben? Was für "dunkle Künste" lernte man im ersten Jahr denn schon kennen? Und beim Schlafen erwischt- in Geschichte?! Hermine war die einzige Schülerin die Harry kannte, die in dem Fach nicht schlief und nie war jemand dabei erwischt worden. Hatte Lacerta zusätzlich zu ihrem fehlenden...Talent auch noch solches Unglück? Die kleine Tat ihm wirklich leid. Hilfesuchend sah er zu Draco. Der blonde legte den Kopf schief, als wolle er sagen: was schaust du mich an? Sie ist jetzt dein Problem!

"Es wäre nicht klug, wenn wir alle Fächer jeden Tag und auf einmal nachholen, du kannst unmöglich fünf Stunden am Tag hier mit mir lernen. Ich habe auch nicht so viel Zeit, immerhin sollen diese Treffen ja unter uns drein bleiben..." In seinen Augenwinkeln sah er Draco nicken.

"Flugunterricht können wir vergessen, den brauchst du nach diesem Jahr eh nicht mehr. Kräuterkunde auch. Ich kann dir die Pflanzen nicht hier hoch bringen, das würde auffallen, zudem will ich nicht, dass du dir noch eine Vergiftung oder so zuziehst, vielleicht ein wenig Theorie? Dann bleiben noch Verwandlung, Zauberkunst, Zaubertränke und Verteidigung. Geschichte...Schlaf ein wenig unauffälliger, am besten in der letzten Reihe und wähl es später ab." Bei Harrys letzter Aussage lachte Draco leise auf, schien aber nichts gegen den Ratschlag einzuwenden zu haben.

Wie wäre es, wenn wir immer ein Fach pro Tag machen, von Montag bis Donnerstag, den Freitag und Samstag nichts und Sonntag noch einmal alles wiederholen?"

Lacerta blickte zu Draco, der nur unbestimmt mit der Hand wedelte und ein "Er redet mit dir, Lacerta, antworte bitte", murrte.

"Wenn sie das so machen möchten?", nuschelte sie. Es war zwar eher eine Frage, aber Harry entschied, dass man das gelten lassen konnte. Gut.

"Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, dann würde ich gern heute schon abfangen."

Da Harry ihr immer noch fest in die Augen sah konnte Lacerta den Funken Unsicherheit und Angst nicht verstecken, der durch ihre Augen huschte als er den Vorschlag machte. Dennoch nickte sie tapfer.

"Ich würde dir gern ein oder zwei Sprüche beibringen, die dir in den nächsten Tagen weiterhelfen. Der eine wäre Reparo der andere Finite Incartatem. Kennst du einen der beiden?" Wie nicht anders erwartet schüttelte Lacerta den Kopf.

Geduldig begann Harry zu erklären.

"Reparo, gesprochen reh-PAH-roh, benutzt man um zerbrochene Objekte wieder heil zu machen. Es ist verboten, ihn an lebenden Objekten zu verwenden und auch wirklich keine gute Idee. Wenn du dich verletzt hast, dann solltest du unbedingt zu Madamme Pomfrey gehen. Je besser du wirst, desto leichter wird es dir fallen ihn zu verwenden. Aber egal wie gut du bist, Zauberstäben oder andere magische Objekte größer Stärke lassen sich damit nicht reparieren. Okay?" Lacerta nickte. Sie sah sehr konzentriert aus.

"Finite Incartatem wird benutzt, um Sprüche aufzuheben, zum Beispiel einfache Flüche. Es erfordert Konzentration und Übung, es kann sein, dass du den Effekt eines Fluches nicht aufheben, sondern nur abmildern kannst, wenn der Zauberer der dich mit ihm belegt hat Stärker oder geübter war. Gesprochen wir er fi-NEE-tay in-can-TAH-tem."

Harry stand langsam auf und ging zu einem kleinen Tischchen hinüber das er vorher extra dort positioniert hatte. Darauf befand sich eine ganz normale Schreibfeder. Ein wenig umständlich war es zwar schon ihn zu tragen, doch etwas sagte Harry, dass er alles mit Lacerta sehr langsam angehen musste, in ihrer Gegenwart nicht einfach jede Aufgabe mit Magie lösen konnte.

Als der Tisch zwischen ihnen stand bewegten Harry und Lacerta ihre Sessel so, dass sie sich am Tisch gegenüber saß, Draco zu ihrer Seite.

Vorsichtig nahm Harry die Feder und brach sie durch. Lacerta blinzelte überrascht.

"Wir werden diese Feder benutzen, um den Reparo zu üben", erklärte Harry. Dann zeigte er die nötige Bewegung und sprach dazu die korrekte Betonung besonders deutlich. Das ganze wiederholte er noch zwei mal, wobei die letzte Demonstration zugleich auch ein effektiver Spruch war. Wie von unsichtbaren Händen gezogen hakten sich die fransigen Bruchkanten der Feder wieder zusammen, schlossen jeden Riss, bis sie wieder makellos war. Zur Demonstration pickte er sie auf und schwenkte sie leicht vor Lacertas blasser Nase. Sie sah ein wenig bewundernd auf den glatten Kiel, dann nickte sie langsam den Kopf, sie verstand.

Erstaunt beobachtet Harry ihre Gesichtszüge. Wie schaffte sie es, für so einen einfachen Trick noch Bewunderung zu empfinden? Seine Erinnerungen an sein erstes Schuljahr waren noch gut genug um zu wissen, dass auch er und all die anderen neuen ob der Wunder Hogwarts gestaunt hatte, zum Beispiel über die verzauberte Decke der großen Halle. Und Magie war noch lange Phantastisch geblieben. Doch jene, von denen er wusste, dass sie Zauberer als Eltern hatten waren meist bedeutend abgeklärter gegenüber den Dingen die sie im Unterricht behandelt hatten. Die selben Dinge hatte sie ihre Eltern unzählige Male vollbringen sehen, waren damit aufgewachsen.

Draco war beinah arrogant mit der Magie umgegangen, als würde sie ihm gehören, niemandem sonst. Warum war Lacerta so anders? Warum konnte sie noch staunen?

Peinlich berührt stellte Harry fest, dass er und Lacerta schon eine ganze Minute oder mehr vor der Feder saßen, ohne das einer von beiden etwas getan hätte.

Er räusperte sich um die unangenehme Stille zu verjagen. "So, gut. Möchtest du es einmal probieren?"

Die weit aufgerissenen Augen sahen fast schon Rehgleich und überproportional groß aus in ihrem schmalen Gesicht.

Nervös zupfte sie mit den Zähnen an ihrer Unterlippe, wofür sie sich einen Bösen Blick von Draco einfing. Nichts davon mitbekommend tapte sie mit den Füßen auf den Boden, während sie vorsichtig nickte, sie wollte es versuchen. 'Gut', dachte Harry und versuchte möglichst aufmunternd zu nicken. Er zerbrach die eben wieder reparierte Feder erneut und legte sie vor Lacerta auf den Tisch.

"Du kennst die Worte, oder? Die Betonung?", fragte Harry. Seine Stimme hatte einen warmen und geduldigen Ton, den Draco nie erwartet hätte, nicht wenn er mit einer Malfoy sprach. Wiederum war Lacerta aber auch nur dem Namen nach eine Malfoy, außerdem hatte sie nicht die gleiche, unliebsame Vorgeschichte mit Gryffindors Goldjungen, die er gehabt hatte.

Harry war, so sehr es Draco auch immer auf die Nerven gefallen war, ein guter Mensch, einer von erschreckend wenigen. Er konnte differenzieren und helfen, wenn jemand seine Hilfe brauchte. Er kalkulierte nicht.

Unterdessen nickte Lacerta. "Reh-PAH-roh", flüsterte sie, Zustimmung heischend zu dem schwarzhaarigen aufsehend. Der nickte erneut "Genau. Also dann..." Er machte eine auffordernde Geste in Richtung der kaputten Feder.

Und schon war die kurze Sicherheit aus ihrem Blick verschwunden. Sie sah aus, als würde sie nicht wissen, was zu tun war. Die Hände auf dem Stoß ineinander gefaltet starrte sie auf das Problem. Sie wirkte, als wolle sie allein mit der Macht ihrer Gedanken eine Reparatur herbei zu zwingen. Das würde nur nicht funktionieren.

"Dein Zauberstab, Lacerta", erinnerte Harry Lacerta sanft. Ertappt begann sie in ihrem Umhang zu fischen. Die steile Falte zwischen Dracos Brauen bemerkte nur Harry, Lacerta war zu beschäftigt damit ihre Innentaschen zu durchsuchen. Nach ein wenig hektischem Gefummel hielt sie endlich den Stab in ihrer Hand. Er war aus überraschend hellem Holz gefertigt und wirkte sorgfältig poliert. Trotzdem wirkte der Griff der Slytherin eher so, als würde sie eine Schlange halten, eine giftige, die sie in nächster Zeit beißen könnte.

Harry entschied, sie es zuerst versuchen zu lassen, vielleicht würde er ja überrascht werden? Lacerta zog tief die Luft ein. Im Nachhinein konnte Harry nicht sagen, wo sie die ganze Luft ließ, denn das, was aus ihrem Mund kam war kaum mehr als ein unverständliches murmeln. Ihr Zauberstab machte eine undefinierbare Bewegung, die eher kontraproduktiv war, als würde sie um ihren Halt um ihn kämpfen müssen.

Das Resultat war unübersehbar. Statt sich zusammen zu fügen kräuselten sich die Fransigen enden und ein Gestank nach verschmortem erfüllte die Luft zwischen ihnen.

"Ähm, ja. Das, war ein wenig undeutlich. Du musst klar und deutlich sprechen, wie bei der Benutzung von Flohpulver." Lacerta zog den Kopf ein.

"Ich mag kein Flohpulver, ich bin mit dem Taxi zum Bahnhof gefahren."

Dracos Knöchel wurden weiß unter seinem festen Griff um die Tischkante, Harry fürchtete schon, das alte Holz würde nachgeben. Auch Harry wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte.

Er selbst war ja kein Fan von den meisten Magischen Transportmitteln. Wieso die Malfoys aber dem Wunsch ihrer Tochter auf dem Muggel weg zu Reisen nachkommen zu würde, dass konnte er sich nicht erklären.

"...Okay. Jedenfalls musst du sicher und deutlich sprechen, sonst kannst du deinen Willen nicht genug kanalisieren." Und aufhören, ihren Zauberstab als Feind anzusehen. Aber man korrigierte Immer einen Fehler nach dem anderen, also schwieg er sich über diesen Teil aus.

Lacerta blickte zwar immer noch zweifelnd auf die Feder, aber sie sammelten erneut ihrem Mut zusammen, bevor sie ihre Hand in Richtung Feder lenkte und sprach erneut den Zauber. Diesmal kam überhaupt keine Veränderung aus der Aktion hervor, doch das war ja auch ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung, oder? Zumindest ging der Zauber nicht mehr in genau die entgegen gesetzte Richtung dessen, was erreicht werden sollte.

Harry korrigierte Schritt für Schritt die Haltung ihres Zauberstabes und ihre Aussprache. Ironischer Weise bekam sie beide Dinge getrennt hin, zusammen jedoch nicht. Sobald es Ernst wurde und sie Magie wirken solle versagten ihr die Nerven, oder was auch immer es war. Und jedes Mal wurde die Falte auf Dracos Stirn tiefer, bis regelrechte Gewitterwolken über sein blasses Gesicht tanzten. Seine sowieso schon Sturm versprechenden Augen versetzten Harry direkt auf den Astronomie Turm, ließen ihn das Donner-grollen in den Vibrationen unter seinen Füßen spürten und die statisch aufgeladene, allein von Blitzen erhellte Nachtluft fühlen. Er meinte sogar, das Ozon in der Luft riechen zu können.

Kopfschütteln versuchte er sich zurück in den immer noch recht stickigen Raum zu denken in dem er wusste, dass er saß. Es wäre unendlich peinlich, bei seinen Gedanken erwischt zu werden. Er war hier, um Lacerta zu helfen, das Mädchen hatte es sich verdient, dass er ihr seine volle Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

Gerade versuchte sie erneut ihren Spruch zu sagen. Ihre Zauberstab Hand machte eine nichts sagende Bewegung die ein wenig an die Zeichentrick Figuren im Fernsehen erinnert, wenn sie versuchten eine angreifende Krabbe von ihren Finger zu schütteln. So würde das nichts werden.

"Lacerta", lenkte er die Aufmerksamkeit es Mädchens auf sich. "Schau mal, du darfst nicht nur herum wedeln, wie es dir gerade in den Sinn kommt, okay? Ich hatte dir die richtige Bewegung gezeigt, oder?" Sie nickte kurz und er fuhr fort "Es ist wichtig, alle Teile eines Zaubers auf einander abzustimmen. Stell es dir vor, wie einen Code, bestehend aus Bewegung, Formel und Willen. Wenn eine der Komponenten nicht ganz richtig ist, dann weiß deine Magie nicht, was sie machen soll. Entweder interpretiert sie den 'Code' falsch und tut etwas, was du so nicht tun wolltest, oder sie ist so verwirrt, dass sich überhaupt nichts tut." Hermine, da war Harry sich sicher, würde zu dieser vereinfachten Theorie wohl einiges zu sagen haben, aber Hermine war nicht da und Draco verdrehte lediglich seine Unwetter-Augen. Vielleicht hätte er gern etwas gesagt, doch so wie er die Lippen aufeinander presste konnte es nichts nettes sein, was ihm durch die Lippen schlüpfen wollte, er selbst wusste es wohl besser, als Lacerta mit seinen spitzen Kommentaren noch mehr aus dem Takt zu bringen. Soweit das noch möglich war...

"Pass auf, ich werde deinen Zauberstab führen und du konzentrierst dich einfach darauf, die Beschwörung richtig zu sagen und den nötigen Willen dahinter zu bringen, in Ordnung?"

"Ja", hauchte sie, ehrlich erleichtert wirkend. Sie an, dachte Harry, eine Malfoy die sich gern helfen lässt. Wie konnte die Slytherin nur so anders werden als ihr Bruder und ihr Eltern?

Noch im grübel erhob er sich langsam und trat hinter seine Schülerin. Vorsichtig schloss er seine Finger um ihren Stab. Seine Hände überdeckten Lacertas Kleinere. Der Kontrast war interessant, befand Harry. Seine Bräune so dicht neben Lacertas fast weißer Haut. Außerdem war ihre Hand schmal und mädchenhaft, währen seine eignen Finger schon kleine Narben und dünne Flächen Hornhaut vom vielen Quidditsch zierten. Der Kontakt schien Lacerta ein wenig zusammen zucken zu lassen. Ihr Kopf blieb aber auf gleicher Höhe und sie lehnte sich auch nicht von Harry weg, was er als Zeichen des Vertrauens wertete.

"Wenn du bereit bist, dann Versuch es noch einmal. Lass deine Hand einfach locker, ich werde dich führen, okay?" Lacerta nickte Entschlossenheit bemühte sich, ihre krampfenden Finger zu lockern. In Erwartung des kommenden hielt Harry den Atem an. Lacerta sprach den Spruch. Er verpasste den richtigen Zeitpunkt für seine Bewegung knapp, aber stark genug, um es zu vermasseln. Fast anklagend zitterten die Federborsten. Harry zog eine Grimmasse und verfluchte sich selbst. Das war gar nicht so einfach.

"Sorry, Lacerta, das war mein Fehler. Lass es uns gleich noch einmal probieren, in Ordnung?" Natürlich war sie einverstanden und sie versuchten es noch einmal. Und noch einmal und dann wieder. Erst beim Fünften mal war Harry sich sicher, genau den richtigen Moment abgepasst zu haben um die Kreiselnde Bewegung die zum Reparo gehörte auszuführen. Zu seinem Ärgernis war das Ergebnis gleichbleibend ausbleibend.

Vermutlich ist sie doch ein Squibb, lästere es in seinem Kopf.

'Nein, das kann es nicht sein. Dann hätte sie niemals ihren Hogwartsbrief bekommen. Außerdem haben ihre Sprüche Auswirkungen, nur nicht die beabsichtigten.'

Nachdenklich kratzte er sich am Kopf. Die Lösung war theoretisch simpel. Der Spruch war klar und deutlich aufgesagt und auch die Bewegung passte sowohl Zeitlich als auch vom Ablauf. Es konnte nur noch an Lacertas Willen liegen. Entweder sie wollte es überhaupt nicht oder sie wollte das falsche. Vielleicht auch beides.

"So wird das nichts", bestimmte er. Mit zwei schnellen Schritten kehrte der Griffindor auf seinen Platz zurück und versuchte Augenkontakt zu seiner Gegenüber auf zu bauen.

"Lacerta, ich hatte gesagt, dass du es wollen musst, oder?" Sie nickte schüchtern, den Blick auf den Tisch gesenkt.

"Sieh mich an, bitte." Obwohl seine Stimme betont sanft geklungen hatte riss sie den Kopf hoch, wie auf einen Befehl hin, die Augen riesengroß und ängstlich.

"Hast du Angst vor irgendetwas? Davor, dass etwas schief geht vielleicht?" Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus.

"Nein, ich habe keine Angst. Ich weiß, dass Sie aufpassen, dass nichts böses geschieht. Und ich will es auch, wirklich! Ich kann nur nicht, es ist, als würde ich...als wäre etwas falsch, in mir drin. Etwas, was alles taub und nutzlos macht."

Bei den Worten Platzte Draco entgültig der Kragen. "Wie bitte?!", fuhr er hoch. "Was soll denn der Drachenmist heißen?! Mir deinem Inneren ist nichts verkehrt! Das einzige, was nicht funktioniert ist dein Kopf!"

"Draco!" Herrschte Harry dazwischen, erschrocken von der Bitterkeit, die so unerwartet auf sei beid niederprasselte.

"Halt die Klappe, Potter! Ich weiß, du versuchst hier eine Atmosphäre des Vertrauens aufzubauen, oder irgend so einen sentimentalen scheiß halt, aber das klapp ja anscheinend auch nicht, also warum nicht endlich einmal die Rosa Brille absetzten? Selbst du musst zugeben, dass das absoluter Scheiß ist, was sie da redet!"

"Hör auf damit, Draco! Du bist irrational." Harry versuchte mit allen Mittel ruhig zu bleiben.

"Irrational?" Zischte Draco. "Ich bin nicht irrational, nur nicht bescheuert! Wir wissen doch beide, was das Problem ist! Mein Schwesterlein hier hat schiss davor, ihren Zauberstab zu benutzen! Sie macht sich ja schon in den Umhang, wenn sie eine verfluchte Treppe benutzen soll! Es ist ja nicht ihre Schuld, dass sie nicht ganz richtig in der Birne ist, aber das war's, bis hier hin und nicht weiter, ich kann mir den Unsinn einfach nicht mehr geben!" Wütend sprang Draco auf und stürmte aus dem Raum. Mit einem lauten Krachen fiel die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss. Lacerta zuckte derartig zusammen, dass Harry fürchtete sie würde mitsamt ihres Stuhls umkippen.

Fassungslos starrte Harry dorthin, wo der letze Fetzen Umhang durch die Tür verschwunden war. So eine Reaktion hatte er nicht erwartete. Draco war schon immer mit einem winzigen Geduldsfaden ausgestattet, ja, aber Harry hatte auch gedacht, dass er seinen Jähzorn über die Jahre verloren hatte, das ihm etwas an Lacerta lag, wenn er für sie sogar über seinen eigenen Schatten sprang. Ihm musste klar sein, dass er seiner Schwester mit seinen Worten wehgetan hatte, Draco war eine aufmerksame Person, jemand der die weichen Stellen anderer kannte. Was von dem, was Lacerta gesagt hatte, hatte ihn derart wütend gemacht? Harry wusste die Antwort nicht, würde sie wohl allein auch nicht bekommen. Was in dem verquersten Kopf eines Malfoy vorging, konnten wohl nur diese selbst beantworten.

Einmal atmete er tief durch, bevor er sich zu Lacerta drehte.

"Was er gesagt hat, war gemein und ungerecht, das weißt du, oder?" Nein, sie wusste es nicht. Nicht, wenn dieTränen derart in ihren Augen glitzerten und ihr Körper wie vor Kälte geschüttelt war. Dieser verfluchte Bastard!

"Lacerta, ich bin sicher, es gibt einen Grund dafür, warum er solche Dinge sagt, aber der Grund bist sicher nicht du. Wenn du verwirrt bist, dann ist das okay, ich meine, die Hälfte der Zeit habe ich auch die Hilfe meiner Freundin Hermine gebraucht, um zu entschlüsseln, was durch meinen eigenen Kopf geht." Der Versuch sie aufzuheitern gelang nicht wirklich, dicke Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augenwinkeln. Harry war nicht gut darin, sich um weinende Mädchen zu kümmern. Er kam ja kaum mit zufriedenen klar!

"Ich verspreche dir, was auch immer es ist, was dich...blockiert, wir finden eine Lösung, okay? Jetzt muss ich mich erst einmal um etwas anderes Klarstellen, aber morgen werde ich wieder zur gleichen Zeit hier sein und wir können weiter üben, ja?"

Ein zartes nicken, begleitet von leisen Schluchzern, war Antwort genug- fürs erste. Harry war sicher, Lacerta würde ihn nicht sitzen lassen.

Als er den Raum verließ fragte er sich kurz, ob er Draco hinterher oder vor seiner Schwester und deren Tränen davon rannte.

Draco war ohne Umwege in den Astronomie Turm marschiert. Es war windig und verdammt kalt hier oben, niemand würde dort sein.

Im Gang hatte er sich noch beherrschen können. Er wollte nicht, dass die anderen Schüler ihn derart aufgelöst sahen, er hatte einen Ruf zu verlieren. Nicht auszudenken, welchen Unsinn man sich zuflüstern würde, sollten sie ihn so sehen, wie er sich im Inneren fühlte.

Sobald er allerdings die letzte Stufe erklommen hatte, riss er sich die metaphorische Maske vom Gesicht und schrie seine Frustration hinaus. Eine auf der Brüstung sitzende Eule sah ihn verdutzt an.

"Was willst du?!", fauchte er das Tier an, welches darauf seinen Gefiederten Allerwertesten in Dracos Richtung streckte und sich elegant in die Tiefe fallen ließ.

Mit einem erneuten Aufschrei feuerte einen Fluch nach dem anderen auf die Mauern. Das einzige was sich Tat waren ein paar Wolken von längst zu Staub verfallendem Mörtel, der sich fast schon faul in die Luft erhob.

Frustriert tatstete er seine Taschen ab, hektisch auf der Suche nach etwas, das er gegen die Wand werfen konnte, an dem er seine Wut auslassen konnte. Das einzige was er fand, befand sich nicht in seiner Tasche sondern an seiner Hand. Mit kindischer Befriedigung sah er dem Malfoy Familienring dabei zu, wie er über die Brüstung trudelte und in der Dämmerung nahe des Bodens verschwand. Ein winziger Punkt Gold, der mit einem letzten Aufblitzen erlosch. Hysterisches Lachen blubberte seine Kehle hoch.

'Merlin, bin ich am Ende', dache er bei sich, bevor er sich rückwärts an der niedrigen Steinmauer hinabsinken ließe. Sein Kopf fühlte sich leicht und blubberig an. Im Namen aller Zaubertränke dieser Welt, blubberig war noch noch nicht einmal ein Wort! Vielleicht sollte er seinem hübschen Ring- naja, mehr oder eher wenig hübsch, wenn er ehrlich war- hinterherspringen. Was seine Mutter wohl dazu sagen würde? Lacerta als Erbin, das konnte ja was werden.

Erst als jemand sich räusperte hob er den Kopf zwischen seinen angewinkelten Beinen hervor und sah auf. Im Eingang stand, wie auch sonst, Harry Potter. Wenn das mit seinem Glück so weiter ging, würde Draco in spätestens zehn Minuten einen wirklich starken Feuerwhiskey brauchen.

"Was möchtest du, Potter?" die Frage Klang hohl, so als frage der Slytherin nur, um ihn danach möglichst schnell abspeisen zu können. Schade nur, dass Harry davon mittlerweile genug hatte.

"Ich sehe, du hast dich einbekommen?" Draco schwieg, lehnte seinen blonden Schopf an die Steinmauer und blickte rauf in den Himmel. Weiße Wolken stiegen auf wann immer er ausatmete. Es war wirklich verdammt kalt.

"Warum hast du das gerade gesagt? Ich dachte, du willst Lacerta unterstützen? Ehrlich gesagt kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass es etwas gibt, was sie mehr runterzieht, als der Mist, den du gerade gesagt hast." Anklagend trat er einen Schritt auf die Plattform.

"Sie weint", fügte er dann nach ein paar Sekunden noch hinzu, mit dem unbestimmten Gefühl, dass das wichtig war.

Draco reagierte indem er seinen Hinterkopf langsam aber rhythmisch gegen die Wand schlug.

"Bekomme ich eine Antwort?" Draco blickte zu Harry, sein dämliches ironisches Lächeln auf den Lippen. Aber es war auch vor allem ein Trauriges Lächeln, etwas, was Harrys eigenen Zorn beruhigte. Was ging wohl durch den Kopf des anderen?

"Woher wusstest du, wo ich bin?" Harry schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

"Das war keine Antwort, sondern eine Frage."

"Also eines deiner kleinen Geheimnisse, was? Auch egal. Ich hatte, wenn ich ehrlich bin, nicht erwartete, dass du mich nicht findest, von daher..."

"Warum bist du so...explodiert? Du warst bisher immer so ernst, kühl. Und dann auf einmal...naja."

Draco kratzte sich den Hinterkopf. Der ganze feine Staub den er gerade noch selber aufgewirbelt hatte reiztet seine Kopfhaut.

"Ich kann es dir nicht mal sagen, wirklich. Die ganze Situation mit Lacerta hat mich schon seit Wochen nicht mehr losgelassen. Ich weiß nicht, was ich denken soll. Sie treibt mich einfach zur Verzweiflung, auch wenn es nicht ihre Schuld ist. Ich brauche jetzt nicht auch noch eine deiner Moralpredigten, also wenn es darum geht dann verschwinde bitte, ja?"

"Eigentlich wollte ich dich ein wenig zusammen stauchen, aber irgendwie hab ich unterwegs die Lust dafür verloren."

Draco lachte trocken auf.

"Warum bist du dann noch hier?" Harry zuckte die Schultern, er wusste es auch nicht. Er wusste, dass es langsam dunkel wurde, der Wind ihm um die Ohren Pfiff und er dennoch das Gefühl hatte, genau am richtigen Ort zu sein. Seine Intuition musste eindeutig einen Schlag weg haben.

"Was hast du über die Brüstung geworfen?", fragte er unvermittelt. Beim reden war er an die Mauer getreten, direkt neben seinen einstigen Erzrivalen. Natürlich konnte er in der Tiefe nichts erkennen, allein schon der Boden war kaum auszumachen.

"Meinen Familienring. Ich hatte gerade nichts anderes zu Hand", antwortete Draco. Er hatte nicht eine Sekunde gezögert, sein Mund hatte sich einfach geöffnet. Seltsamerweise störte es ihn nicht, ausgerechnet Potter diese Information zu geben.

Der blickte perplex auf den sitzenden hinab.

"Ernsthaft?"

"Jaaaa", antwortete Draco gedehnt, so als langweile ihn dieser Umstand massiv. Und in diesem Moment war Harry machtlos. Das komische Gesicht, das der Slytherin bei seinen Worten zog, der Umstand, dass sie beide hier waren und sich den Arsch ab frohren, all die Absurditäten des bisherigen Schuljahres.

Zuerst leise, dann immer lauter begann er zu lachen. Draco stimmte nach einer verblüfften Sekunde mit ein. Hysterisch lachte er weiter bis ihm die Tränen in den Augen standen und seine Seite schmerzte.

Als sie sich beide wieder einbekommen hatten saß Harry neben Draco auf dem Boden, ihre Schultern nur Zentimeter von einander entfernt.

"Willst du ihn jetzt da unten liegen lassen?", erkundigte sich Harry, während er mit seinem Zauberstab eine Bewegung in Richtung Wald machte.

"Vielleicht. Zumindest ein wenig schmoren lasse ich ihn noch." Schmunzelnd über die Personifizierung schüttelte Harry den Kopf. Diese kindische Seite an Malfoy war irgendwie sympathisch, zumindest nicht unsympathisch, korrigierte er schnell.

"Du bist ein Idiot. Acio Draco Malfoys Familienring."

Zu seinem Erstaunen geschah absolut nichts. Draco schnaubte.

"Was? Dachtest du, man kann eines unserer wichtigsten Familienerbstücke einfach so hin und her zaubern? Das wäre ziemlich dumm, oder nicht?" Zur Demonstration murmelte er die richtige Beschwörung so leise er konnte. Das war zwar unnütz, da er Ring nur bei seinem rechtmäßigem Besitzer reagierte, aber alte Gewohnheiten waren schwer zu vertreiben. Seine Zeit bei den Todessern hatten ihn gelernt, dass es besser war, seine speziellen Zauber für sich zu behalten. Der vielleicht einzige Weg, um komplett auszuschließen, dass man sich einmal am falschen Ende seines eigenen Spruches befand.

Fast sofort schwirrte der goldene Ring herbei und ließ sich auf Dracos flach ausgestreckter Hand nieder. Das Metal war dank seiner eigenen Magie immer noch warm und fühlte sich beruhigend vertraut an.

"Warum verschenken Reinblüter immer nur so hässliche Klunker an ihre Kinder, wenn sie sich doch locker neue leisten könnten?", fragte Harry.

Draco war sich nicht sicher, ob es ein Spaß war oder eine ernst gemeinte Frage. Er trug den Ring mit Stolz, weil er eine Bedeutung hatte. Ob er ihn ohne diese auch nur angesehen hätte war fraglich.

"Ich werde mich einfach damit trösten, dass du keine Ahnung von Tradition und dergleichen hast und darauf verzichten, tödlich beleidigt zu sein."

"Da könntest du recht haben. Trotzdem- möchtest du mir nicht verraten, warum so wütend auf deine Familie bist, dass du deine Achtung vor dem guten Stück da verlierst?"

Wollte er das? Nein, eigentlich nicht. Eigentlich ging es die anderen, vor allem Saint-Potter, einen feuchten Drachenmist an, was Dracos Eltern getan hatten.

Dennoch hatte er selbst Harry in diese Angelegenheit gezogen, als er ihn bat, Lacerta zu helfen. Somit hatte er vielleicht auch ein klitzekleines Anrecht darauf, den Grund für dieses ganze Dilemma zu erfahren.

"Wenn irgendwas von er was ich dir erzähle im Tagespropheten landet, dann bring ich dich um", drohte er halb im Scherz. Dennoch wusste Harry, dass er die Worte besser ernst nehmen sollte. Draco würde wohl nicht so weit gehen ihn umzubringen, aber was dieser sich so einfallen lassen würde um es ihm heimzuzahlen, wollte er nicht am einen Leib erfahren müssen.

"Die Leute vom Propheten haben noch nie das geschrieben, was ich sie schreiben lassen wollte, warum sollten sie nun damit anfangen?"

Draco strich sich mit beiden Händen über das müde Gesicht.

"Also gut. Wie du dir sicher denken kannst geht es um Lacerta." Harry nickte und führte einen nonverbalen Wärme- und Polsterzauber. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass er vorerst hier sitzen bleiben würde, wollte er die ganze Geschichte erfahren. Blasenentzündungen konnten aber nichts anderes sein als verdammt unangenehm, daher war er besser, Vorbereitungen zu treffen. Draco spürte die plötzliche Wärme um sie beide herum und die viel bequemere Wand in seinem Rücken sofort. Ein wenig ärgerte er sich, dass ihm die Idee nicht selbst gekommen war, doch am meisten war er dankbar, dass Harry die Zauber automatisch auch auf ihn ausgeweitet hatte. Er würde sich wie der letzte Trottel vorkommen, wenn er mit blauen Lippen und steifem Nacken vor sich hin zitterte, während Harry es bequem und warm hatte.

"Wenn du alles verstehen willst, dann muss ich ganz von vorn anfangen, zu der Zeit vor fast dreizehn Jahren als Mutter merkte, dass sie erneut schwanger war."

"Dreizehn?", fuhr Harry dazwischen. Draco bedachte ihn mit einem Bösen Blick, ließ sich aber von der Störung nicht aus dem Konzept bringen.

"Ja, Potter, dreizehn Jahre. Lacerta ist vor ein paar Monaten zwölf Jahre alt geworden, das werde ich aber später noch erklären, also bitte, tu so als hättest du ein wenig Geduld in deinen heldenhaften Knochen." Röte schlich sich in Harry Wangen. Dämlicher Slytherin und sein Lehrmeister Ton...

"Also. Damals war ich keine fünf Jahre alt, aber ich kann dir das wenige erzählen, an welches ich mich noch erinnere, oder zu erinnern denke, sowie die Dinge, die ich mir mit der Zeit erschlossen habe.

Meine Eltern haben sich über den Nachwuchs gefreut wie sich die meisten Eltern über ein Kind freuen würden. Mit meiner Geburt war der Stammhalter der Familie schon vorhanden, das neue Kind war eine Art Bonus. Ich erinnerte mich, wie Mutter mir erzählte, ich würde ein kleines Geschwisterkind bekommen und wie wichtig es war, dass es eine Überraschung für alle anderen wurde, dass ich nichts zu den anderen Kindern sagen dürfte, mit denen meine Eltern regelmäßige Treffen zum Spielen organisierten.

Du wirst das vielleicht nicht verstehen, aber manche Reinblutfamilien sind extrem paranoid, was ihren Nachwuchs angeht. Ihre Kinder, die zukünftigen Reinhalter ihrer Linie sind teilweise das wertvollste, was sie haben. Grundsätzlich verhielten sich meine Eltern in diesem Punkt nicht ganz so konservativ wie andere, doch damals waren die Zeiten noch unruhig. Der Sturz des dunklen Lords war ungefähr drei Jahre her, viele waren noch misstrauisch, ob mein Vater wirklich so unschuldig war, wie er sich darstellte. Er hatte sich viele Feinde gemacht.

Um also das ungeborene Kind zu schützen- es gibt einige wirklich finstere Zauber, die man auf ungeborene Kinder wirken kann- verschwieg er den Umstand meiner Mutter.

Anders als Lucius war sie nie wirklich eine Person des öffentlichen Interesses, keiner wunderte sich, als sie im Manor blieb und nur wenige Gäste empfing.

Die Schwangerschaft verlief genau wie erwartet. Als Lacertag geboren war setzte sich meine Mutter durch, was ihren Namen betrifft. Vater wollte etwas bedeutenderes das mehr her machte, aber Mutter bestand auf ihren Wunsch. Im Gegenzug stimmte sie zu, dass Lacerta vorerst weiter ein Geheimniss bleiben sollte, so lang, bis sie alt genug war um in den Blutzauber eingebunden zu werden, der das Manor und seine Bewohner schützt.

Damit der Zauber wirken kann muss der magische Kern der Person stabil sein. Kurz nach der Geburt ist diese Stabilität noch kaum gegeben, man muss warten, bis der Säugling zumindest ein paar Monate alt ist.

Meine Eltern warteten also. In dieser Zeit jedoch wurde Mutter langsam darauf aufmerksam, dass etwas anders war. Ich hatte schon als Baby damit begonnen unwissentlich auf meine Magie zurück zu greifen, wenn ich gelangweilt war oder etwas wollte, was sich außerhalb meiner Reichweite befand. Lacerta Tat das nicht. Wann immer man ihr magisches Spielzeug anbot das ihre Kräfte fördern sollte lehnte sie es ab, oder erzielte keine Erfolge.

Nach einem halben Jahr ließen meine Eltern dann eine ehemalige Heilerin kommen, die vorher den unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet hatte nichts von dem wiederzugeben, was sie sehen würde und gegen einen deftigen Aufpreis sogar bereit war sich mit einem Gedächniszauber belegen zu lassen.

Ich verstand damals nicht, warum alle so in Aufregung versetzt waren. Meine Schwester war für mich uninteressant im besten und ein Störfaktor im schlimmsten Fall. Ich war es nicht gewohnt, nicht alle Aufmerksamkeit meiner Mutter fordern zu können.

Die Hexe fand damals heraus, dass Lacertas magischer Kern nicht nur sehr unstabil, sondern auch kümmerlich war. Es konnte nicht gesagt werden, ob sich dieser noch stabilisieren oder für immer erlöschen würde. Meine Eltern waren fassungslos. Nach ihren Standards war Lacerta behindert."

Draco leckte sich kurz über die Lippen und sah zu Harry, der mit sich selbst am Kämpfen war. Auf der einen Seite taten ihm die Malfoys, vor allem Narcissa, leid. Er konnte sich nichts schwereres vorstellen, als wenn das eigene Kind nicht gesund war.

Dann aber war Lacerta ja gesund! Ihr fehlte weder körperlich noch geistig etwas. Milliarden von Menschen konnten nicht Zaubern, das war nichts, ohne das man nicht Leben konnte, auch wenn es sicher schade war, die Zauberei zu kennen, aber nicht ausüben zu können.

'Ich vergesse, dass die Malfoys keine normale Familie sind', schalt Harry sich selbst.

Er musste nur an die Hassreden auf Muggel und Squib denken, die er aus Dracos Mund gehört hatte. Sicher war die Quelle dieses Unsinns kein anderer als sein Vater gewesen.

"Was ist dann geschehen? Habt ihr Lacerta all die Jahre im Manor versteckt?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, das wäre wohl kaum möglich gewesen. Meine Eltern entscheiden sich dazu, Lacerta in die Obhut einer angeheirateten Großtante dritten Grades meines Vaters zu geben, die ein Squibb war. Diese Tante hasste meinen Vater und die Todesser, die sie Jahre lang in Angst und Schrecken versetzt hatten, aber sie war Arm und mein Vater bot ihr riesige Mengen Gold, sollte sie Lacerta bei sich aufnehmen und Stillschweigen bewahren. Die Frau war etwas älter und lebe nahe eines Muggeldorfes in Wales. Sie war während des Krieges unentdeckt geblieben und hatte nie selbst geheiratet oder Kinder bekommen. Sie war die Ideale Pflegemutter."

"Und deine Mutter war einverstanden, ihr eigenes Kind weg zu geben?" Harry war entsetzt. Seine Eltern hatten mit ihrem Leben um ihn gekämpft und die Malfoys gaben ihre Tochter einfach weg, wegen eines so dummen 'Markels'?

"Ja, das war sie. Mutter ist keine Heilige. Auch sie wurde mit dem Gedanken erzogen, dass Zauberer den Muggeln überlegen waren und Reinblütige Zauberer ihrer Gesellschaft vorstehen sollten, waren sie doch noch mal etwas besonderes. Ich meine mich zu erinnern dass sie viel geweint hat, in leeren Räumen, wenn sie dachte keiner würde es sehen, aber sie war eine Stolze Frau und das Erscheinungsbild ihrer heilen, perfekten Familie musste doch unbedingt aufrecht erhalten werden."

Draco Klang zynisch als er erzählte, offensichtlich war er rückblickend anderer Meinung als seine Eltern. Was diese Änderung der Ansichten wohl ausgelöst hatte? Noch vor einem Jahr hätte er unter keinen Umständen seinem Vater widersprochen und jetzt?

"Ab da habe ich Lacerta nur noch ganz selten noch zu Gesicht bekommen. An manchen Weihnachten kam sie mit ihrer Pflegemutter zu uns um das ein oder andere Geschenk von Mutter zu bekommen und zu sehen, wer ihre Familie war. Vater hat nie ein Wort an sie gerichtete, genau wie ich auch. Das große Haus und alle die fremden Dinge haben sie immer eingeschüchtert.

Um die Zeit als ich zehn wurde begann Ich sie zu verachten, dafür, dass sie so schwach war. Ich habe sie nie wirklich gehasst, aber ich gab ihr die Schuld daran, dass sie eine 'Schande' für meine Familie war. Wie du dir sicher vorstellen kannst hat Vater nie etwas zu ihrer Verteidigung gesagt. Allerdings blieb sie auch eine Malfoy, ich wusste von Anfang an, sollte ich ihr in irgendeiner Weise zu nah treten, dann würde ich bestraft werden. Mutter bestand immer darauf, ich solle sie mit meinen besten Manieren bedenken, als sein sie ein Ehrengast.

Der erste Winter den ich in Hogwarts verbrachte war der vorerst letzte, in dem ich sie zu Gesicht bekam. Vater hörte von den Vorkommnissen mit Quirrel und auch wenn er nicht gerade der liebende Vater war, er wollte sein eigen Fleisch und Blut doch schützen. So wie ich ihn kenne, würde ich es ihm auch zu trauen, dass er nur seinen makellosen Namen vor dem dunkeln Meister beibehalten wollte. Wie auch immer, er ordnete an, Lacerta solle die Gemeine in Wales auf keinen Fall mehr verlassen- ohne Ausnahmen.

Als vor einem Jahr dann Lacertas Hogwartsbrief eintraf verbrannte Mutter ihn ohne zu Zögern und bat Dumbledore, er solle nicht mehr schreiben, dass Lacerta die Schule nicht besuchen würde sondern Hausunterricht bekäm. In wie weit der alte wusste, was los war kann ich nicht sagen. Meine Eltern hatten Angst, das Geheimnis würde auf diese Art gelüftet werden. Zu der Zeit hauste Vaters Meister schon unter unserem Dach. Jeden Tag bekamen wir zu Gesicht, was mit Muggeln und Schlammblütern passieren sollte. Ich habe allein in diesen Ferien zwei Squibbs sterben sehen."

Trotz der Wärme schauderte es Draco, wenn er an die Zeit zurück dachte. Unter Voldemorts Terror hatte er schnell einsehen müssen, wie wenig überlegen sie doch waren, trotz ihres reinen Blutes. Auch, dass es eine Sache war, Muggelstämmige Schüler zu verfluchen und beleidigen, aber eine ganz andre dabei zu sehen zu müssen, wie sie gefoltert oder getötet wurden. Jedes Mal aufs neue hatte er anschließend über der Kloschüssel gehangen.

Harry konnte nur ahnen, welches Grauen der andere gesehen hatte. Er hatte ja immer schon gewusst, dass Draco hauptsächlich aus seiner losen Klappe und Großen Worten bestand und nicht unbedingt viel dahinter war, außer dem Müll, mit dem sein Vater ihn die ganzen Jahre über eingedeckt hatte. Konnte das der Grund sein, für sein Umdenken?

"Voldemort hat nie von Lacerta erfahren, oder?" Bestimmt schüttelte Draco den Kopf.

"Nein, hat er nicht. Ich bin sicher, er hätte die Situation auf perverse Weis ausgenutzt um meine Eltern zugleich zu erpressen und zu quälen. Lacerta hätte die Zeit auf keinen Fall unbeschadet überstanden."

"Warum ist sie dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts gekommen?"

Draco zuckte die Schultern. "Mutter hat es sich anders überlegt. Seit Vater im Gefängnis sitzt hat sie versucht von alten Denken und Handel abstand zu nehmen, um nicht zu riskieren noch weiter zu fallen, im Ansehen des Ministeriums. Die Beschränkungen, mit denen sie Leben muss sind schon jetzt hard genug. Ich habe Glück gehabt."

"Nein, kein Glück. Du hast diese Schülerin verteidigt, in der Schlacht, gegen deine Tante. Du hast eine Entscheidung getroffen, für die richtige Seite." Draco schnaubte.

"Du bist viel zu leichtgläubig. Woher weißt du, dass ich es nicht einfach tat, als der Kampf schon verloren schien? Um meine eigene Haut zu retten?"

"Ich glaube an das Gute im Menschen, an die freie Wahl?"

"Inwiefern ist das nun etwas anderes als ein leichtgläubiger Idiot zu sein?" Harry rollte mit den Augen und verpasste dem Slytherin einem Stoß in die Seite. Dämlicher Zyniker.

"Wie hat Lacerta reagiert, als sie erfuhr, dass sie nach Hogwarts gehen würde?" Grübelnd sah Draco in den Himmel, der mittlerweile schon arg dunkel war. Die Sonne war längst hinter dem Horizont verschwunden.

"Sie war...ängstlich, aber auch begeistert. Ich war es damals, der ihr die Neuigkeiten mitteilte. Mutter darf das Manor ja nicht verlassen. Ich stand in diesem winzigen Reihenhaus in der komischen Muggel Stadt. Es kommt mir heute noch surreal vor, wenn ich daran zurück denke."

Es war auch eine surreale Geschichte, befand Harry. Ein Kind, welches allen verheimlicht worden war. Magische Kräfte, die nur schwach ausgeprägt waren. Und über allem Voldemorts Schatten. Lacerta Tat ihm unheimlich leid. Was musste sie wohl denken, warum man sie aus ihrem Versteck riss, so viele Jahre nachdem sie dorthin abgeschoben wurde.

Der Ansatz ihrer Magischen Probleme lag vielleicht genau da begraben, unter dem Berg von Stolz, Angst und Einsamkeit, den Draco gerade vor ihm aufgetürmt hatte.

Kein Wunder, dass Lacerta kaum wusste, wo ihr der Kopf stand, wie sie sich zu verhalten und fühlen hatte.

"Scheiße, ihr seid wirklich eine verkorkste Sippschaft!" Zustimmend nickte Draco.

"Ja, nicht? Manchmal frage ich mich, wie sich die beiden ohne ihre ganzen Intrigen und Verwicklungen unterhalten hätten. Jetzt wo Vater weg ist und Mutter unter Hausarrest steht. Möchtest du hören, welchen Mist sich das Ministerium alles ausgedacht hat, um uns zu bestrafen und kontrollieren?"

Überrascht sah Harry den anderen an. Sein Spitzes Profil hob sich in der aufkommenden Dunkelheit besonders stark vom Hintergrund ab. Draco hatte eigentlich gar kein so schlechtes Gesicht. Klar, wenn Harry wollte, dann erkannte er immer noch das Frettchen, aber sein Kinn war jetzt markanter und der Schwung der Brauen definitiv elegant. Ob er wirklich so ein Schwerenöter wär, wie man es sich erzählte?

"Ja, warum nicht? Amüsier mich!" Draco lachte leise, ein Geräusch, das Harry erst heute kennen gelernt hatte, aber schon sehr zu schätzen wusste.

"Natürlich, Leben wir nicht alle nur um den großen Harry Potter zu unterhalten?"

Feixend stieß Harry Draco in die Seite und befahl ihm hochtrabend er möge nun, da er die Situation korrekt erfasst hatte, mit der Unterhaltung beginnen.

Darauf vollführte der Vertrauensschüler eine spöttische Verbeugung, zückte noch kurz den Zauberstab um für etwas Licht durch gemütlichen Kerzenschein zu Sorgen und fing dann an zu erzählen.

Mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen lauschte Harry den haarsträubenden GESCHICHTEN über Zauberstab Überwachungen, komplizierten Bank Limitierungen, notierten Mahlzeiten und anderen Strafen, die die Führung eines Haushalts- oder allgemeinen Lebens- zur Herausforderung machten. Der Malfoy besaß zweifelsfrei die Gabe des Theatralischen Erzählens sowie auch unvermutet viel Selbstironie. Es machte Spaß ihm zu zuhören.

Beim Sprechen nutzte er seine feinen Hände in weitläufigen Gesten und ließ seine Mimik währe Tänze auf seinem Gesicht vollführen.

Wie die Zeit verging bemerkte keiner von ihnen.

Als Harry endlich den Gryffindor Turm betrat war es bereits kurz nach zehn.

Er hatte sich beim Glockenschlag der vollen Stunde hastig von seinem Gesprächspartner verabschiedet und war den gesamten Weg gejoggt. Ohne den Umhang und die Karte wollte er besser kein Risiko eingehen erwischt zu werden.

Ein wenig verfluchte er sich, dass ihn die Glocke an die Uhrzeit hatte erinnern müssen, aber er hatte die Zeit bis dahin wirklich genossen, auch wenn die Gesellschaft nach seinen bisherigen Erwartungen eigentlich unangenehm hätte sein sollen. Wer konnte denn schon ahnen, dass Draco auch auftauen konnte?

Grinsend fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Er meinte immer noch den Geruch nach Nacht und Kälte ausmachen zu können, der sich darin festgesetzt hatte. Außerdem kitzelte eine leichte Note eines verdammt teuer und...klassisch riechenden Zeugs seine Nase. Da so etwas sicher nicht von ihm selbst ausging konnte es sich nur um Dracos Parfüm, oder die männlicher klingende Variante davon, handeln. Es roch eigentlich ganz gut, musste Harry zugeben. Tausend mal besser als der Mist, mit dem Petunia sich immer zugenebelt hatte, wenn sie irgendwelche Leute beeindrucken oder schick ausgehen wollte. Vernon hatte alle duftenden Substanzen generell von sich fern gehalten, seiner Meinung waren diese nichts für 'richtige Männer'.

Was der gute alte Vernon wohl zu Draco mit seinem aufwendig gepflegtem Haar, den edlen Klamotten und dem Parfüm-Zeug sagen würde? Die Vorstellung war erheiternd, vor allem der Part wo Draco ihn zur. Rache Schnecken spucken lassen würde...

Ein scharfes Räuspern riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Beim Aufblicken fiel sein Blick auf Ginny, die mit verschränkten Armen in einem der Sessel saß, der schräg in Richtung Tür zeigte.

Ihr mit einem flauschigen Puschen bedachter Fuß tappte anklagend auf den Boden. Unwillkürlich musste Harry sich eine Grimasse verkneifen. Er konnte nicht anders als sie sich mit Lockenwicklern in ihrem feurigen Haar und Nudelholz in der Hand vorstellen.

Harry war in diesem Bild der ertappte Ehemann. Nun, war das nicht mal eine lustige Vorstellung? Ginny musste diese Miene von ihrer Mutter haben.

"Weißt du eigentlich wie spät es ist?", verlangte Ginny zu wissen.

"Ohm, kurz nach zehn?" Harry hatte keine Ahnung, warum Ginny die ganze 'du-bist-später-draußen-geblieben-als-erlaubt' Nummer abzog. Sie selbst hielt sich ja auch nicht immer an die Sperstunde.

"Hermine ist schon vor Stundn zurück gekommen", fuhr sie anklagend fort. Und nein, Harry wusste immer noch nicht, wirauf sie hinaus wollte.

"Ja, ich habe noch ein wenig allein gelernt."

"Das hat sie auch gesagt."

"Und wo ist dann das Problem?" Harry verstand im Verlauf des Gespräches immer weniger.

Ginny rang mit den Händen.

"Willst du mich auf den Arm nehmen? Erst verbringst du den kompletten Nachmittag mit Hermine in der Bibliothek und dann, weil es so schön war, überlegst du dir, dass eine extra Session auch nicht schaden könnte?" Der Griffindor zuckte mit den Schulter. Was sollte er darauf antworten? Immerhin war das ja genau die Ausrede, die Hermine und er sich überlegt hatten. Ihr Cover schien noch intakt und generell- warum war Ginny überhaupt so misstrauisch? Trauten ihm die anderen denn wirklich nicht ein bisschen akademischen Ehrgeiz zu?

"Wie du willst", schnaubte die leicht eingeschnappte Schülerin.

"Ich hoffe nur, du treibst nicht wieder etwas gefährliches, was dich und einen ganzen Haufen anderer Leute umbringen könnte!" Und damit stand sie auf, schnappte sich den Saum ihres Bodenlangen Bademantels und stolzierte zum Eingang der Mädchenschlafsäle.

Temperament hatte sie, dass musste Harry zugeben. Und auch wenn ihr Misstrauen ein wenig überzogen war, so hatte sie in diesem Fall ja sogar recht, immerhin hatten. Harry und Hermine gelogen. Nur brauchte er dieses Mal kein Alibi für eines seiner waghalsigen Abenteuer, sondern für ein wenig Nachhilfe Unterricht, den er, aus ihm selbst unerfindlichen Gründen, lieber vor den anderen geheim hielt. Keiner der Weasleys hatte je ein gutes Wort über die Slytherins oder Malfoys verloren und die Situation war auch so schon kompliziert genug ohne dass Ron ihm in den Ohren lag, er wäre übergeschnappt sich mit dem 'Feind' zu verbrüdern.

Kopfschütteln stieg er die Treppen hinauf.

Die Jungs waren natürlich noch wach. Dean und Seamus warfen sich gegenseitig etwas zu während Neville sich in seinem Kräuterkunde Buch vergrub. Ron war mit seinem Quidditsch Heft beschäftigt. Mal wieder.

"Hey, Hey, seht mal wer da kommt!", witzelte Seamus "Unser neuer Musterschüler!"

Die anderen stimmten in sein Lachen ein und auch Harry musste Grinsen.

"Liter, wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht!", schloss sich Ron an. "Selbst Hermine hat die Bücher eher verlassen als du!"

Bemüht nonchalant zuckte Harry mit den Schultern und ließ sich auf sein Bett plumpsen.

"Naja, ich habe auch mehr auszuholen als sie. Außerdem hatte ich gerade einen sehr interessanten Artikel in der Hand den ich nicht weglegen wollte bevor ich fertig war." Die anderen verdrehten Simultan die Augen. Mit einem Mal hatte Harry eine Ahnung davon, wie es war, Hermine zu sein. Mit einem warmen Gefühl im Bauch schüttelte er den Kopf. Solch gute Freunde wie er sie hatte waren unbezahlbar.

Zusammen ließen sie den Abend mit viel Gelächter ausklingen, bevor sie schlussendlich gegen elf alle in ihre eigenen Betten krochen und einschliefen.

Der nächste Morgen, ein Montag, begann gewohnt früh.

Ausnahmsweise aber war Harry schon kurz vor dem chirpen seines Weckzaubers wach gewesen und hechtete gut gelaunt aus dem Bett sobald dieser erklang. Schnell noch die. Brille aufgesetzt und schon trottete er fröhlich pfeifend in den Waschraum.

Ebenso gut gelaunt machte er sich wenig später mit dem leicht Grumpeligem Ron auf den Wg hinunter zum Essen.

Der Rotschopf beschwerte sich lautstark über all die Hausaufgaben die er für die Woche noch erledigen musste- das Wochenende war ja dazu nicht lang genug gewesen- und jammerte was das Zeug hielt.

Hermine stieß am Tisch zu ihnen und rollte nur mit den Augen als sie die. Beschwerden hörte. Ihr Soitzer. Kommentar, das Ron alles gestern hätte erledigen können wie sie und Harry auch, stieß auf taube Ohren. Und weil er tatsächlich seine kompletten Hausaufgaben hatte, dank einer intensiven Session mit Hermine am Samstag Abend, konnte er sich entspannt zurück lehnen und dem Unterricht ruhig entgegenblicken. Eigentlich ein gutes Gefühl, sollte er öfter mal versuchen.

Während sie alle aßen warf Harry ab und zu einen vorsichtigen Blick zum Slytherin Tisch. Draco schien bester Laune, anders als die Tage zuvor, und unterhielt sich angeregt mit Pansy während seine Hände in animierten Bewegungen umher flatterten. Blaise machte eine Show daraus zur Seite zu Rücken und konzentrierte sich wieder auf sein Buch! nachdem er seinen beiden Freunden einen Spitzen Kommentar gedrückt hatte. Zumindest interpretierte Harry dies so. Parkinsons ausgestreckte Zunge jedenfalls sprach für seinen Theorie.

Weiter unten am Tisch verspeiste Lacerta genüsslich Pfannkuchen. Sich sah nicht so aus als hätte sie die ganze Nacht geweint oder auch nur nicht geschlafen, aber sie saß auch weit weg, Harry konnte s nicht sicher sagen. Hoffentlich hatte sie sich schnell beruhigt.

Es wäre auf jeden Fall gut, wenn sich Draco und Lacerta einmal aussprechen würden. Von allein würde der eitle Pfau sicher nichts sagen, doch vielleicht konnte man ihm Ja einen Schubs Indie richtige Richtung geben? Vielleicht...

In dem. Moment bemerkte Harry Ron's Nase, die sich verdächtig nah andienen Umhang befand. Schnupperte sein Freund etwa an ihm?!,

"Sag mal, Ron, was tust du da eigentlich?!" Mit hoch roten Ohren nahm Ronschnell Anstand.

"Naja, hier riecht was komisch, ich dachte, das kommt vielleicht von deinem Umhang."

"Aha, ich rieche also komisch?", hakte Harry nach, seinen Freund einwenig neckend "oder bin ich es doch nicht?"

Ein wenig drucksend erklärte Ron, dass er nicht komisch wie komisch- unangenehm sondeher wie komisch-unbekannt meine und es eigentlich ganz gut roch.

Harry erklärte, das müsse sein neues Shampoo sein und stopfte schnell einwenig Toast mit Rührei in den Mund, bevor sein Grinsen zu offensichtlich wurde.

Als niemand hin sah roch er dezent an seinem Umhang um seinen Verdacht zu bestätigen.

'Sieh an, Malfoys Perfüm ist also genauso penetrant wie seine Person selbst',s ch unzelte er. Böse normal für einen Geruch war, so lang haften zu bleiben? Sicher nicht. Bestimmt benutze Draco ein magischen Duft der länger hielt.

Feixend wiederholte er den Gedanken. 'Magischer Duft?' Das Klang ziemlich kitschig und Mädchenhaft. Das Bild eines Rosa-Glitzer Flakons schob sich vor sein inneres Auge.

Wieder einmal war es Ron, der ihm aus seinen. Gedanken holte.

"Kommst du jetzt?" Verwirrt blickte Harry auf. Ron und Hermine standen schon, offensichtlich bereit zu gehen.

"Wohin?"

"Wohin?", wiederholte Ron ungläubig. "Na zu Zauberkunst vorhin sonst?" Äh, ja, Zauberkunst. Ihre erste Stunde heute.

"Klar komm ich mit! Einen Moment noch!" Hastig stürztet er seinen Saft runter und griff nach seinen Büchern.

"Siehst du, Mine? Genau deswegen lasse ich mich nicht von dir zu diesem blöden Bücher wälzen überreden. Es macht dich wuschig im Hirn!"

Die Schulsprecherin schniefte gespielt pikiert "Unsinn, Ron. Aber selbst wenn, du hättest ja nichts zu befürchten mit deinem sowieso fast leerem Oberstübchen..."

Lachend folgte Harry den beiden Streithähnen aus der Halle.

Zauberkunst war wie immer recht ereignislos vergangen. Immerhin bestand der Kurs ausschließlich aus Gryffindors und Rawenclaw, da passierte nie etwas, außer dass tatsächlich Schüler anwesend waren die nicht Hermine hießen und sich dennoch am Unterricht beteiligten.

Harry saß seine Zeit in dem Fach unruhig ab und dudelte eher auf seinem Pergament herum, als dass er vernünftige Notizen machte. Theorie war sowieso langweilig.

Nur Hermines Hilfe bei seinen Hausaufgaben war es zu verdanken, dass er, als er unverhofft aufgerufen wurde, tatsächlich die Richtige Antwort liefern konnte. Ron wackelte mit den Augenbrauen und formte 'Streber' mit den Lippen. Harry zuckte nur die Schultern und nickte in Richtung Hermine die daraufhin mit den Augen rollte und dann noch eifriger Notizen machte.

Viel interessanter war Zaubertränke. Nicht der Unterricht, nein, viel mehr der Umstand mit wem sie die Klasse hatten.

Da nur sehr wenige Schüler sich Zaubertränke auf UTZ-Niveau antaten bestand der Kurs aus all jenen Leichtsinnigen und war nicht nach Häusern sortiert. Neben Harry und Hermine befand sich also auch ein gewisser blonder Junge im Raum, mit dem Harry zu gern ein Wort gewechselt hätte.

Am Anfang der Stunde hatte er es geschafft, sich auf den Platz neben Draco fallen zu lassen. Eine geschickte Mischung aus Trödeln, Timing und Dracos Eisblick der, wie erwartet, alle anderen abschreckte. Normalerweise saßen Harry und Hermine weiter hinten im Raum, aber die Gryffindor schien erfreut näher an die Tafel zu kommen und folgte ihm kommentarlos.

Während Snape damit fortfuhr die richtige Zubereitung einer Wurzel des Lebensbaums zu erklären hatte Harry unauffällige Blicke in Malfoys Richtung gewagt. Draco war blass, aber das war er immer. Sicher eine Art Vitamin Mangel. Gelangweilt ließ er seine Feder über das Pergament wandern ohne hinzusehen was er da schreib. Ob er den Stoff schon kannte oder war er nur nicht interessiert? Aber dann war Zaubertränke, Malfoys liebstes und bestes Fach, warum also sollte er nicht interessiert sein?

'Was denke ich denn hier überhaupt für einen Schwachsinn? Konzentrier dich, Harry. Du willst nur wissen, ob er mit Lacerta geredet hat, oder es noch vor hat. Alles andere geht dir nach wie vor am Allerwertesten vorbei. Nur weil er dir ein paar lustige Storys erzählt hat ist er noch lange nicht...dein Freund.'

Seufzend sah Harry gerad noch rechtzeitig nach vorn um Snapes durchdringenden Blick zu bemerken. Uups...

Merlin sei dank beäugte der Lehrer ihn nur misstrauisch bevor er schnarrend verkündete, er würde etwas erledigen müssen und dass die Klasse in seiner Abwesenheit einen Aufsatz über die Verwendung der Lebensbaums Wurzel beginnen solle. Der Rest würde Hausaufgabe sein.

Sofort erfüllte das geschäftige Kratzen von Federn den Raum. Niemand würde sich trauen, Snapes Abwesenheit auszunutzen. Der Mann hatte Ohren wie eine Fledermaus.

Auch Harry begann pflichtbewusst zu schreiben, doch die blasse Hand, die sich immer wieder in sein seitliches Blickfeld schob lenkte ihn jedes Mal aufs neue ab. Sicher würde Draco nicht mit Lacerta reden, immerhin müsste er sich dann ja entschuldigen. Harry fand aber, dass es wichtig war, dass er mit ihr sprach. Die Gedanken kreisten immer dichter um die beiden Malfoys und immer weniger um die Wurzeln irgendwelcher Bäume bis er das Jucken in seinen Fingern nicht mehr aushielt und ein Stück Pergament von seiner Rolle heraus riss.

'Du solltest mit ihr reden', schrieb er ganz oben hin, bevor er den Zettel faltete und beiläufig zu Malfoy herüber warf.

Der blickte überrascht auf, direkt zu Harry. Vorsichtig faltete er den Zettel auseinander, als würde er ihn im nächsten Moment beißen.

'Nun, nicht mal so abwegig, wenn man unsere bisherige Beziehung bedenkt.'

Dennoch, seit Draco wieder zurück war, war etwas anders. Die Idee den Zettel zu verhexen hatte nicht mal Harry Geist berührt.

Beim lesen zogen sich die Platinfarbenen Brauen des andern zusammen. Er schrieb eine Antwort und reichte den Zettel zurück.

'Mit wem?' Stand dort unter Harrys Gekrakel, viel ordentlicher und schöner, wohlgemerkt.

Dieses Mal drehte Harry seinen Oberkörper in Richtung Slytherin. Betont entnervt rollte er mit den Augen.

'Du weißt mit wem', formte er mit den Lippen 'Lacerta.'

Draco wollte etwas erwieder, , doch in dem Moment rauschte Snape wieder hinein und beide beugten sich schnellst möglich über ihr respektives Pergament, als haben sie die ganze Zeit an diesem gearbeitet, wie die zwei braven Musterschüler die sie ganz tief drin auch wahren. Mühsam unterdrückte Harry ein Grinsen. Seine Gesichtszüge wieder unter Kontrolle blickte er zu dem Tempus Zauber über Snapes Pult. Noch vierzig Minuten.

Der Rest der Stunde kroch nur so dahin...

Wie immer hasteten die meisten Schüler zum Ausgang, sobald Snape die Stunde für beendet erklärte. Draco und Blaise waren die einzigen, die sich offensichtlich nicht durch den stechenden Blick des Tränkemeisters aus der. Ruhe bringen ließen. Selbst Pansy war schon zur Tür gehastet.

Kurz meinte Harry, den Blick des Slytherin auf sich zu spüren, dich kaum hatte er sich umblicken wollen, zog Hermine ihn auch schon am Ärmel äußerem Raum. Sie schimpfte etwas davon, nicht zu spät zu Verwandlung kommen zu wollen. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln ließ er sich die kleinen Exzentrizitäten seiner Freundin gefallen. Solange er nicht mit in die Bibliothek musste war Harry sicher, alles ertragen zu können. Zudem war McGonnagal ja auch keine Lehrerin, die Unpünktlichkeit locker sah.

Zusammen hasteten die beiden die. Treppen hinauf und machten sich auf den zugegeben langen Weg aus den Kerkern zum Unterrichtsraum für Verwandlung. Als sie die Tür erreichten waren beide leicht außer Atem. Obwohl sie noch pünktlich waren, war der Raum schon gut gefüllt, da die meisten anderen Schüler einen weitaus kürzeren Weg gehabt hatten. Auch Ron saß schon auf seinem Platzt und wank den beiden nun enthusiastisch zu. In gewohnt bestimmender Manier gab Hermine dem Schwarzhaarigen vor sich einen leichten Stoß.

"Man, wo wart ihr denn?", begrüßte sie der dritte im Bunde.

"Die alte Fledermaus hat wieder einmal überzogen", lästerte Harry im selben Moment in dem eine Huffelpfuff und ein Junge aus Rawenclaw, die mit Harry und Hermine Zaubertränke belegt hatten in den Raum hasteten, dich gefolgt von einer nicht begeistert in die Runde schauenden McGonnagal die hinter ihnen die Tür zu zog.

"Guten Morgen, Klasse. Da sie nun alle anwesend sind sollten wir auch gleich beginnen. Heute werden wir mit einer Reihe beginnen, deren Ziel die Verwandlung einer anderen oder der eigenen Person seien soll." Aufgeregtes Gemurmel erfüllte den Raum. Neben Harry rutschte Hermine aufgeregt auf ihrem Stuhl herum.

"Biathlon, voll der Wahnsinn!", ereiferte sich Ron. "Harry, stell dir nur mal vor, was man damit alles anfangen kann! Wir könnten uns in Berühmte Leute verwandeln und alles umsonst bekommen!" Harry hob nur eine sarkastische Augenbraue. Es schien als würde Draco jetzt schon auf ihn abfärben.

"Naja, in deinen Fall eher andere berühmte Personen halt, zum Beispiel in..."

Leider würde. Harry nie erfahren, in wen Ron sich gern verwandeln würde, denn Hermine hatte sich zu ihm rüber gebäumt und ihm, ziemlich geräuschvoll, ihr Verwandlungsbuch auf den Hinterkopf gehauen.

"Ua! Sag mal, spinnst du?" Fluchend hielt der Rotschopf sich den Kopf! ob vor Schmerz oder zum weiteren Schütz konnte. Harry nicht sagen.

"Ronald Weasley, du wirst diese Fähigkeit, solltest du überhaupt in der Lage sein, sie zu erlernen, nicht missbrauchen!", schnippisch drehte sie den Kopf zur Seite. Ron blickte Unterstützung heischend zu Harry, doch der konnte seinem Freund auch nicht helfen.

"Ruhe, bitte!", machte die Professorin dem Durcheinander ein Ende. "In einer ersten Übung wurden wir uns noch von der Spezies übergreifenden Verwandlung absehen und mit kleinen Schritten beginnen. Ich werde sie in der heutigen Doppelstunde damit beauftragen ihren Vögeln ein neues Gefieder zu verpassen! sei es nun eine neue Farbe oder Struktur. Da wir mit Lebewesen breiten bitte ich darum, dass sie alle mir ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit schenken, wenn Ich nun mit der theoretischen Einweisung beginne. Sollten sie ihre Aufgabe besonders schnell meistern, so dürfen sie, nach Rücksprache mit mir, sich an den Haaren ihres Partner versuchen. Gut, ich beginne jetzt damit ihnen den Spruch zu erklären..."

Während sie in gewohnt knapper Manier den Spruch, seine Wirkung und mögliche Anpassungen, je nach Wunsch des Zauberers welche Veränderung er herbei führen wollte, erklärte schreib Harry eifrig mit. Zum einen fand er das. Thema wirklich spannend und für seinem Wunsch Beruf hilfreich, er musste ja auch seine Tarnung aufrecht erhalten, dass er ab diesem Schuljahr mit Hermine lernte. So mehr er im Unterricht verstand, desto weniger würde er am Abend nachlernen müssen.

Sobald die Einführung beendet war drehten sich die Schüler zu ihren Freunden um, um sich einen Partner zu sichern. Auch Ron blickte zu seinem Freund. "Harry, machen wir..."

Bevor er allerdings zu Ende sprechen konnte hatte Hermine sich bereits erhoben.

"Sorry, Ron, aber Harry und ich hatten schon beschlossen, zusammen zu arbeiten. Das macht doch nichts, oder?" Ihre Frage war von solch einem strahlendem Lächeln begleitet, dass der Weasley für einen kurzen Moment ins Stöcken geriet. Sein schweigen geschickt ausnützend fuhr sie zuckersüß fort: "Nein? Sehr schön! Ich bin sicher, Dana Hill aus Rawenclaw würde gern mit dir zusammen arbeiten. Sie sieht die ganze Zeit zu dir rüber, außerdem ist sie gut in Verwandlung. Ihr könntet voneinander profitieren."

Verblüfft starrte Rin zu Harry, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte. Klar, normalerweise machten er und Ron die Partnerarbeiten zusammen, aber Hermine war eine Super Partnerin, sicher die beste, wenn er eine gute Note wollte. (Und auch das wohl seiner wilden Mähne vertraute er lieber ihr an als jedem anderen)

Mit einem Augenrollen, das Harry unerklärlich war, erhob Ron sich und trat tatsächlich auf die Rawenclaw zum die Hermine gerade erwähnt hatte.

Harry konnte nicht hören, was sie sagte, aber ihr Lächeln und Kopfnicken waren auch so verständlich. Mit leicht roten Wangen schlurfte Ron zum Tisch um seinen Vogel abzuholen.

'Hermine, Hermine', dachte Harry. 'Wer von uns beiden ist noch einmal fast in Slytherin gelandet?'

Seine Gedanken wurden von dem Buschigen Haarschopf unterbrochen, der sich in sein Blickfeld schob. In ihrer Hand balancierte Hermine einen kleine Käfig mit einem neugierig hin und her huschendem Spatz. Der Vogel schien das Geschehen interessiert zu beobachten und machte einen entspannten Eindruck. Ob er verzaubert war um nicht panisch zu reagieren! Gab es Beruhigungstrank Zauber extra für Vögel? Interessanter Gedanke...

"Lso, warum, möchtest du heute unbedingt mit mir arbeiten? Ich hoffe, du willst nicht nur mein Phänomenales Talent ausnutzen?" Gespielt entsetzt riss Harry die Augen auf.

"Natürlich nicht, du weich Schädel. Ich hatte nur noch keine Gelegenheit, sich zu fragen, wie es gestern mit Lacerta gelaufen ist. Außerdem habe ich dich gerade mit Draco Zettelchen schreiben sehen."

"Or haben keine Zettelchen geschrieben", entrüstete sich Harry, worauf er nur einen erzähl-keinen-Mist Blick erntete.

"Naja, gut, vielleicht. Aber kannst du es nicht auf eine Art sagen, die uns nicht wie kleine Mädchen klingen lässt?", jammerte der Gryffindor.

"Entschuldigung, der Herr"m witzelte Hermine zurück.

"Naja, eigentlich lief es nicht so gut" missmutig tappte er mit dem Zauberstab auf dem Tisch, während Hermine noch einmal ihre Notizen durch sah.

"Ich habe versucht, ihr Reparo bei zu bringen, was einfach nicht klappen wollte. Der Spruch war richtig und ich habe ihren Zauberstab geführt, trotzdem wollte sich nichts tun...und dann ist Draco auch noch total Wütend geworden, hatte gemeckert und ein paar fiese Sachen gesagt. Dann ist er abgehauen."

Hermine sah von ihrem Pergament auf. "Kling kompliziert. Hat Lacerta gesagt, warum sie es nicht schafft?"

"Meinte, etwas in ihr würde sie behindern." Fahrig kratzte sich Harry am Hinterkopf. Er wusste das Problem auch nicht so recht zu erklären, etwas derartiges war ihm noch nicht unter gekommen.

"Mhm ich meine ich habe mal von einem ähnlichen Fall gelesen. Wenn du möchtest kann ich dir das Buch mal ausleihen?" Harry genickte ihren fragenden Blick "Was hast du dann gemacht? Ginny meinte du bist erst sehr spät zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen?"

"Naja, ich bin Draco hinterher gelaufen. Jaja, ich weiß, ich bin dem Frettchen hinterher gelaufen, haha. Aber wir haben uns eigentlich ganz gut unterhalten, weißt du? Zuerst hat er seinen Ärger abreagiert und sich wie ein Arsch benommen, aber dann hat er mir ein bisschen davon erzählt, was es so mit seiner Schwester auf sich hat, mit ihren Problemen mit der Magie und auch, warum wir noch nie was von ihr gehört haben."

Einen Moment überlegte er, bevor er fortfuhr. Draco hatte nur gesagt, er soll gegenüber der Zeitung den mm und halten, von Harrys Freunden bar nie die Rede. Außerdem konnte er sich bei Hermine hundert Prozent sicher sein, dass sie die Informationen nicht weiter tratschen würde. Vielleicht würde es sogar helfen, wenn sie von Lacertas Vorgeschichte erfuhr.

"Wenn du möchtest kann ich dir heute Abend alles erzählen?" Hermine nickte.

"Solange Draco nichts dagegen hat?"

"Seit wann ist das etwas, was wir berücksichtigen?"

"Seit wann tauscht du mit ihm Zettel in Zaubertränke?"

"Ich wahr! Ich wollte ihn aber nur fragen, ob er schon mit. Lacerta geredet hat, wegen seines Aussetzers gestern."

Nachdenklich tippte Hermine sich mit der Feder ans Kinn.

"Das sollte er besser. Und wir sollten jetzt besser anfangen, bevor wir noch die ganze Stunde vertrödeln!"

Nach diesem Machtwort hatte der Griffindor keine andere Wahl mehr, immerhin wollte er keine Belehrung über Arbeitsmoral riskieren.

Zusammen gingen sie noch einmal den Spruch durch, dann versuchten sie es abwechselnd. Hermine gab ihm immer wieder kleine Tipps und auch er schaffte es einmal ihr bei ihrer Bewegung zu helfen. Zu seinem Erstaunen schaffte er es tatsächlich schon beim siebten Versuch, knapp zwanzig Minuten später dem Spatz ein feuerrotes Federkleid zu verpassen. Hermine hatte es, weniger überraschend bereits beim vierten Versuch geschafft. Aufgeregt sah Harry sich in der. Klasse um. Außer ihnen war es noch keinem Paar gelungen eine Veränderung zu bewirken, die auch gewollt aussah. Einer der unglücklichen Vögel stand nun fast nackt da, ein anderer war zu aufgeplustert als dass man noch seinen Kopf erkennen konnte. McGonnagal Gin umher und erlöste die beiden Tiere mit einem Schwenker ihre Zauberstabes. Dann belehrte sie die betreffenden Paaren noch kurz über die Korrekte Aussprache.

"Ich glaube, ich sollte öfter mit dir zusammen Arbeiten, Hermine."

"Du und Ron solltet generell öfter überhaupt arbeiten, das ist alles. Komm, wir versuchen es mal mit einer anderen Veränderung. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir ein Streifenmuster probieren? In Gryffindor Farben?" Typisch Hermine, nie mit dem zufrieden, was sie konnten. Resigniert stimmte Harry zu und machte sich daran sich erneut zu konzentrieren. Seine Streifen waren zwar schief wie der Fuchsbau und das Gold stach ins Gelbe, aber insgesamt schaffte er es schon beim zweiten Versuch ganz gut. Die beiden grinsten sich über ihren Vogel hinweg an.

"Sehr schön, Mister Potter." Beide Gryffindor zuckten leicht zusammen, als die Stimme ihrer Hauslehrerin hinter ihnen erklang.

"Wie wäre es, können sie dem kleinen Kerl auch ein neues Federkleid verpassen?"

"Soll ich es probieren, oder willst du, Harry?" Der angesprochene wank ab. Das konnte seine angängigere Freundin gern übernehmen. Es Klang kompliziert und ein Lob von der strengen Lehrerin war ihm schon genug. Zu viel und sein Kopf würde noch anschwellen wie seine dämliche Tante damals vor dem dritten Schuljahr.

Hermine zog konzentriert die Augenbrauen zusammen und richtete ihren Stab auf den Vogel.

Im nächsten Moment sah der nicht mehr aus wie ein Spatz. Hermine hatte ihm das Federkleid eines Pfaus verpasst, was auf. Grund des unterschiedlichen Körperbaus der beiden Vögel recht komisch aussah, aber auch schön. Der Zauber war perfekt.

"Exzellent!", ereiferte sich auch McGonnagal. "Fünfzehn Punkte für Gryffindor. Lassen sie Mister Potter noch ein wenig üben. Sobald sie dann mit sich selbst zufrieden sind, haben sie meine Erlaubnis, sich mit dem zweiten Teil zu beschäftigen. Lesen sie dazu einfach das vierte Kapitel in ihrem Buch, dort wir alles erklärt. Ich werde mir ihre Arbeit...Aber Mister Longbottom! Was tun sie denn da!" Und schon hastete sie zum Problemtisch, von dem Rauch Aufstieg. Zum Glück schien der Spatz unversehrt. Neville hatte es geschafft das Holz neben ihm zu treffen. Glücksvogel.

Unter strenger Anleitung feilte Harry noch ein wenig an seinen Feinabstimmungen. Nach einer Weile bekam sein Vogel Karos, oder die langen Fasanen-Schwanzfedern, von denen. Hermine behauptete sie wären viel zu viele. Lachend machten sie sich daran den extrem buschigen Schwanz schrumpfen zu lassen. Und schlugen dann ihre Bücher auf.

Mit der Zeit erklangen auch aus anderen Ecken des Raumes Lautes des Triumphes. Auch Ron und sein Partnerin hatten mittlerweile geschafft einen schönen blauen Farbton zu erreichen. Sein Freund wirkte Stolz und Harry stellte belustig fest, dass auch die Rawenclaw ihn enthusiastisch beglückwünschte.

"Bist du auch fertig mit lesen?" Er klappte das Buch zu und nickte dabei.

"Ja"

"Alles verstanden?"

"Ich glaube schon"

"Gut! Also, wir haben noch zwanzig Minuten, das reicht um es ein paar mal zu probieren. Bereit?" Seufzend rückte er seine. Brille zurecht.

"Ja, warum nicht? Halte dich aber bloß von allen Pink, Rosa und Lavendel Tönen fern." Feixend rückte Hermine ihren Vogel, nun wieder ein vollwertiger Spatz, an die Seit und richtete den Zauberstab auf ihren Freund, der in Erwartung Des kommenden die Augen zusammen kniff.

Hermine sagte die Magischen Worte. Vorsichtig öffnete Harry ein Auge. Die Lippen seiner Partnerin waren fest aufeinander gepresst.

"Ist es so schlimm?", ängstlich tastete Harry über seinen Kopf. Die Haare waren zumindest noch da.

"Nein, das ist es nicht. Es ist überhaupt nichts passiert."

"Oh", erleichtert ließ Harry die Hände wieder sinken. Sollte er jetzt weniger Erleichtert sein? Vielleicht, aber seien Frisur war auch ohne Mint-Farbene Sprenkel schon schlimm genug, daher würde ihm jeder dieses Gefühl sicher verzeichnen.

"Ich versuche es gleich noch mal!"

Als wieder nichts geschah seufztet Hermine genervt. Dass das immerhin ein U.T.Z relevanter Spruch und damit schon auf Prinzip höllisch schwer war, wollte sie nicht hören.

Immer wieder versuchte sie es.

" ist schwerer, als ich dachte, aber ich glaube, jetzt habe ich es!" Als sie sich dieses mal an der Beschwörung versuchte soürte Harry deutlich ein prickeln auf seiner Kopfhaut.

"Hat geklappt, oder?", fragte er.

Hermine pustete eine Locke aus ihrem Blickfeld.

"Wie Mans nimmt. Es sieht anders aus, ja, aber eigentlich wollte ich etwas anderes bewirken." Ohne weiter Worte zauberte sie einen Spiegel herbei und ließ ihn vor seinem Gesicht schweben. An der Form hatte sich nichts getan, dafür aber Warensendung Haare jetzt flachsblond. Grinsend tastete er an ihnen herum.

"Ich wollte ursprünglich die Locken glätten", versuchte sie zu erklären.

"Hey, kein Problem. Ist mal...was anderes. Mal schauen, ob ich doch auch in eine Malfoy verwandeln kann!" Hermine schüttelte sich und murmelte etwas was Harry nicht hörte, hielt dann aber Graf den Kopf hin.

Kurz vor Ende der Stunde war sie zwar nicht so blind wie er, aber definitiv heller und auch mit weniger Locken ausgestattet.

Beide wurden wiederholte gelobt und erhielten noch mal fünf Punkte pro. Kopf, nachdem Harry mit unschuldsmiene ne versichert hatte, dass Blond das beabsichtige Ziel war. Ob ihm geglaubt würde, konnte er nicht sicher sagen, aber ihrer beiden Haare wurden wieder in ihren ursprünglichen Zustand zurück versetzt, dass war ihm genug.

Gut Geläut packte er seine Materialien ein und stellte den Käfig zurück auf das Lehrerpult.

Draußen warteten die beiden noch auf ihren Freund.

Ron verabschiedete sich kompliziert von Dana, bevor er herüber trottete. Hermine verdrehte die Augen verweigerte aber bei Nachfrage die Auskunft was so belustigend war.

Während ihres Marsches in Richtung wohl verdientes Mittagessen konnte Ron garnicht aufhören zu reden.

"Wusstet ihr eigentlich, wie klug Dana ist! Ich mein, klar, sie ist ne Rawenclaw, die sind alle so, aber sie kann auch Super erklären! Und sie hat es geschafft, unseren Vogel in einen Schwan zu verwandeln! Na, nur die Federn, aber was anderes sollten wir ja auch nicht machen. Jedenfalls hat selbst die MacGonnagal uns gelobt, echt krass. Außerdem hat sie mich immer gefragt ob ich es auch probieren möchte, total freundlich ist die, nächstes Mal machen wir wieder zusammen. Sie hatte mich gefragt, wüsste ihr? Hab ich schon erwähnt, dass ich alles bei ihr viel schneller kapier al. sind en blöden. Büchern?..." Und so ging es weiter, bis die beiden anderen ernsthaft erleichtert waren, als er begann sich mit dem köstlichen Essen selbst den Mund zu stopfen.

Harry nutzte die. Gelegenheit und war einen Blick auf den Slytherin Tisch. Draco war auch schon da, er unterhielt sich gerade mit einer jüngeren Slytherin die sich von hinten zu ihm beugte. Nebenbei dippte er kleine Stücke Pfannkuchen in eine undefinierbare rote Soße und führte die Gabel ohne hin Zu sehen zum Mund.

Warum war Harry noch nie aufgefallen, wie elegant es aussah, wenn er aß? Allein schon wie er nachdenklich die Gabel schwang während er sprach. Seine feinen. Haare fielen ihm leicht ins Gesicht. Gebannt beobachtete Harry, wie er sie mit einer feingliedrigen. Hand zurück Strich. Dann sah er auf. Graue Augen bohrten sich in Grüne, bevor Draco sich wieder seiner Gesprächspartnerin zuwandte. Erst da fiel ihm auf, dass er vergessen hatte zu atmen.

Das war neu, definitiv.

Der Nachmittags Unterricht lief wie folgt.

Doppelstunde Kräuterkunde: Nur dank Seamus Warnung einen Angriff der Schlingpflanzen überlebt/ Finger geschnitten/ Mit gemachten Hausaufgaben geglänzt.

Geschichte der Zauberei: erste Hälfte Draco beim schlafen zu gesehen/ Zitze. Hälfte selber geschlafen.

Sobald die Glocke erklang war er erleichtert aus dem Raum geschlüpft, dich gefolgt von einem Laut gähnendem Ron. Kurz schnappte er einen seit gestern vertrauten Geruch auf. Beim Aufschauen erhaschte er einen kurzen Blick auf Draco, der mit einer blonden Slytherin am Arm vorbei Schritt.

'Ich dachte immer, er würde mit Parkinson gehen...', überlegte Harry, bevor er den Gedanken and die Seite schob. War ihm doch egal. Immerhin wusste er selbst,dass man auch mit einem Mädchen einfach nur befreundet sein konnte, ohne dass da gleich Gefühle im Spiel waren. Wie oft hatte er sich schon geärgert, wenn mache Leute von vornherein annahmen, Hermine und er wären ein Paar?

Seufzend bog er um die Ecke. Gedanken machen sollte er sich besser um Lacertas Unterricht, nicht um das Liebesleben ihres Bruders.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen ließen sich die drei Freunde in ihrer liebsten Sitzgruppe direkt am Fenster Kamin. Hermine erklärte, dass sie gleich noch zu einem Gespräch mit den. Lehrern müsse. Es ging um irgendetwas bezüglich des kommenden Hogsmeat Wochenendes, so genau hatte Harry nicht zugehört. (Seine dämlichen Gedanken waren immer noch bei der dämlichen Tusse, mit der er Draco gesehen hatte).

Er hörte wieder auf, als die Schulsprecherin dann auf das Thema lernen zurück kam. Ihrer Frage ob er mit in die Bibliothek kommen wollte um noch einwenig über Menschliche Verwandlungen nachzuschlagen verneinte Ron wie erwartet. Harry wurde, als ihr Partner, befohlen, mitzukommen. Da Hermine laut eigener Aussage nicht hinterher hinken wollte weil er zu faul war. Grinsend nahm er an, immerhin wusste er ja, das alles nur zur Tarnung war. Zum Glück war ihm der Verwandlungszauber heute gut gelungen, zutrauen würde er seiner Freundin eine solche Forderung nämlich schon.

Mitleidig patschte Ron ihm auf den Rücken.

"Tja, Kumpel, das ging nach hinten los, was? Man bin ich froh, dass Dana und ich so gut voran gekommen sind. Darauf hätte ich mal so gar keine Lust!"

"Worauf hättest du keine Lust?", zwitscherte Ginny von hinten. Sie war gerade durch das Portal geschlüpft und machte nun Anstalten sich neben Harry auf das Sofa zu setzten.

"Hi, Gin!", grüßte sie ihr Bruder "Hermine will Harry wieder in die Bibliothek schleifen um noch für Verwandlung zu üben."

Den Blick, den Ginny ihm zuwarf konnte Harry nicht genau deuten. Misstrauisch, würde er schätzen, aber warum sollte sie misstrauisch sein?

"Habt ihr nicht gestern schon den ganzen Tag dort verbracht?"

Hermine schenkte dem rothaarigen Mädchen ein kleines Lächeln.

"Ja, das schon, aber wir haben heute eine neue Reihe in Verwandlung angefangen und ich möchte unbedingt sicher sein, dass wir gut vorbereitet sind, immerhin üben wir die Verwandlungen an unserem Partner- ich kann darauf verzichten, dass mir Karotten aus den Ohren wachsen oder etwas ähnlich lächerliches." Harry verdrehte heimlich die Augen. Klar, er war dankbar für sein Alibi, aber war es wirklich nötig ihn jedes Mal wie ein Idioten klingen zu lassen.

'Verglichen mit Hermine sind wir eh alle keine besonders hellen Leuchten, also was Solls', amüsiert er sich.

Sein eigentliches Problem war eine zwölfjährige, deren Magie ihr nicht gehorchen wollte.

'Vielleicht habe ich auch nur zu schwer angefangen? Vielleicht sollte ich mit den Sprüchen beginnen, die ich als erste gelernt habe? Lumus oder andere würden ihr zwar nicht gegen die anderen Schüler helfen, aber sie waren doch leichter zu meistern. Es konnte ja auch sein, dass Lacerta nur einen kleinen Erfolg brauchte um Selbstvertrauen zu finden.' Merlin, das war einfach alles zu viel! Würde er jetzt ihren Versuch mit Reparo abbrechen würde das Lacerta wahrscheinlich nur verunsichern. Am besten wäre es, wenn er bei seinem Plan bliebe und sich dabei langsam an die komplizierte Familiäre Situation heran tastete. Besser, er würde sich von Hermine einen Kopfschmerz Zauber beibringen lassen, ansonsten sah er für sein gemartertes Hirn schwarz...

~Lacerta~

Nach dem Fiasko vom Vortag hatte Lacerta eigentlich nicht damit gerechnet, so schnell noch mal was von ihrem großen Bruder zu hören. Wenn sie ehrlich war, dann wollte sie am liebsten auch nichts von ihm hören. So wie gestern hatte sie ihn noch nie erlebt. Er war bisher immer ruhig, ernst und wohlerzogen aufgetreten wenn sie miteinander zu tun hatten. Nie hatte er auch nur die Stimme erhoben und dann sagte er all dieses gemeine Zeug, als meine er es.

'Das tut er auch', lästerte eine gehässige Stimme in ihr Ohr 'du bist eine Schande für seine Familie, eine Hexe die nicht zaubern kann? Lächerlich!'

"Lacerta?" Diese Stimme war weicher und tiefer als jene, die nur ihrer Phantasie entstammte. Hastig blickte sie in Dracos Gesicht.

Nach ihrer letzten Stunde hatte er sie vor ihrem Klassenraum abgefangen und um ein Gespräch gebeten. Daher standen sie nun in einem leeren Klassenraum und schiewigen sich an. Bis gerade eben, zumindest.

"Warum bist du nur immer so abwesend?", fragte er. Lacerta wusste nicht, ob sie die Frage beantworten sollte oder nicht. Draco hatte es geschafft eines dieser Gesichter zu entwickeln, die einem Absolut nichts sagten. Er konnte jeden Gedanken hinter dieser Spiegelglatten Fassade verstecken, ohne dass auch nur ein Hauch des wahren Gefühls hindurch sickerte. Lacerta wusste, dass ihre Familie nicht mit den Muggel Familien zu vergleichen war, mit denen sie immer zu tun hatte, mit den Eltern ihrer Freunde und Nachbarn. Tante Adelint hatte immer gesagt, ihr Bruder sei ein verwöhnter kleiner Bastard der den Silberlöffel nicht aus dem Mund geben wollte. Sie selbst hatte ihn immer mit Misstrauen beachtete, er hatte immer nur die absolut nötige Freundlichkeit ihr gegenüber bewiesen, auf sie hinab gesehen.

Die letzten Jahre hatten ihn verändert, fand Lacerta. Der Junge war nicht mehr da, stattdessen war da ein nur noch fremder wirkender junger Mann mit dem Gesicht eines Politikers.

"Ich würde gern mit dir darüber reden, was gestern passiert ist."

Bilder des verkorksten Abends schlichen sich vor ihr Auge. Lacerta wusste, dass sie Draco und auch Harry Potter enttäuscht hatte. Gestern noch war der andere Slytherin so wütend gewesen. Wollte er ihr sagen, dass sich der Aufwand nicht lohne, dass auch Harry Potter nicht glaubte, sie sei in der Lage, Magie zu lernen? Und wenn ja, war das dann gut, oder schlecht?

"Was ich zu dir gesagt habe, war unfair. Normalerweise habe ich eine bessere Selbstkontrolle und auch Geduld. Ich habe mich verhalten wie mein Vater, unser Vater! und darauf bin ich sicher nicht Stolz.

Po...Harry und ich haben beschlossen, deinen Unterricht weiter zu führen. Wenn du nicht länger wünscht, dass ich während dieses anwesend bin, dann werde ich mich deinem Wunsch fügen, das sollst du wissen.

Verdutzt blinzelte ihm das kleinere Mädchen in die Augen. Er entschuldigte sich bei ihr? Und weiter noch, stellte es in ihre Verantwortung, ob er sie begleiten sollte, oder nicht? Der Schritt musste ihm schwer gefallen sein, Draco war niemand, der freiwillig Entscheidungen in anderer Leute Hände legte. Dass er für sie diesen Kompromiss einging machte ihr Kopfschmerzen. Zu viele 'warum' schwirrten da herum. Nach einen kleinen Pause fuhr Draco fort.

"Weiter aber, muss ich dich auch daran erinnern, dass das, was wir machen wichtig ist. Du wirst Harry sagen müssen, was dich zurück hält, wenn du Probleme mit einem Spruch hast, dann bekomm gefälligst die Zähne auseinander und sprich dich aus. Du bist kein Squibb, Lacerta, du bist eine Hexe und eine Malfoy. Es wird Zeit, dass wir das alle akzeptieren."

Sie hatte sich bemüht, schnell zu nicken. Draco schien sich seit dem Vortag beruhigt zu haben, sie wollte nicht wieder in seiner Gunst fallen.

"Sehr schön. Gut, komm in einer halben Stunde zu dem selben Raum, in dem wir gestern geübt haben. Und Vergiss bloß deinen Zauberstab nicht!", wieder nickte sie enthusiastisch, dass ihre blonden Strähnen um das spitze Gesicht hüpften.

Und dann war er auch schon wieder fort. Seufzend und mit klopfendem Herzen strich sie ihr Haar zurück in seine Frisur.

Würde sie sich wohl je daran gewöhnen, ihn so dauerhaft in ihrer Nähe zu haben?

~Harry~

Sobald Harry und die anderen beiden sich in ihrem Übungsraum versammelt hatten zog er erneut seine Feder aus der Tasche. Bei der Erkenntnis, was sie diese Stunde(n) wieder versuchen würden sackten Lacertas Schultern leicht nach unten. Harry holte schon Luft um ihr zu versichern, dass sie nur ein wenig Übung brauchen würde, als Draco ihn damit überraschte, dass er Lacerta eine leichte Hand auf die Schulter legte. Es waren eigentlich nur seine Fingerspitzen, die Kontakt mit ihrem Umhang machten, aber Lacerta drehte den Kopf ruckartig in seine Richtung. Auf Dracos Lippen war kein Lächeln, trotzdem schaffte er es irgendwie seine Schwester aufzubauen. Einfach indem er und Eine einzelne Braue hob und sie fragte, ob sie sich noch an ihr Gespräch erinnerte.

Innerlich gab Harry sich selbst einen high Five. Er hatte ja gewusst, dass die beiden Geschwister miteinander reden mussten! Und wie es aussah war auch mal jemand bereit seinen exzellenten Ratschlägen nach zu kommen!

Lacerta bejahte erst Dracos Frage, dann drehte sie sich zurück in Harrys Richtung.

"Ich werde es versuchen." Harry schenkte ihr ein ermutigendes Lächeln und lehnte sich zurück. Mit eine. Mine konzentrierter Entschlossenheit wand sich Lacerta Wiede der Feder zu. Ihr Zauberstab Hand vibrierte leicht unter der inneren Anspannung.

"Reparo!", rezitierte sie. Zuerst dachte Harry, dass es dieses mal klappen würde. Sie hatte deutlich gesprochen und die Bewegung ihres Stabes passte ebenfalls. Leider zeigte sich wie gehabt kein Ergebnis.

"Versuch es einfach noch einmal." Das blonde Mädchen nickte und kam der Aufforderung nach. Wieder machte sie formal alles richtig doch der Spruch wollte nicht klappen.

In der nächsten Stunde bemühte sich Harry darum, immer andere Ansätze für Lacerta zu finden und sie bei Laune zu halten.

Es war nicht so, dass sie ein bockiges Kind war, das beim ersten Problem das. Handtuch schmeißen wollte. Das Problem war eher, dass sie scheinbar keinen Sinn in den Übungen sah. Sie glaubte nicht wirklich daran, dass sich etwas tut. Schlussendlich blieb Harry nichts anderes übrig, als sie zu bitten, doch ihre Bücher heraus zu nehmen und ihm zu zeigen, wie weit sie in den einzelnen Fächern gekommen waren, damit sie ab morgen mit dem regulären. Unterricht beginnen konnten.

Am Rand seines Blickfeldes sah er, wie Draco missmutig mit seinem Familienring spielte.

Aber was sollte er denn tun? Er hatte auch keine Ahnung, wie sie noch an den Spruch heran gehen konnten. Die einzige Idee, die ihm noch kam war ein ausgedehntes Gespräch mit Hermine. Wenn jemand, außer den Proffesoren, eine Ahnung hatte, wie man Lacerta helfen konnte, dann doch sicher seine belesene Freundin. So oft wie Hermine ein Buch über magische Theorien gewälzt hatte musste sie einfach mal über etwas ähnliches gestolpert sein. Sie hatte ihm ja selbst angeboten, zu helfen.

Draußen war es schon längst dunkel, als Harry beschloss, dass es für den Nachmittag reichen musste.

Sie hatten es geschafft, die komplette Theorie von Kräuterkunde nach zu holen. Nicht, dass das besonders viel gewesen war, dennoch war Harry recht zufrieden. Lacerta war nämlich alles andere als dumm.

Zuerst hatte sie ihn nur aus großen Augen angestarrt und nicht den Eindruck erweckt irgendetwas von dem zu verstehen, was er ihr zu erklären versuchte. Dann aber begann sie auf einmal Fragen zu stellen. Zuerst nur sehr zögerlich, doch dann immer öfter. Zum Schluss konnte sie sogar ein wenig mit Harry diskutieren. Mit Notizen für ihre noch zu erledigende Hausaufgabe und einem zaghaften Lächeln im Gesicht hatte sie den Raum kurz vor dem Abendessen verlassen.

Draco lungerte noch ein wenig auf seinem Sessel herum, während. Harry seine Feder reparierte und die herum liegenden Pergamente in seine Tasche beförderte.

"Du bist gar kein so schlechter Lehrer." überrascht drehte sich Harry um.

"Und diese Erkenntnis kommt dir jetzt? Ich dachte, das ist der Grund, warum du mich überhaupt gefragt hast."

Draco nickte langsam. "Ja, das stimmt. Aber bisher konnte ich das nur annehmen, Rückschlüsse aus unserem fünften Jahr ziehen."

"Nun darf ich das also als Kompliment nehmen ohne das du mir einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzt?", erkundigte er sich grinsend.

"Wenn du es so nötig hast...", seufztet Malfoy, dieses Mal aber ohne bösartigen Hohn in der Stimme. Langsam stand er auf und Schritt in Richtung Tür. Dort angekommen drehte er sich noch einmal um. Seine langen Ginger spielten mit dem Türrahmen und das blinde Haar fiel ihm in die Augen.

"Du bist noch im Quidditsch Team, richtig?" Harry nickte.

"Nächstes Wochenende ist das Spiel gegen Ravenclaw?" Wieder nickte Harry.

"Ich werde mir das Spiel ansehen. Hoffentlich treten euch die Streber in den hinter." Nun sah er auf. Füreinander nie winzigen. Moment verschlug es Harry die Sprache. Draco hatten breites. Grinsen im Gesicht und seine Augen funkelten belustigt. Er sah ungewohnt...normal aus. Nicht als hätte er auf einen von Hagrids Krötern gebissen aber auch nicht wie eine Eisskulptur.

Vor lauter. Überraschung vergaß er glatt etwas zu erwidern. Als ihm wieder einfiel, wie man seine Stimmbänder gebrauchte war. Draco schon kopfschüttelnd aus verschwunden. Harry hört ihn Beschwerden über dämliche Gryffindors murmeln, die nicht schlagfertig sein könnten wenn ihr Leben davon abhing und wie er sich auf einen 'Streit' mit Blaise freute.

Ungläubig schüttelte Harry den Kopf. Typisch Slytherins!

Die Große Halle war schon gut gefüllt, als Harry endlich herunter kam.

Er warf einem Blick zu seinem Stammplatz und genoss kurz das erheiternde Bild, welches sich ihm dort bot.

Ron hüpfte auf der Bank umher als habe er Hummeln im Hintern während Hermine ihn mit giftigen Blicken abschoss. Als hätte sie seien Gegenwart gespürt sah sie zu ihm rüber. Irrte sich H arm, oder war das blanke Erleichterung auf ihrem Gesicht? Neugierig schlenderte er zu den beiden herüber.

"Ey, was ist den mit Ron los?", fragte er seine Freundin, da der Rotschopf gerade zuviel im. Mund hatte um sich zu artikulieren. Die verdrehte genervt die Augen.

"Er hat die ganze Zeit auf dich gewartet um dir die frohen Neuigkeiten zu erzählen. So wie es aussieht ist es höchste Zeit, dass du gekommen bist, noch ein paar Minuten länger und er wäre höchst wahrscheinlich daran erstickt." Hermine rümpfte ihre zierliche Nase und drehte sich demonstrativ von ihrem Hyperaktiven Freund weg. Mitfühlend tätschelte er Hermine den Rücken.

"Danke, dass du ihn so lange am Leben erhalten hast." Eigentlich sagte er 'danke, dass du ihn davon abgehalten hast mich zu suchen und in unseren Unterricht zu platzen'. Die Art wie Hermine ihren Kopf schief legte und ihm zulächelte verriet ihm, das sie es auch so verstand.

Gleichzeitig würgte Ron den letzten Bissen seines Essens herunter. Mit riesengroß aufgerissenen Augen sah er seinen Freund an.

"Harry!"

"Ron!", witzelte dieser. Ron schien es kaum mitzubekommen.

"Ich habe mit Dana geredet! Du weißt schon, dem Mädchen, mit dem ich in Verwandlung zusammen gearbeitet habe?"

Als Harry nickte fuhr er hastig fort.

"Ich bin in die Bibliothek gegangen- einfach nur so, weißt du?" Hermines Augenrollen machte deutlich, wie viel sie von dieser Aussage hielt.

Ohne es zu merken redete Ron einfach weiter.

"Ebenfalls saß sie dann da. Mit so nem fetten Buch auf dem Schoß. Das Mädchen ist wirklich klug, wisst ihr? Jedenfalls hatte ich nichts zu tun und sie saß so allein da, also hab ich mich zu ihr gesetzt.

Wir haben dann ein wenig gequatscht, so über generelles Zeug und so. Und jetzt halt dich fest! Weißt du, wer ihr Bruder ist? Harold Hill! Der Treiber bei den Harpies! Ich meine, kannst du das fassen? Und sie hat mich eingeladen, mir in den Winterferien ein Spiel mit ihr anzusehen! Sie bekommt immer Freikarten für die Loge und keiner ihrer Freunde steht auf Quidditsch, also hat sie mich gefragt! Ich fass es nicht!"

Hermine murrte etwas unverständliches in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart. Harry stupste sie mit seinem Knie an und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. Es tat ihm leid für Hermine, dass ihr Plan Ron für eine Stunde außer. Hörweite zu bekommen nun so zurück schlug. Er hätte ihr gern gesagt, dass sich das mit seiner Begeisterung für Dana bestimmt schnell legen würde, dich mit Ron direkt gegenüber hätte das zu viele Fragen provoziert. So begnügte er sich damit, möglichst schnell das Thema zu ändern. Er hatte auch Erfolg- zumindest, bis Neville zu ihnen kam. Sofort sprudelte die ganze Geschichte von neuem aus ihm heraus.

Entnervt vergrub Hermine sich in Büchern und Nachtisch, während Harry sich nicht dagegen wehren konnte, dass sein. Blick immer wieder zu Draco hinüber glitt, der angeregt mit Pansy diskutierte.

Als es Zeit war, sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu begeben standen die Siebtklässler gemeinsam auf und schlenderten als Gruppe die Gänge hinauf.

Auf halber Stecke wurden sie von Seamus und Dean eingeholt.

"Ron! Ich habe gehört, du sitzt bald in der Loge bei den Harpies?", ereiferte sich Dean. Ron nickte begeistert und schon sprudelte alles nich einmal aus ihm heraus. Als er gerade von seiner zufälligen Begegnung in der Bibliothek berichtete schnaubte Hermine entnervt, packte Harry am Kragen und zog ihn mit dem Worten ' wir müssen noch etwas recherchieren' hinter Sch her und von der Gruppe fort. Die anderen sahen ihnen erstaunt hinterher, doch Harry konnte auf Nevilles fragenden Blick hin nur mit dem Schultern zucken.

"Sorry, Harry", begann Hermine, nachdem sie eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander her gegangen waren, "aber wenn ich mir die Story noch einmal anhören müsste, dann würde ich ihm vermutlich den Mund zu Fluchen."

" tut mir leid für dich, ehrlich. Ich bin sicher, Ron bekommt sich schon wieder ein. Außerdem bist du viel klüger als alle Ravenclaw zusammen." Kaum hatte er geendet, blieb Hermine auch schon wie Angewurzelt stehen.

"Ich...ich hab doch nichts falsches gesagt, oder?" Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Oh, Harry!", seufztet sie. "Zwischen mir und Ron ist nichts! Ich bin darüber hinweg, ehrlich!"

"Oh" peinlich berührt starrte Harry auf seine Schuhe. "Öhm, ich dachte nur, weil du...auch egal. Ist, ist es wegen eines anderem?"

Wieder schüttelte Hermine den Locken Kopf.

"Nein, da ist kein anderer. Ich habe einfach nur bemerkt, dass ich mich da in etwas rein gesteigert habe. Merlin, ich kann nicht mal sagen, wann es passiert ist, aber all diese komischen Hefühle sind einfach weg, verstehst du! Ich verstehe nicht mal mehr, warum sie überhaupt da waren. Ich meine, klar, Ron ist ein toller Freund- wenn man von seinen Manieren, Emotionaler Inkompetenz und der Faulheit einmal absieht- aber er und ich? Wir würde uns doch nach ein paar Wichen gegenseitig an die Gurgel gehen!"

"Oh", mehr fiel Harry dazu nicht ein. "Also stört Dana dich nicht?"

"Natürlich nicht! Immerhin war ich es ja, die Ron überhaupt darauf hingewiesen hat, dass sie existiert, aber wenn du dir ein und dieselbe Story sechs Mal hintereinander anhören darfst, dann platzt dir irgendwann der Kragen."

Lachend hackte Harry sich bei seiner Freundin ein.

"Bestimmt! Außerdem bin ich doch sehr erleichtert, das zu hören. Ich hatte schon versucht mich it der Vorstellung abzufinden am Valentinstag einsam durch die Kerker zu streifen, während du und Ron euch in Madame Paddifoots gegenseitig mit Keksen füttert."

Hermine begann schallend zu lachen.

"In dem Laden würden mich keine Hundert Hippogreife bekommen!" Harry wischte sich imaginären. Schweiß von der Stirn.

"Ein Glück. Wir stehen das also dann gemeinsam durch, wenn Ron und Dana in die Phase kommen?"

Hermine schoss eine spitze Bemerkung über Cho und Harry zurück. Dann ging es so hin und her, bis die beiden schließlich in Hermines Büro ankamen. Grinsend stellte Harry fest, es eher einer Buchhandlung glich. In deckenhohen Regalen zu ihrer Rechten und Linken tummelten Sicherheit Titel als Harry in seinem Leben je lesen könnte. Geradeaus stand ein größer Schreibtisch, der ebenfalls mit Büchern und Pergament bestellt war. Auf dem Boden lag ein riesiger, flauschiger Teppich in Gryffindor Farben. Licht bekam der Raum durch ein großes rundes Fenster an der Frontseite.

"Hübsch hast du es hier."

"Danke. Und falls du dich fragst, nein, ich hatte die Bücher nicht alle in meinem Koffer. Die meiste standen in meinem Zimmer Zuhause, ich hatte sie mit McGonnagals Erlaubnis verkleinert und am Anfang des Jahres abgeholt."

Ertappt trat der Gryffindor von den Regalen weg. Seine Gedanken waren tatsächlich in die Richtung gegangen.

"Willst du dich setzten?" Als Harry nickte zückte Hermine ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf einer Zimmerpflanze in der Ecke. Sofort muckte diese auf und zog sich zusammen, um sich in andere Richtungen wieder auszudehnen.

Mit einem anerkennenden Pfiff zog Harry den neu entstandenen Sessel zu sich heran.

"Sehr eindrucksvoll", befand er. Hermine errötete leicht und steckte den Stab zurück in ihren Umhang.

"Ich habe die nonverbalen für unsere UTZ geübt. Aber darüber wollte ich ja garnicht mit dir reden. Wie war der Unterricht heute?" Typisch Hermine. Immer gleich mit den Gedanken zum Unterricht.

"Nicht so gut. Also in der Theorie klappt alles gut. Sie hat eine recht schnelle Auffassungsgabe, aber die Sprüche...nichts. Es tut sich gar nichts."

Gedanken verloren nickte die Schulsprecherin. Sie hatte es nicht anders erwartet.

"Ich habe mir so meine Gedanken gemacht, aber bevor ich dir sagen kann, ob ich in die richtige Richtung denke wolltest du mir noch die komplette Geschichte erzählen, oder?"

"Stimmt, das hatte ich fast vergessen. Sag nur bitte den andern nichts davon, ich glaube Malfoy würde mir dann den Hals umdrehen." Hermine warf ihm nur einen ihrer speziellen Blicke zu.

"Jaja, schon gut. Ich weiß ja, dass du nicht tratscht, aber ich meint Ron oder Ginny. Du weißt ja, wie die auf Draco zu sprechen sind. Hört es sich eigentlich genauso komisch an wenn ich Draco sage wie es sich für mich anfühlt?"

Lachend schüttelte die Gryffindor ihre Locken.

"Es ist ungewohnt, ja, aber ob du es glaubst oder nicht, aber ich habe mich selbst schon fast an einen freundlichen Malfoy gewöhnt. Beim treffen der Vertauensschüler letztens hat er mir die Tür aufgehalten. Du hättest mal die Blicke der anderen sehen sollen! vor allem den von Ron. Außerdem hat er mich schon ewig nicht mehr Schlammblut genannt. Komisch, aber all das ist mir auch erst aufgefallen, nachdem du mir von seiner Bitte erzählt hast."

"Meinst du, er macht das weil er etwas von uns möchte?"

"Du meinst wohl von dir?", korrigierte Hermine schmunzelnd. In Harry Ohren Klang das einfach nur falsch. Er hatte immerhin seine Frage absichtlich so formuliert, dass er weder egozentrisch noch...falsch rüber kam.

"Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Malfoy hat wohl en Krieg genutzt um endlich einmal seine Ansichten zu überdenken. Er ist viel Umsichtiger geworden und seine unerträgliche Arroganz ist auch verschwunden."

"Das gleiche habe ich mir auch gedacht. Und ich dachte schon ich werde verrückt, dass ich auf einmal nicht mehr den Würg-Reiz bekomme, wenn ich ihn sehe," feixte Harry.

"Nun, ich finde es auf jeden Fall gut. Immerhin haben uns eure bescheuerten Streitereien jedes Jahr dutzende von Punkten gekostet." Der Vorwurf in ihrer Stimme war nur all zu deutlich heraus zu hören.

"Aber zurück zum eigentlichen Thema." Der Gryffindor nickte scharf. Am festen, er würde Hermine alles so erzählen, wie Draco es ihm erzählt hatte. Zumindest so akkurat er sich noch daran erinnerte.

Während er sprach lehnte Hermine sich in ihrem Sessel zurück und betrachtete ihren Freund aufmerksam. Bald schon war sie völlig in den Bann der Geschichte gesogen. Es hörte sich unglaublich an, aber Hermine hatte schon abenteuerlichere Geschichten gehört, die sich, meist zu ihrem Leidwesen, als wahr heraus gestellt hatten. Ab und zu nickte sie oder schüttelte den Kopf, unterbrach aber nie. Erst als Harry geendet hatte und sie nun fragend anblickte kehrten ihre Gedanken zurück in ihr keines "Büro".

An der Art wie sie die Papiere vor sich sortierte erkannte Harry, dass sie noch ihre Gedanken sortieren musste, bevor sie anfing zu sprechen. Es war eine ihrer typischen Gesten.

Manchmal fragte er sich, wie es wohl war in Hermines Kopf zu sein. Er stellte es sich immer so vor, als würden hunderte von Gedanken, Fakten und Lösungen durcheinander schwirren, ihr komplettes, unglaubliches Wissen, aus dem sie dann die wichtigsten Fakten heraus filtern musste, um andere an ihren Erkenntnissen Teilhaben zu lassen.

"Zuerst muss ich mal sagen, dass ich zwar schon immer wusste, dass Lucius ein Kranker Bastard ist, aber seine eigene Tochter abzuschieben? So etwas will ich mir gar nicht erst vorstellen. Aber das was du erzählt hast, erklärt einiges, wenn man ihre Versuche mit der Magie bedenkt."

Fragend hob der schwarzhaarige die Augenbrauen. Hermine holte erneut Luft.

"Weißt du, ich habe mir mal ein paar Bücher zum Thema kindliche Entwicklung bei Hexen und Zauberern angesehen. Ein wirklich interessantes Thema ist das, ich sollte dir dankbar sein, dass du mich darauf gebracht hast.

Jedenfalls stand dort etwas über die verschiedenen Phasen der Magischen Entwicklung einer Person. Normalerweise durchschreiten Kinder folgende Entwicklungsstufen: Stabilisierung des magischen Kerns; Erste spontane Ausbrüche; keine unbeabsichtigten Vorkommnisse aber dafür Reaktionen auf magische Objekte; dann wieder eine Phase, in der es zu spontaner Magie Anwendung kommen kann. Das ist bei den allermeisten die Phase um ihren Elften Geburtstag, die Zeit darauf ist die, in der man seine Kräfte am stärksten Steigern kann. Daher gehen die Kinder ab da auf eine magische Schule."

Etwas verwirrt war Harry schon! aber grundsätzlich verstand er! was Hermine ihm da berichtete hatte. Es deckte sich auch mit dem, was er von sich selbst wusste.

"Und was hat das mit Lacerta zu tun?"

"Nun", fuhr Hermine fort. "So wie du mir alles geschildert hast war ihr Kern sehr lange unstabil, während sie eigentlich schon in die zweite oder dritte Phase eingetreten sein sollte. Die Esten Phasen sind oft unterschiedlich lang, genau wie der Rest der Entwicklung. Aber wenn man sie danach für eine Squibb hielt kann es sein, dass sie einfach nie bemerkt hat, wie sich etwas in ihrem inneren entwickelt hat. Du oder ich haben auch nicht gemerkt, was wir waren, zumindest nicht wirklich- und für sie sind unerklärliche Dinge noch viel unwichtiger, immerhin weiß sie von Magie. Während sie also Körperlich mittlerweile in der Lage ist Magie zu wirken sagt ihr Geist ihr, dass sie es nicht ist. Sie ist im Innern zerrissen."

" Kling...schmerzhaft" Hermine rang mit den Händen.

"Schon gut, ist ja gut! Ich weiß, was du meinst. Ne Idee, was man dagegen machen kann?" Kurz stapelte Hermine ihre Papiere neu, dann sah sie wieder auf.

"Nun, ich würde sagen ihr fangt ganz von vorn an. Du musst ihre Magie...trainieren. Das tun, was sie als Kleinkind von selbst hätte Turnsälen. Bring sie mit Magie in Kontakt und irgendwann wir sie von ganz allein anfangen zu reagieren."

"Und das alles hast du einer Nacht herausgefunden?"

"Naja, das meiste habe ich mir selbst zusammen gereimt, ich kann nicht garantieren, dass es funktioniert."

"Hermine, du bist genial. Kaum zu fassen, dass du dir um etwas lächerliches wie die UTZ Gedanken machst! Du wirst sie mit Links wegfegen, ehrlich!" Etwas verlegen lächelte das Mädchen zu ihm auf.

"Los, los, du Schleimer. Lass uns in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück gehen. Du musst wirklich noch an deinen Hausaufgaben arbeiten."

Nun war es an Harry mit den Händen zu Ringen. Dieses Mädchen würde ihn noch in den (Schul)-Wahnsinn treiben!

~Draco~

Draco stand an die Brüstung gelehnt da, vollkommen regungslos. Vor ihm breitete sich das schmerzlich schöne Bild des Schwarzen Sees bei Nacht aus. Kalter Wind brachte seine Haare durcheinander und ließ ihn hin und wieder erschaudern. Dennoch wollte er die Kälte spüren. Er hatte in seinem eigenen Haus schon weit schlimmere Kälte ertragen- und das nicht, weil ihr Kamin nicht befeuert wurde.

Voldemort und seine Dementoren hatten hatte alle Wärme aus den Wänden gesogen. Wie seine Mutter ganz allein dort bleiben konnte, zwischen all den schlimmen Erinnerungen, konnte er sich kaum vorstellen. Aber sie war schon immer eine starke Frau gewesen, stärker als er es ist.

Das einzige Mal als sie sich Lucius Willen gebeugt hatte, hatte es Draco sein Schwester gekostet. Wie sie wohl wäre, wenn sie damals bei ihnen belieben wäre?

'Vermutlich genau so verkorkst wie ich es war. Mit all diesen schlimmen Idealen und Vorurteilen'

Am Ende konnte sie noch froh sein, dass sie so wenig von Voldemorts Schreckensherrschaft und dem Wahn seiner Anhänger mitbekommen hatte.

"Draco. Komm schon, es ist scheißen Kalt! Lass uns endlich rein gehen!"

Uninteressiert drehte Draco den Kopf zu seiner Freundin. Pansy hatte beide Arme um ihren schlanken Körper geschlungen, dennoch zitterte sie in ihrem dünnen Rock, ohne ihren Umhang. Neben ihr stand Blaise scheinbar unberührt von Wind und Wetter. Er hatte die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und bot ein Bild stoischer Gelassenheit. Um ihn herum konnte Draco den verdächtigen Schimmer eines Wärmezaubers ausmachen. Natürlich hatte er es nicht in Betracht gezogen, Pansy mit zu umhüllen.

Erinnerungen an die gestrige Nacht auf dem Astronomie Turm drangen in Dracos Gedanken. Mit einem lautlosen Seufzer legte er die Finger um seinen Zauberstab. Fast sofort hielten Pansys auf und ab rubbelnde Arme inne, sie blieb auch auf Beine Füßen stehen. Dankbar lächelte sie zu ihm hinüber, bevor sie ihre Kleidung glatt strich.

"Warum geht ihr nicht ohne mich?", fragte Draco ruhig. Blaise schien sich das gleiche zu fragen, doch Pansy umklammerte vorsichtshalber seinen Ärmel während sie heftig den Kopf schüttelte.

"Das kannst du vergessen! Immerhin ist mir jetzt schön warm." Das herausfordernde Glitzern in ihren Augen brachte Draco zum schmunzeln. Pansy war seine älteste Freundin, er kannte sie wie kein zweiter. Daher wagte er auch nicht einmal zu hoffen, dass sie es sich anders überlegen würde.

"Draco, bitte. Du weißt, wie sie ist. Was denkst du, macht McGonnagal, wenn sie uns erwischt? Ich kann dir so viel verraten: ich zahle es dir doppelt heim!", schaltete sich jetzt auch Blaise ein. Statt zu Bitten drohte er. Auch das war typisch.

Warum hatte er noch gleich auf seinen Vater gehört, als der ihm sagte, er solle Leute um sich sammeln, die ihm Dienste erwiesen statt jene, die ihm auf Augenhöhe begegnen wollten? Die Parkinsons waren bedeutend weniger gut betucht als die meisten Reinblut Familien und politisch nicht mal erwähnenswert.

Blaise Mutter hatte den Ruf einer schwarzen Witwe und eher würde er sich die Zunge abbeißen als Draco, oder irgendjemanden sonst, für ihn bestimmen zu lassen. Diese beiden würden ihm weder Reichtum noch Macht verschaffen. Als Schläger machten sie auch nicht viel her. Dennoch schätzte er ihre Gesellschaft mehr als die jedes anderen der sich je bei ihm mit Geschenken oder Versprechungen einschleimen wollte.

Warum hatte er nur jemals so blind auf seinen Vater gehört? Warum hatte er damals das Schloss verlassen? Hogwarts war so unendlich schön, wie konnte er es jemals verlassen?

"Draco, bitte! Lass uns endlich gehen. Wenn du weiter hier rumstehst bekommst du auch keine Bahnbrechenden Erkenntnisse, höchstens eine Nierenentzündung", meckerte Pansy weiter.

Leise konnte er auch Blaise tiefes Lachen ausmachen. Seufzend ließ Draco den Blick über den See schweifen, bevor er an den hell erleuchteten Fenstern des Gryffindor Turms hängen blieb.

Was Potter wohl so trieb? Vielleicht waren die Löwen gerade bei ihrer allabendlichen Runde Gruppenkuscheln angelangt.

Mit einem amüsiertem Schnauben wand er sich ab.

"Was ist denn nun schon wieder so lustig?", verlangte Blaise zu wissen.

"Dein Gesicht ist es jedenfalls nicht. Du beherrscht den Ausdruck von Fröhlichkeit nicht einmal, oder?", schoss Draco zurück.

"Haha, Malfoy. So etwas ausgerechnet von demjenigen zu hören, den man auch den "Eisprinz"- oder, wie ich es bevorzuge, "die Frostbeule"- nennt, trifft einen wirklich hart."

Theatralisch fasste Draco sich an die Herzgegend und täuschte einen Dolchstoß vor, eher er sich bei der Lachenden Pansy einhakte und mit ihr in Richtung Kerker marschierte, den vor sich hin plappernden Blaise knapp hinter ihnen.

~Harry~

Als Harry und Hermine zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen war für einen Montag Abend noch erstaunlich viel los. Ein paar Zweitklässler spielten Zauberschach, eine andere Gruppe älterer Schüler lernte oder machte Hausaufgaben.

Den besten Platz im Raum, den am Kamin, hatten sich an diesem Abend einige Mädchen der sechsten gesichert. Sofort sah Harry, dass auch Ginny unter ihnen war. Ihr schönes rotes Haar leuchtet nur so im Schein des Feuers. wie eine eigene Flamme, fand Harry.

Als sie ihn erblickte gab eine ihrer Freundinnen der jüngsten Weasley einen sanften Schubs und nickte in Richtung Harry. Ginny schien tatsächlich leicht rot zu werden, lächelte dann aber strahlend zu ihm herüber. Als er das Lächeln erwiderte stand sie auf und kam auf die beiden zu.

Hinter Harrys Rücken machte Hermine sich derweil klammheimlich aus dem Staub. Das wissende Lächeln versteckte sie, bis sie in ihrem Schlafsaal aufkam, wo sie den beiden kurz die Daumen drückte, ehe sie sich daran machte ihre Sachen für den nächsten Tag vorzubereiten. Harry war zu ihrem Leidwesen dem lernen noch einmal knapp entkommen, aber vielleicht war es dass ja wert?

Zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum war Ginny unterdessen bei dem besten Freund ihres Bruders angekommen.

Etwas schüchtern linste sie die wenigen Zentimeter zu ihm hoch, die er noch größer war. "Hey, Harry."

"Ah, hi, Gin? Wie gehts dir?", grüßte er zurück.

"Mir geht es gut, danke", zwitscherte sie "Ich wollte dich eigentlich nur fragen, ob du schon gehört hast, dass das nächste Hogsmeat Wochenende schon übernächstes Wochenende ist?" Als Harry verdutz den Kopf schüttelte sah sie es als positives Zeichen, weist zu machen.

"Naja, ich hatte mich gefragt, ob du da schon etwas vor hast?" Die Frage überraschte Harry. Was sollte er denn vor haben? Wahrscheinlich würde er ein paar Stunden ins Dorf gehen, seinen Süßigkeiten-Vorrat im 'Honigtopf' aufstocken und mit seinen besten Freunden ein Butterbier im 'Drei Besen' genießen. Zumindest, solang Ron noch nichts besseres vor hatte, fügte er schmunzelnd hinzu.

Da Ginny ja nichts von seinen Treffen mit den beiden Malfoys wissen konnte, verstand er also nicht, worauf sie da anspielte.

"Ich habe mich gefragt, ob wir vielleicht zusammen gehen können?" Ihr Gesicht strahlte hoffnungsvoll und für einen winzigen Moment verschlug es Harry die Sprache. Sobald er sie wieder hatte kam er sich vor wie ein Idiot. 'Das hier war Ron's kleine Schwester, verdammt noch mal. Kein Grund gleich nervös zu werden'.

Zum Glück reichte der Gedanke, um ihn zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen zu bringen. Die Nervosität war wie weg gezaubert.

"Klar, warum nicht? Hermine freut sich sicher auch. Und mit Luna und Neville verstehst du dich ja auch, oder? Ich glaube nämlich, die wollten nächstes Mal ebenfalls mit uns mitkommen."

Bei Harrys erstem Satz hatte Ginnys Herz eigenen riesigen Hüpfer gemacht. Sie wollte schon in innerliche Jubelstürme ausbrechen. Aber leider konnte Harry es nicht dabei belassen, sondern musste weiter sprechen.

'Hermine?', dachte Ginny erst verwundert, dann ein wenig verzweifelt 'und Luna und Neville?' So wie es aussah dachte der Gryfindor in eine ganz andere Richtung als sie. Wie sollte sie ihm denn jetzt noch sagen, dass sie eigentlich etwas mehr...Zweisamkeit im Kopf hatte, ohne sie beide in eine mehr als peinliche Situation zu bringen?

Hilfesuchend blickte sie zu ihren Freundinnen hinüber, die aber nur die Daumen drückten und ihre Verkniffene Miene wohl nicht erkennen konnten.

"Alles okay, Gin?", erkundigte Harry sich vorsichtig. Als sie sich wieder zu ihm umdrehte sah das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht etwas gezwungen aus.

"Ja, alles in Ordnung. Ich werde dann mal gehen?" Harry musste sich zwingen, sich nicht verwirrt am Kopf zu kratzen. Das Gefühl etwas wichtiges verpasst zu haben beschlich ihn. Aber was nur?! Und warum sah Ginny ihn so...erwartungsvoll an?

"Gut, also dann?" Nervös wippte er auf seinen Fußballen, die Hände in seinen Taschen vergraben. Wann war die Luft um sie herum so unangenehm dicht geworden?

"Ja, also dann...", schloss Ginny, eher sie ihm den Rücken zu drehte und davon ging. Kopfschüttelnd sah Harry ihr nach, wie sie zu den anderen Mädchen hinüber ging, mit den Händen rang und irgendetwas erzählte. Die tätschelten ihr dann den Rücken und sagten etwas, was Harry durch den Raum nicht verstehen konnte.

Die Blicke die eine ihm zuwarf waren geradezu vorwurfsvoll! Merlin, er hatte doch nichts falsches gesagt, oder? Und darüber freuen, dass Ginny mit ihnen kommen würde tat er sich auch. Warum also hatte er nun das Gefühl der böse zu sein?

'Ach, versteh doch einer die Mädchen!', dachte er verzweifelt und joggte, ohne nochmal einen Blick zu ihnen hinüber zu werfen, hoch in seinen Schlafsaal. Ron lag schon im Schlafanzug im Bett und schmierte etwas auf ein Pergament. Neville las etwas, von dem Harry nur annehmen konnte, dass es sich mit Kräuterkunde beschäftigte, wo Seamus und Dean waren wusste er nicht.

Ohne groß Zeit zu verschwenden machte er sich auch bettfertig. Morgen würde kein leichter Tag werden...

So, das war's dann auch erst Mal wieder! Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen? Wenn ja, dann schreibt doch ein kleines Review, ja? ;)

Hier schon mal meine Entschuldigung an alle Ron/Hermine Shipper. Wie ihr vielleicht schon befürchtet wird es hier keine R/H Romanze geben. Geschuldet ist dieser Umstand meiner Faulheit, da ich finde, es ist schon Arbeit genug, Harry und Draco zusammen zu bringen.

Bei Fragen oder Anregungen einfach eine PM schicken!

L.G Autum


End file.
